A New Millennium
by MrRaytheGreat
Summary: In Ygorian City, Sebastian goes on in life with his little sister, makes new friends, and struggles to find out what happened to his missing parents. He also struggles to fight an opposing threat that wishes to destroy mankind as we now see it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

One afternoon, on a bright and sunny day, in Ygorian City, streets were pretty busy. There were tons of cars and trucks driving in the streets. There were also tons of people crossing the streets, and walking along the sidewalks, each getting to their own destinations.

A young man in particular was seen walking along the sidewalk. The young man had black spiky hair that went down his back a little. He had black eyes. He wore a white shirt, with black pants. He also sported black and white shoes, and wore black wristbands around his wrists. The young man was tall, at least six feet, and slender, but had a muscular build. In both of his hands, was a brown box. Inside the box was Ygorian City's latest model of their duel disk. The young man was lucky enough to get one in time before they were all sold out like last year's models did.

The young man then made his way to a nearby grocery store. He then went in and happily greeted the grocery clerk.

"Good afternoon." the young man greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sebastian." the grocery clerk greeted back with a smile.

"Could you watch this for me, please?" Sebastian asked while handing the clerk the box so he could put it behind the counter.

Still smiling, the clerk replied "Sure thing." He then took the box and gently placed the box behind the counter on the floor.

Sebastian then pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. This folded up piece of paper was a grocery list. Sebastian then made his way into different aisles of the store searching for the few things that he had on the list. This took him an easy five minutes, due to the fact that he had been in the store many times before. He took the few groceries he got from the aisles, and placed them on the counter for the clerk to ring up. At the same time, Sebastian pulled out money from his back pocket. Once the clerk was done ringing up everything, Sebastian gave the clerk the money. The clerk then put all of the groceries in a brown bag, and also handed Sebastian the box back that contained the duel disk. Sebastian then positioned the brown box so that he could hold it between his arm and his chest and carry the bag in his right hand.

"See you later." Sebastian said with a smile. He then turned around to walk out the front door of the store.

"Come back anytime." the clerk said with a smile and waving at the same time.

Sebastian then continued his walk along the sidewalk of Ygorian City. After about fifteen minutes of walking, he then made a left and came to a huge white building. He then went through the main entrance, which was a set automatic doors that opened upon his arrival. Sebastian then got on an elevator and pushed the "8" button to go to the eighth floor of the building. As the elevator was going up, soft music could be heard. Once the elevator stopped at the eighth floor, Sebastian got off the elevator, and walked down the hallway to his right. He then stopped at a door on the right-hand side that read "817" at the top. He then placed the box, and the bag down on the floor, and got a key from his side pocket to unlock the door. After unlocking it, he then picked up the box, and bag and headed inside.

Upon entering the room, a little girl came running towards him. The little girl had long black hair that stopped all the way down her back, black eyes just like Sebastian's. She stood at least four feet tall, had on a white shirt with a red heart on the front of it, red shorts, and white socks. She ran up to Sebastian to hug him, but almost knocked him over.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sebastian as he almost fell backwards.

"Hey big brother! I miss you!" the little girl shouted excitingly as she held onto Sebastian's clothing from hugging him.

With both eyebrows raised, and a smirk on his face, Sebastian said "You miss me? I was only gone for two hours."

Sebastian then looked up, and saw a woman standing there watching the whole thing, smiling. The woman looked older. She had short red hair, a red sweater on, white pants, and red shoes.

"How was she?" Sebastian asked.

"She was an angel. She kept asking me when you were coming back about every fifteen minutes." responded the woman.

"Since you're back, does that mean we can duel again big brother?" the little asks.

Smirking once more, Sebastian responds "Sure. Just let me put these things away, okay?"

"Okay!"

The little girl then takes off to her room.

Sighing, Sebastian says "She's a piece of work."

Lightly giggling, the woman responds, saying "You should be use to it by now. You've practically taken care of her since she was just a little baby all by yourself."

"Yeah I know."

"She loves you very much. You also know that she has no one else in this world to depend on but you, right?"

With a plain look on his face, Sebastian replies "I know. I just wish I knew what happened to our parents."

With a plain look, the woman says "Yeah. No one knows. It's so strange. The only thing you can do for now is to keep going ahead in life, and keep that little girl safe. You've done a wonderful job so far."

Smiling again, Sebastian says "Thank you. And thank you for taking care of Alice while I was gone."

Smiling back, the woman replies "Anytime. Well, I better get going."

"Okay. See you later, Justine."

"See you later, Sebastian." Justine repsonds with a smile.

Justine then walks out the front door and closes it behind her. Sebastian then goes to the kitchen and puts away the groceries he bought earlier. After finally putting away the groceries, Alice then comes to find Sebastian in the kitchen.

"Hey, big brother! Are you ready to duel with me? I found my deck!"

Smiling, Sebastian replies "I'm ready."

Immediately after Sebastian's response, both of them hear knocking at the door. After the knocking stopped, Sebastian said to Alice, "Wait here."

Sebastian walked towards the door and opened the door. There stood a young man with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. He had black eyes, wore a blue shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore a watch on his right wrist.

" Can I help you?" Sebastian calmly asks.

Ignoring Sebastian, the young man looks around the apartment for a bit from where he was standing.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asks again with his voice raised a little.

"I must say, this is a fine place you have here." the young man says.

"Thanks. But, how can I help you?" he then says with a slight bit of irritation in his voice.

"I'm here to duel you."

"Duel me?"

"Yes. I'm here for my rematch."

With an eyebrow raised, Sebastian says "Rematch? I have no idea who you are."

With a surprised tone, the young man replies "Really? You have no idea who I am? You participated in the Ygorian Grand Championship Tournament last year, right?"

With a calm, interested tone, Sebastian answers "Yes?"

"Well, do you remember the final duel? You participated in that duel, and you went up against someone named Prince Townsend. Not only did you face him, but you beat him."

A smirk was brought on Sebastian's face. With a teasing tone, he continued saying "Yeah. I definitely remember you now. I'm sorry I had to embarrass you like that."

Lowly growling, Prince said "You didn't embarrass me! You just beat me! There's a difference!"

"Sure!" Sebastian responded still in his teasing tone.

A little annoyed, Prince replied "Anyway, do you accept my challenge or what?"

"Why would I wanna do that?" From what I can remember from our last duel, I beat you easily. You talked a big game, but made one lousy opponent. I don't have time for that."

"So, you dueling me is beneath you because you beat me?"

"No. What I'm saying is, I don't have time to waste with you."

"It sounds to me like you're just making an excuse because you're scared that your luck will run out, and I'll win."

"Get real. Look, I have more important things to do, like spending time with my little sister."

"Come on. One little duel won't hurt, right? After all, you seem to be doing pretty well for yourself. You've been the Ygorian Grand Championship champion for about five straight years now, right? People have siad that nobody has ever been able to beat you in a duel. It would be a shame of your luck finally ran out."

"So, this isn't about just a rematch. This is about you beating me to be called the best?"

Smirking, Prince replies "Yes. That pretty much sums everything up."

"Look. I'm not claiming to be the best. That's not my style. But…I'll accept your little challenge. If you really wanna lose again, be my guest."

"Good. I won't lose though. Meet me by the water fountain out front."

"Whatever." Sebastian calmly says but you could tell he was even more irritated.

Prince then goes back down the hallway he came from, gets on the elevator, and makes his way outside.

Sebastian goes to the kitchen where he sat the box on the counter that conatined his duel disk. He then opens the box. Inside was the new duel disk he had bought. The duel disk was black, red and white and was in mint condition. The duel disk had a strap, which he tied around his left arm.

With a sad voice, Alice says "But I thought _we_ were gonna duel."

"We will later. I just have to take care of something really quick, okay?" Sebastian says with an assuring voice.

"Okay." Alice responds while cracking a smile.

"How about you come watch your big brother duel?"

"Really? That sounds great!" Alice shouts with a big smile.

Alice then went to her room to put on her red and white shoes really quick. Sebastian reached into his deck holder that was attached onto a belt that he wore, and pulled out his deck.

"Okay. Let's go!" Sebastian says while taking Alice's hand.

Outside in front of the building, the two duelists met by the dolphin shaped water fountain. They each stood on their own sides. They both had about fifty feet apart from each other. Prince had his duel disk on, and was ready to duel. It was the exact same model of the duel disk Sebastian had. Sebastian was also ready. Upon seeing this, a crowd started to form. First, a few people. Then, after time passed as the two duelist's were preparing, there were already over forty people watching. Alice was watching the duel about twenty thirty behind Sebastian.

Both duelists pushed a button on their respective duel disks and watched as they came to life. The duel disks then lit up. Both player's then put their decks in their deck slots, and drew their first five cards simultaneously.

"Let's duel!" both of the duelists called out.(Prince:4000/Sebastian:4000)

"I'll go first!" Sebastian boasted.

Drawing his sixth card, Sebastian looked through his hand, and pondered on what to do for his first turn.

"For my first move, I'll activate a field spell known as The Sanctuary in the Sky."

A slot came out from the end of his duel disk. He then placed the card in, and watched as the slot on the duel disk closed. The duel field slowly began to change. The two duelists still stood on the ground, but looked as if they were now in the sky. A gold building that looked really old was seen behind Sebastian. The building levitated, and was at least forty feet in the air. There were jagged rocks underneath the building as if the building came from out of the ground. The building had a stairwell in the front, hallways, a tower, and other features.

"With this field spell in play, any Battle Damage that I would take involving my Fairy-Type monsters is reduced to zero. With that out of the way, I'll summon Nova Summoner (ATK:1400/DEF:800) in attack mode."

From a small flash of light, a strange monster appeared that looked like a reef. It was orange, had green rings around its body, and one on its head that had small wings at the ends of it, and a green emblem in the middle.

Sebastian the took two cards in his hand and placed them both in open slots in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. "Now, I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn." (Prince:4000/Sebastian:4000)

Drawing his sixth card, Prince looks at it, smirks and says to himself "_This will come in handy for later."_

"I'll admit, you got me in our last duel, but in this duel, I'll be victorious!"

He then places the card he drew in his hand with the rest of his cards. He then takes out another card, and slaps it on his duel disk.

"I summon to the field Vorse Raider (ATK:1900/DEF:1200)."

Appearing on the field was a brown skinned beast/warrior monster. The monster had yellow eyes, sharp teeth, blue pants, protective gear around his forearms, and headgear on his head with horns that went downward. He also wore a vest with purple dots on it. There were also purple dots on his headgear, at the top of his pants, and on the gear on his arms. He expertly wielded a halberd in his hands, ready to battle any monster.

"With my Vorse Riader having 1900 attack points, your Nova Summoner doesn't stand a chance." Prince states while smirking. Pointing at the opposing monsters, Prince shouts "Now, my Vorse Raider will attack your Nova Summoner with Legendary Slash!"

At Prince's command, the half beast, half warrior monster growled, and then ran across the field with great speed, and slashed the reef looking creature in half, shattering it into millions of pixels.

"Thanks for doing that." Sebastian says while smirking a bit.

With a confused look, Prince asks "What do you mean?"

"Since my Nova Summoner was a Fairy-Type monster, my field spell reduces my damage to zero. Also, since Nova Summoner was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Light Fairy-Type monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck to take its place."

Sebastian then takes his deck out from its deck slot, fans it out, and looks through it carefully.

Looking back up at Prince, Sebastian continues speaking, saying "Oh. Thanks to the effect of my Nova Summoner, if I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on my field, I can summon Airknight Parshath (ATK:1900/DEF:1400) instead."

From a bright flash of light, a half man, half horse creature appeared. He wore blue, and gold protective armor around its chest, arms, and the legs on the horse half of its body. He had small angel wings for ears, long gold hair that stopped at his shoulders, a tall blue hat with a red emblem on the front, and a halo over his head. He also wielded a powerful sword in his right hand, a shield in his left hand, and had snow white feathers around his abdomen, shoulders, and on the back of the horse half part of its body.

Placing a card in his Spell/Trap Card Zone, Prince says "I'll just place one card face down, and end my turn." (Prince:4000/Sebastian:4000)

Drawing a new card, Sebastian then looks at it and places it in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I activate the spell card Book of Moon. This spell card takes one face up monster on the field, and flips it face down."

A blue book with hieroglyphics on the front appeared in front of the spell card image. The book opened up, revealing more hieroglyphics. The book lets out some kind of mystical blue aura that surrounded the half warrior, half beast monster. It then vanished from the field. The only thing left was a holographic card image of the very beast/warrior monster in a horizontal position.

"Now, my Airknight Parshath will attack, and destroy your Vorse Raider. Attack with Divine Slash!"

The half man, half horse creature held out its long, sharp blade to the side. He began galloping across the field with the horse half of its body while letting out a brave battle cry. Before contact could be made, the holographic card image flipped up, revealing the beast/warrior monster in a kneeling position. The half man, half horse creature swung its blade, and prepared to strike.

Prince pushed a button on his duel disk, and held his hand over his face down card as it flipped up. "I don't think so! I activate my trap Sakuretsu Armor! This trap card destroys your monster since it's attacking!"

Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, and made one of his face down cards flip up. "Not so! I have a trap of my own! It's called Divine Punishment! If I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, and you activate a spell, trap, or an effect monster's effect, this trap card negates the effect of your card and destroys it!"

The tower on top of the building behind Damien began glowing with a red aura. Red streaks of lightning then began shooting out from the tower, and crashing on the duel field. All of this action made Prince panic a little, not knowing what was going to happen. The red flashing also made him shield his face. One powerful streak of lightning shot out from the tower, and struck the trap card image, shattering it with ease. Once the lightning subsided, and the tower's red aura went away, the half man, half horse creature continued its assault, and slashed the beast/warrior monster across the chest, making him cry out in pain before shattering. The debris flew back, and struck Prince, making him cringe a bit. He then watch as his Life Point meter dropped a bit.

"My monster was in defense mode mode. I shouldn't have lost any Life Points." Prince states.

"Oh! I didn't tell you. When Airknight Parshath attacks a monster in defense mode, and has more attack points, then you receive the difference as damage to your Life Points."

Prince lowly growls to himself.

"And due to the effect of Airknight Parshath, whenever he inflicts damage to your Life Points, I can draw a card."

Sebastian then draws another card from the top of his deck. Smirking at his handiwork, Sebastian takes a card from his hand, and places it in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I'll end with a face down." (Prince:3300/Sebastian:4000)

Some murmuring came from audience that was watching the duel.

"You're the best, big brother!" shouted Alice.

Sebastian turned around, and smiled at his little sister. He then turned his attention back to Prince.

"Big deal. You made one lucky move. That doesn't mean you're going to win." Prince informs.

"I draw." Prince then snaps off his next card, and looks at it for a moment.

"I summon Dream Clown (ATK:1200/DEF:900)."

A man with red, and yellow pajamas on with gold stars on them appeared. He wore a red hat with gold stars on them, a green clown nose, and purple hair that hid his eyes. He had a sinister smirk on his face.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Laugh all you want, but my Dream Clown has a special ability. If he ever goes from attack mode to defense mode, I can destroy a monster on your field." Prince fired back.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card Foolish Burial. This lets me send a monster from my deck to the Graveyard."

Prince then takes his deck out of the deck slot, and fans it out.

"The monster I'm choosing is A/D Changer (ATK:100/DEF:100)."

He then takes the monster from his deck, and sends it to the Graveyard.

"Now, I'll activate the effect of A/D Changer. If it's in my Graveyard, I can remove it from play to change the battle position of a monster on the field. I'll change the position of my Dream Clown to defense mode, meaning I can destroy your Airknight Parshath."

A short, chubby blue skinned monster appeared on the field. He held two flags. A red flag with "A" on it in his right hand, and a blue flag with "D" in his left hand. The man wore a black jacket, black pants, white shoes, and had purple hair. He took the blue flag in his hand, and pointed it at the man in pajamas, forcing him into a kneeling position. The blue skinned monster then disappeared.

"Now, your Airknight Parshath goes bye-bye!" Prince exclaims while pointing at the half man, half horse monster.

Sebastian then pushed another button on his duel disk, making another card flip up.

"I reveal another trap card. Divine Wrath! By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate the activation of your Dream Clown, and destroy it."

Sebastian takes a card in his hand, and places it in his Graveyard. Without warning, a red lightning bolt shot down from the sky, and struck the man in pajamas, making him cry out in pain before shattering.

Prince then growled with frustration while clenching his fists together. "Come on!"

Chuckling a little, Sebastian smartly replies "Sorry."

Growling again, Prince then said "I end my turn." (Prince:3300/Sebastian:4000)

Drawing a new card, Sebastian then looks at it, and smirks. "Alright. It's time I kicked this duel up a notch. I'm now going to tribute the Airknight Parshath on my field to summon from my hand Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin (ATK:2300/DEF:2000)."

The half man, half horse monster vanished in a flash of light. From the sky, a creature slowly descended. It's body was tranparent, and glowed with a brilliant blue, and white light. There was some kind of ring outlining most of its body that had blue, and yellow on it, with angel wings on the ends of it. He wore blue, and yellow armor. He also had a sword in his right hand, and a shield in his left hand.

"Due to effect of Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin, if my Life Points are higher than yours, his attack and defense points go up equal to the difference." (ATK:2300+700=3000/DEF:2000+700=2700)

The new mystical fairy creature glowed for a bit with a brilliant white light as its strength increased.

"Now, my Neo-Parshath will attack your Life Points directly! Attack with Divine Blast!"

The transparent fairy creature glowed for a bit, and built up a ball of white energy in front of it. The blast of white energy then hit Prince head on, making him slide back a few feet, and groan as his Life Point meter dropped drastically.

After taking his arms out from the front to shield himself, Prince then took a card from his hand, and turned it to Sebastian. "You just triggered the effect of Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness (ATK:2700/DEF:2500)!"

Materializing on the field in an instant was a warrior clad in black skin tight clothing. There was armor on his clothing. He had protective gear on his arms with sharp blades on them, a long red cape, facial gear that hid his eyes, and red spiky hair. On his back, was a huge sword.

"You see, whenever I take damage, and I have no cards on my field, Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness can be summoned from my hand. Also, an Emissary of Darkness Token gets summoned with the same amount of attack points as the damage I took. (ATK:3000/DEF:3000)

Next to the warrior clad in black, a woman appeared. She wore a red dress that came to her feet, with some strong armor at the top, hiding her breasts. She had protective armor around her arms, a single edged sword in her right hand that looked like it could cut through anything, and protective headgear. She also had red, long flowing hair. Her and the man clad in black stood back to back, ready for anything as a team.

"Well, since my Neo-Parshath inflicted damage to your Life Points, I get to draw one card. Also, since my Life Points are still higher, he gains attack, and defense points equal to the difference." (ATK:3000+3000=6000/DEF:2700+3000=5700)

Sebastian then draws one more card from his deck. Afterwards, the transparent fairy creature began glowing with a brilliant white light as its strength increased even more.

"I'll place another card face down and end my turn." (Prince:300/Sebastian:4000)

After seeing Sebastian set yet another card on the field, he growled even more with frustration. Prince started clenching fists together. "_I don't believe this! He's making a fool out of me once again!"_

More murmuring came from the audience that was watching.

"Wow! That guy is so cool!" shouted a young boy from the audience. Everyone in the audience seemed to be rooting for Sebastian. One girl in particular was looking on at the duel. She had on a lime green shirt with no sleeves, tight blue jeans, black and white shoes, blue hair and black eyes.

After drawing a new card, Prince then looks at it, and places the card in his hand. He then places another card in his hand into one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. "You've made a fool out of me too many times! This duel ends here with this move! I activate from my hand the spell Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards!"

A green pot with some red and blue on it appeared. It had a face on it, which consisted of eyes and a wide grin. It let out a wicked laugh.

After Prince drew two new cards, the pot shattered into millions of pixels.

"Now, I'll activate Dark Core! By discarding a card in my hand to my Graveyard, I can remove from play a monster from your field!"

A huge, black ball of energy, with some purple mixed in appeared in front of the spell card image. There was lightning crashing inside of it. The ball slowly made its way towards the transparent fairy creature. and stopped in front of it. The ball of energy then started to suck him in. He tried resisting, but the force was too strong. It was then sucked into the ball of energy completely, leaving nothing behind. The ball of black, and purple energy slowly decreased in size until it vanished.

"Now that your monster is out of the way, I'm free to attack, and wipe your Life Points out! Gorz, attack his Life Points directly with Swift Rush!"

The man in black clothing, and armor held his sword so that the tip of it pointed in the air. He let out a battle cry, and let his sword down at his side. He then ran towards Sebastian head on with great speed.

Sebsastian quickly reacted, and pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Before the man with the huge sword could do anything else, he was stopped in his tracks by a strong force from the trap card image. He then jumped back to Prince's side of the field.

"My Negate Attack trap card negates your attack, and ends your battle phase. So, you're not allowed to attack with any of your other monsters this turn." Sebastian explains.

"You sure are annoying! Everything I do, you stop it!" Prince fired at Sebastian.

Smirking, Sebastian said "Don't get mad at me. I'm just playing the game."

"Whatever! I'll just place a card face down, and end my turn now!" (Prince:300/Sebastian:4000) Prince then places a card in one of his unoccupied Spell/Trap Card Zones.

Sebastian then draws his next card, looks at it and places it in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed."

Another green pot with some red and blue on it appeared. It had a face on it, which consisted of eyes and a wide grin. It let out a wicked laugh.

"This spell card will allow me to draw two cards from my deck."

After Sebastian drew two more cards from his deck, the pot shattered into many pixels.

"Now, I'm going to summon a Tuner monster known as Chaos-End Master (ATK:1500/DEF:1000)."

A man appeared on the field in a flash of light. He had on white clothing, with gold designs on it, white hair, and angel wings.

"Then, from my hand, I'll activate this spell card. It's called Celestial Transformation. This will let me Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand. However, its attack points are halved, and gets destroyed during the End Phase. The monster that I'm going to summon is another Nova Summoner (ATK:1400/2=700)

Another orange reef looking creature appeared on the field from a small flash of white light besides the man in white.

"And now that I have these two on the field, I'll perform what's called a Synchro Summon. By taking a Tuner monster on my field, and another non-Tuner monster, and sending them to my Graveyard, I can summon a Synchro monster whose Level is equal to that of the monsters I send to my Graveyard. Chaos-End Master is a Level three monster, and Nova Summoner is a Level four monster. So, by sending them to my Graveyard, I can summon a Level seven Synchro monster."

The man with angel wings vanished into thin air, and was replaced by three huge, green rings. The three rings formed a column around the orange reef looking monster. The reef looking monster's body then became completely transparent. It then vanished, leaving only seven white stars in the sky aligned beside each other.

Everyone seemed to be amazed at what was happening. Alice was still watching what was going on with astonishment on her face. Prince was watching what was going on too, but had a look of frustration still. The seven stars in the sky then exploded sending out a bright light that made everyone shield their face. The bright light then died down in an instant. Once everyone uncovered their eyes, and looked to see what was going on, everyone except Sebastian gasped at what they were now seeing. They were now looking at a long, white sea serpent looking monster. The sea sepent looking monster had legs on the sides of its body, bat like wings with sharp claws at the top, razor sharp teeth, red eyebrows, long blonde hair that was almost as long as its body. Its hair was well kept together as if it were in a ponytail, but wasn't. The sea serpent monster had black drawings along down its back giving it the appearance that it was from an ancient time. The new monster let out a primitive roar, and easily made Prince's two monsters feel threatened, and shake a bit.

Smirking, Sebastian says "Meet my Ancient Sacred Wyvern (ATK:2100/DEF:2000)! With this monster, I'll win this duel. Ancient Sacred Wyvern's special ability gives it attack points equal to the difference between our Life Points, if mine are higher. Which means, he gains 3700 attack points!" (ATK:2100+3700=5800)

The sea serpent monster took flight in the air, and roared once again because of its new found strength.

"I hate to embarrass you again, but this duel is over! Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack with Eternal Awakening!"

Letting out another roar again, the sea serpent monster began building up white energy within its mouth. The white energy began charging up for a moment.

Prince pushes a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up. "I activate Raigeki Break! By discarding a card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field! And the choice is obvious!"

Prince discarded the only card left in his hand to his Graveyard. A streak of blue lightning shot out from the trap card image, targeting the sea serpent monster. Before the lightning could make contact, it was stopped, and dispersed. The trap card image shattered, and the sea serpent monster was completely unfazed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Prince bellowed.

Prince then looked at Sebastian's field, and saw that he activated a trap of his own.

Chuckling, Sebastian called out "Sorry, but I had a trap waiting for you. It's called Solemn Judgment. When you activate a spell card, trap card or summon a monster, I can pay half of my Life Points and negate the spell or trap, or the summoning of that monster, and destroy it. Although, since I lost half of my Life Points, Ancient Sacred Wyvern loses 2000 points. But he's still strong enough to take out the rest of your Life Points with this attack!" (ATK:5800-2000=3800)

After charging up the energy at long last, the sea serpent monster released a powerful stream of white energy aiming for the man with black clothing, and armor. The stream connected, causing an explosion to ensue. Prince's Life Points meter fell from "300" to "0". The hologram of and the sea serpent monster, and the woman in the red dress with armor faded away, and both duelist's duel disks turned off.

Loud cheering then came from the audience that was watching. There was applauding too.

Alice then ran to Sebastian, hugged him once again. "Big brother, you're the best! I knew you could do it!"

Hugging her back, Sebastian said "Thanks Alice."

People from the crowd then went back on their own way after the duel ended. Others began running toward Sebastian while shouting. This made him, and Alice feel a little uncomfortable.

"Wow, man! You're awesome!" someone shouted from the bunch.

"You're an awesome duelist! Can you teach me how to duel like that?" another person said who was right in front of Sebastian.

With both eyebrows raised, Sebastian slowly responds "Um…yeah. I suppose I can."

"You're Sebstain Tagawa! The undefeated Ygorian Grand Championship duelist, aren't you? Can I have your autograph?" another guy shouts from the crowd.

Prince was still standing in the same spot he had been standing in ever since the duel started.

"I don't believe this! I lost again!" Prince grudgingly says to himself. He then let out a sigh.

"I guess he's just better than I am."

He then collects what he has left of himself, and then walks away. The girl from before with the green shirt on, and blue tight jeans stared on for a bit at Sebastian with a stern look. After a moment, she finally walked off. Meanwhile, Sebastian was still getting bombarded by people with different questions, and others seeking duel tips.

It was then later on that same night. Sebastian had just tucked Alice into bed. He wore simple white pajamas. There was also a glass of water on a small table next to Alice's bed.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian calmly asks.

With a smile, Alice responds "Yes. I'm okay."

"That's good. Get some sleep." Sebastian then kisses her on her forehead, and starts walking out of her room.

Alice then stops Sebastian before he goes. "Wait."

Sebastain walks back towards her bed, and asks "What is it?"

"I wanna become a duelist like you, big brother."

Sebastian couldn't help but to smile. "Are you sure? There's a lot to learn."

Alice then nodded her head. "Yes. I'm sure. You looked so cool dueling today. I wanna learn. Will you teach me? Please?"

"Yes. I'll teach you. For now, get some sleep, okay?" Sebastian says while smiling again.

"Okay."

Alice then laid back down so she could go to sleep.

Sebastian turned off the light switch in her room, and left the door open a bit, so it wasn't completely dark. He then goes to his room, which was right next to Alice's, lays down in his bed, and drifts off to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Put to the Test

**Moofy-Fan:**

**Hey there! I'm glad you thought my very first fanfic was pretty good so far. Yeah, you're right. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, and I did put it in the wrong section. I put in its rightful place now. Everything should be good. I hope you, and whoever else may be reading this enjoys what's coming next. **

All that could be heard was Sebastian chuckling. He had been dueling with his little sister, Alice. She knew very little about dueling, but not as much as Sebastian knew. After about a weeks time from recent events, Sebastian had been going over the basics with Alice. How to summon different high level monsters, how to activate different spells, and traps, what all kinds of spells there were, as well as traps. They were both in Alice's room. They had pulled the table from the side of her bed out so they could duel on it. At the end of the duel, Sebastian had just summoned a monster known as Archlord Zerato, and used his effect to win the duel.

"Oh, man! You beat me again!" Alice said with a depressed tone.

Smiling, Sebastian replies "Cheer up! Dueling is fun. Don't you think?"

"Yeah…I guess so, but I never win against you, big brother! Can't you just let me win one time?"

"Sorry, but dueling isn't about taking it easy on your opponent. It's about strategizing, and winning using your own tactics. You'll understand as we practice more."

"Can we duel again?" Alice asks with excitement.

Smiling again, Sebastian answers "I would love to, but I have to work today. How about when I get home from work? Is that okay?"

"That's great! I love dueling with you!" Alice says with excitement in her voice.

"I love dueling with you too. Now, go get your shoes on."

"Okay!"

Alice then gets up from the floor, and puts her shoes on like Sebastian told her to do. At the same time, Sebastian gathers up both of their cards. He then puts the table back where it was, and places his deck back in its holder on his belt. He then sat her deck back on top of the table. After putting her shoes on, Alice then starts walking with Sebastian. They both go out of the front door of their apartment, and headed to their right. They then came to a door that read "824" at the top. Sebastian knocks on the door. A woman with short red hair, a red sweater on, and white pants, and red shoes opened the door, and happily greeted the pair.

"Hello Sebastian. Hello Alice."

"Hi, Justine. I'm just here to drop of Alice before I go to work."

Smiling, she replied "That's fine with me. Come on in, Alice."

Alice then ran into Justine's apartment. Justine had a daughter that was around Alice's age. Her daughter wore blue jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt with black sleeves. She had long black hair, and black eyes. Upon Alice running into Justine's apartment, Justine's daughter then met up with her, and talked, and laughed for a bit. They then went into another room to play.

"I'll be back later to pick her up."

"Okay. Take care, Sebastian."

Justine then closed her door, and Sebastian made his way down the hallway to leave the building, and go to his job.

It was now night time. Sebastian was walking along the sidewalk of the city by himeself. Whenever it was night time, not many people were out walking, but cars, and trucks still drove in the streets. Sebastian was on his way home. All of a sudden, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Sebastian!"

He then turned around to look, and see who called him. There was no one behind him. He then looked across the street, and saw a girl. She wore a lime green shirt with no sleeves, tight blue jeans, black, and white shoes, had blue hair, and black eyes. She had on her left arm Ygorian City's latest model of their duel disk, and another duel disk in her right hand.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked.

"Follow me." The girl simply replied.

She then turned around, and began walking the opposite way. Sebastian didn't know what she wanted, and was going to continue his journey back home. Somehow he couldn't refuse to follow her. He then looked both ways to make sure there were no vehicles driving. He then ran across the street to catch up to the girl. The girl then looked back to make sure Sebastian was doing what she wanted him to do. She then turned back around, and kept walking. When he finally caught up to her, he stopped running, and walked with her.

"Who are you? And why do you need me to follow you?"

Simply replying, she said "My name is Anarra. I want to duel you."

"Okay, but why?"

"Let's just say that there's someone I know that has a hunch that you may be part of something."

"Part of what?"

"Something greater than yourself. Something you're probably not ready for. Something so crazy that if I told you right now, you wouldn't believe me. I can't reveal that right now. Not until I know."

"Know what?"

"That if you can beat me in a duel. If you are who this person says you are, then you should have no problem defeating me in a duel."

"Wait a minute!" Sebastian then stopped walking, thus making Anarra stop too.

"I'm not taking another step, or agreeing to anything until you tell me what you really want."

Anarra then turned around to face Sebastian.

"I already told you what I wanted."

A little aggravated, Sebastian says "Yeah, I know. But you keep talking about this "person", and something that I may not be ready for. What's going on?"

Anarra then turned back around, and continued walking. "Keep following me."

"Forget this!" Sebastian then went the opposite way. Anarra quickly turned around, and stopped Sebastian.

"Please! Just one duel. I can't tell you everything. It's not my job to do that. Only he can do that."

"Who's "he"?" Sebastian asks.

Anarra only gave Sebastian a look, and didn't say anything.

"Let me guess. You can't tell me, right?" Sebastian says with a little exasperation in his voice.

Anarra only nodded her head.

Sighing, Sebastian replied "Okay. One duel. That's it."

After nodding once again, Anarra responded saying "Thank you."

They both continued walking together. After about five minutes of walking, and no talking, they both came to an alley that was between two abandoned buildings.

"This should do good." Anarra says.

"I don't have my duel disk." Sebastian says.

"That's what I have this one for." Anarra replies.

She takes the duel disk in her right hand, and gives it to him. She then walks, and leaves about thirty feet between them both. She takes her deck out of its holder on her belt, and puts it in her duel disk. Sebastian does the same thing. He takes his deck out from its holder on his belt, and places it in his deck slot. They both simultaneously activate their duel disks, making them come to life.

"I was watching you duel about a week ago. You were dueling that guy. What was his name?" Anarra aks.

"You mean Prince Townsend?"

"Yes. I saw the whole thing. I was debating on whether I should, or shouldn't have came to you that very day, and told you about all this. You dueled like a champ in that duel. Still, I have to see for myself."

"Well, why are we just standing here, and talking then? Let's get down to it!" Sebastian fires.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Anarra fires back.

They both then simultaneously called out "Let's duel!" (Anarra:4000/Sebastian:4000)

"Ladie's first!" Anarra shouts.

She then draws her sixth card, and thinks about what she's going to do for her first turn. She then takes a card from her hand, and places it on her duel disk. "For my first move, I'll summon Rapid-Fire Magician (ATK:1600/DEF:1200)."

A man in a tight purple outfit appeared. He wore a purple hat, and a purple jacket. He had a brown belt on around his waist, and tall brown boots. His entire outfit was outlined in yellow. He had long purple hair, and had two grey staffs, one in the right hand, and the other in the left hand. The staffs had claws on the ends of them that held orbs inside. Inside the staff in his right hand was an orange orb, and inside the staff in his left hand was a yellow orb.

"_Spellcasters? This should be interesting."_ Sebastian says to himself.

Anarra then places a card in one of her empty Spell/Trap Card Zones. "Then, I'll activate the spell card Magical Blast. For every Spellcaster-Type monster on my field, you lose 200 Life Points."

A blast of green energy shot out from the spell card image. The blast struck Sebastian in the chest, making him cringe a little.

"Next, my monster's special ability activates. Whenever I activate a Normal Spell Card, you lose 400 Life Points."

The mage clad in the purple outfit outlined in yellow took the staff in his right hand, and aimed it at Sebastian. A spiral of flames shot out from the staff, and surrounded Sebastian, burning him a little. He groaned a little from this, but quickly shook it off after the flames died down.

Anarra then places another card in one of her empty Spell/Trap Card Zones. "To end my turn, I'll place a face down card on the field." (Anarra:4000/Sebastian:3400)

Sebastian then draws his sixth card, and saw that it was The Sanctuary in the Sky.

"For my first turn, I'll activate the field spell card The Sanctuary in the Sky."

Sebastian then pushes a button on his duel disk, making a slot open up on the side. He placed the card in, and watched as the slot closed. The field slowly changed. A gold building was seen behind Sebastian. It looked rather old. It had a stairwell, a hallway, a tower, and other features. The two duelist's looked as if they were now in the sky.

"As long as this stays in play, any damage I would take involving my Fairy-Type monsters will get reduced to zero. Now, I'll summon Nova Summoner (ATK:1400/DEF:800)."

An orange reef looking creature appeared on the field. The creature had green rings around its body. It also had a green ring around its head, with small wings at the ends of it, and a green emblem in the middle.

"Now, my Nova Summoner will attack your mage." Sebastian says while pointing at the mage with two staffs.

The reef looking creature then charged for the mage. The mage countered its attack by sending out a spiral of flames from the tip of his right staff again. The reef creature was then consumed by the flames, and then shattered into many pixels.

"Since my Nova Summoner was a Fairy-Type monster, The Sanctuary in the Sky reduces the damage I would've taken to zero. Also, since my Nova Summoner was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Light Fairy-Type monster from my deck to the field, as long as it has 1500 or fewer attack points. If I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, then I'm allowed to Special Summon Airknight Parshath (ATK:1900/DEF:1400) instead."

Sebastian the takes his deck out from its slot, fans it out, takes the desired card, and places it vertically on his duel disk.

Appearing in a flash of light was an elf looking creature. He looked more like a half man, half horse creature. He had blue, and gold armor around his chest area, hips, and on the legs of the horse half part of his body. He had a sword in his right hand, a shield in his left hand, and feathers around the abdomen part of his body, and on the horse halfs back.

"It's still my Battle Phase, so I'm allowed to attack with my Airknight Parshath now. Attack with Divine Slash!"

The half man, half horse creature let out a battle cry, and used the horse half part to gallop across the field. He then took the sword in his right hand, and slashed the mage in his chest, making him cry out in pain before shattering into pieces. Anarra only watched as her monster got destroyed.

"Since Airknight Parshath inflicted damage, I can draw one card from my deck."

Sebastian then drew one card from the top of his deck.

"I think that's all I'll do for now. Your turn." (Anarra:3700/Sebastian:3400)

Anarra calmly draws her next card, and looks at it for a moment. She then looks at Sebastian. "I activate the spell card Dark Magic Curtain. By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon Dark Magician (ATK:2500/DEF:2100) from my deck."

A skeleton appeared on the field. All that could be seen was its upper body. The skeleton had an evil look, and wore a mysterious black curtain that was open on the bottom. A strange purple aura was seen, heralding the arrival of something big. Slowly coming out from the strange purple aura, was another mage in a purple outfit. Along with his outfit was a funny looking hat that was also purple. On the mage's outfit were two long cloths that were a darker purplish color. They hung on the back, and front of his outfit, from the top to the bottom. The mage had cold blue eyes, and wielded a green staff in his right hand.

"Dark Magician? Nice. However since I have my field spell in play, I won't take any damage if you attack my Airknight Parshath. After all, he's a Fairy-Type monster." Sebastian informed while smirking.

"Whoever said I was attacking your monster?" Anarra countered.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked with a confused look on his face.

"I activate the spell card Thousand Knives. With Dark Magician on my field, I can activate this card. One monster on your field will now be destroyed."

In front of the spell card image, knives started to appear. More knives started appearing with every second. Without warning, a violent stream of knives shot out, and struck the half man, half horse monster. After each individual knife had its chance to strike the half man, half horse creature in the chest. He then exploded into many pixels.

"If you think that's bad, just wait until you see his attack. It's true that your field spell stops all battle damage if I attack your fairies, but it never said anything about direct attacks! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The mage in purple with the green staff then aimed for Sebastian. A powerful blast of green energy with some static was then shot out of from his staff, and hit Sebastian head on. The force from the blast made Sebastian slide back a few feet. Sebastian then shook it off, and dusted off his shirt a little. He then looked at Anarra.

"Impressive. Do you have anything else?"

"That's it. I end my turn." (Anarra:1850/Sebastian:900)

Sebastian then drew his next card.

"Okay. It's time to take your Dark Magician down! It begins with this: I summon the Tuner monster Chaos-End Master (ATK1500/DEF:1000)."

A man appeared onto the field. He wore white garments outlined in gold, had white hair, and had huge angel wings.

Sebastian then places a card in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. "Next up, is Monster Reincarnation. This spell card will allow me to discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard, and select a monster in my Graveyard, and add it to my hand. I choose Airknight Parshath."

Sebastian then places a card in his Graveyard. The monster card that he desired slowly shot out of the Graveyard, and in his waiting hand.

"I'll now activate Celestial Transformation. This spell will let me Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand. However, its attack points will be halved, and it gets destroyed during my End Phase. I choose Airknight Parshath (ATK:1900/2=950)."

Reappearing on the field in a flash of light, was the same half man, half horse creature, swinging his sword, ready to fight again.

"Now that I have these two on the field, I'll tune my Level three Chaos-End Master with my Level five Airknight Parshath to Synchro Summon the Level eight Avenging Knight Parshath (ATK:2600/DEF:2100)."

The man with angel wings vanished, and was replaced by three huge, green rings. The green rings then surrounded the half man, half horse creature. His body then became transparent, until he vanished completely. The only thing left behind were eight white stars in the air. They were all aligned right beside each other. The eight stars then exploded, sending out a bright light. Anarra then shielded her eyes for a bit. The light then died down. Anarra uncovered her eyes, and saw a new creature. This new creature that she witnessed was a different half man, half horse creature. This one was about twice the size of the previous one. His body appeared to be translucent, and glowed with a brilliant light blue glow. He wore blue, and gold armor, and in his right hand was a sword, and a shield in his left hand.

Anarra was impressed at Sebastian's move, but wasn't intimidated.

"My Avenging Knight Parshath is strong enough to take on your Dark Magician. I'm not stopping there though. He has a special ability. Once per turn, I can change the battle position of one of your face-up monsters. I choose your Dark Magician."

After his words, the mage in purple then kneeled down in a defensive position, and crossed his arms.

"And whenever Avenging Knight Parshath attacks a monster in defense mode, and he has more attack points, the difference gets subtracted from your Life Points. Now, attack with Avenging Knight Slash!"

The new half man, half horse monster held out its powerful sword to the right, and began galloping across the field with the horse half of its body. While doing so, its sword began glowing with a white aura. He then slahed the mage across its chest, making him cry out, and shatter. The debris flew back, and hit Anarra, who only cringed a little.

"I'm ending my turn now." (Anarra:1350/Sebastian:900)

Anarra then drew her next card, and looked at it. She then looked at Sebastian. "This duel is now over."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll show you. First, I'll activate Monster Reborn. This will let me summon a monster from either my or your Graveyard. I choose my Dark Magician (ATK:2500/DEF:2100)."

The same mage in purple with the green staff reappeared on the field.

"Now, I'll summon a Tuner monster known as Night's End Sorcerer (ATK:1300/DEF:400)."

Slowly appearing onto the field was a kid with blonde hair. The kid wore a brown long-sleeved shirt with some white in it, blue pants, a huge blue cloak around his neck that came all the way to the ground. The cloak, and his clothing were tattered. In both of his hands, was some kind of stick with a huge yellow blade on it that curved downwads.

"I'll now activate another spell card. It's called Level Tuning. This spell card decreases the Level of all the monsters on my field by one. So, Night's End Sorcerer's Level goes to one, and Dark Magician's Level goes to six."

Sebastian only looked on to see what Anarra was planning.

"Let's see how you stop this monster! I'm going to now tune my Level one Night's End Sorcerer with my Level six Dark Magician to Synchro Summon the Level seven Arcanite Magician (ATK:400/DEF:1800)."

The kid in tattered clothing vanished into thin air only to be replaced by three green rings. They formed a column over the mage in purple, and surrounded him. His body then became transparent. Everything completely vanished, and the only thing left behind were seven white stars aligned beside each other.

"You're not the only one who can Synchro Summon. I can too. Here he is!" Anarra shouted.

After her announcement, the stars exploded sounding out a bright light. From the flash of light was a new monster. He wore blue, and red garments, with blue gloves. He had tight blue pants on that looked more like spandex. Over his blue, and red garments was a white robe with violet colored designs on it. He also wore a funny looking white hat with violet colored designs on it. In his left hand was a black staff with a yellow orb on the tip of it.

Anarra went on, and said "When Arcanite Magician is Synchro Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters."

Two green orbs appeared in front of the mage in white, and violet colored robes. They were then sucked into his chest.

"Oh. There's something I forgot to mention. Arcanite Magician gains 1000 attack points for every Spell Counter it has." (ATK:400+2000=2400)

He then glowed for a bit with a green aura as his strength increased.

"My Avenging Night Parshath still has more attack points." Sebastian replied.

"You wouldn't make a silly statement like that if you only knew what my Arcanite Magician could do. By taking away one of my Arcanite Magician's Spell Counters, I can destroy one card on the field. But first, I'll activate a trap. I activate Pitch-Black Power Stone."

A huge, black orb appeared on the field in front of the trap card image. The orb had some kind of gold sybmbol on the front that looked like an upside down triangle with a hole in the middle. The tips of the triangle seemed to be divided from the rest of its shape.

"When I activate this trap card, it gains three Spell Counters."

After her words, three green orbs appeared in front of the bigger black orb, and were sucked in.

"Once during every one of my turns, if I wish, I can move one Spell Counter from my Pitch-Black Power Stone, and put it on another card I can put a Spell Counter on. I'll move one Spell Counter from my stone, and give it to Arcanite Magician."

A green orb then shot out of the bigger black orb, and was then sucked into the mage's chest, giving him more power. (ATK:2400+1000=3400)

"Now, I'll get rid of one of his Spell Counters to destroy your Avenging Knight Parshath." (ATK:3400-1000=2400)

The mage's staff began glowing with a green aura. He then pointed his staff, and targeted the bigger half man, half horse creature. A blast of green energy quickly shot out from his staff. The blast connected, and struck the half man, half horse creature in the chest. He then cried out, and exploded into millions of pixels. The debris was sent back, making Sebastian shield himself.

"_I guess this duel really is over. Maybe he was wrong about this guy." _Anarra thought to herself with a disappointed tone.

"Your Life Points are now wide open. Arcanite Magician, attack with Scepter Blast!" Anarra commanded while pointing at Sebastian.

Obeying her command, the mage in white, and violet colored robes pointed its staff, and targeted Sebastian. The staff glowed with a green aura. Another blast of green energy was shot out from the staff, and made its way across the field. Sebastian then took a card from his hand, and discarded it to the Graveyard. This shocked Anarra a little.

"I'm activating the effect of Kuriboh (ATK:300/DEF200:) in my hand."

A brown furball appeared on the field, defending Sebastian. It had short, stubby hands, and feet, and blue eyes. The blast of green energy struck the brown furball creature. It then shattered into many pixels, and left Sebastian unfazed.

"By discarding Kuriboh from my hand to my Graveyard, I can reduce battle damage from one attack to zero." Sebastian explained.

Anarra cracked a smile, seeing as how Sebastian wasn't giving up, and that me may be the one.

"_That was a close one!"_ Sebastian said to himself.

"Pretty good move. I still have Arcanite Magician, so you better watch how you play your cards, or else." (Anarra:1350/Sebastian:900)

"_I hate to admit it, but she's right. That Arcanite Magician of hers can destroy anything on my field. She also has that Pitch-Black Power Stone that she can use to keep adding counters to her monster, and destroying anything she wants. I have to do something on my next turn, or I'm going to lose."_

Sebastian then looked at the only card that was in his hand, and saw that it was Nova Summoner.

"_Nova Summoner's abilty is good, but it wouldn't help me out now. Its effect only activates if it's destroyed because of an attack. I could summon it on my next turn, but more likely, she'll use her Aracanite Magician's effect, and finish me off next turn. I need a game changer right here."_

"I draw." Sebastian then draws his next card, and takes a look at it.

"Well, what is it?" Anarra asks.

Sebastian didn't answer. He only took the card he drew, and placed it in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I activate the spell card Pot of Avarice."

A lavender colored pot appeared. There was jewelry all around the pot, and on the inside of it. It even had gems for teeth, and its tongue was stuck out. It let out a wicked laugh.

"Thanks to this spell card, I can choose five monsters in my Graveyard, shuffle them into my deck, and then draw two cards. I choose Kuriboh, Airknight Parshath, Avenging Knight Parshath, Chaos-End Master, and Nova Summoner."

The five monsters that he chose slowly came out of the Graveyard, and into his waiting hand. He then took his deck out of his deck slot, and added the five monsters to his deck, and shuffled. He then put his deck back in its slot, and drew two cards. After drawing, the pot shattered into many pixels. Sebastian then looked at both cards, and smirked.

"I summon Warrior of Zera (ATK:1600/DEF:1600)."

A brown skinned man that was well built appeared on the field. He wore blue pants, had green gauntlets on his arms, had some kind of green headgear around his shoulders, and his head. On top of the green headgear he wore were two red horns. He wore a red scarf, and had a sword at his right-hand side.

"Since The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, I can tribute the Warrior of Zera, and Special Summon Archlord Zerato (ATK:2800/DEF:2300) from my hand."

The brown skinned man disappeared in a gold light. He was then replaced by a taller monster. This one's skin was violet. In his right hand was a powerful sword that had a jagged tip. He wore a green helmet with red horns at the top, a red scarf that hid the bottom half of his face, a blue battle skirt, and huge, lime green colored wings. His body was surrounded by a brilliant gold aura.

In her head, Anarra thought to herself "_That's it."_

"Thanks to the ability of Archlord Zerato, I can discard a Light monster in my hand to the Graveyard, and destroy all your monsters. I'm discarding from my hand to the Graveyard Nova Summoner."

After sending the card in his hand to the Graveyard, the violet skinned monster held his powerful sword in the air with his right hand. The tower from the gold building shot out a quick jolt of what seemed like yellow lightning. The lightning was shot into the sword. He then swung his sword with all his might, sending out a powerful bow of yellow lightning. The bow of lightning then struck the mage in white, and violet robes. The mage cried out, and exploded. An explosion ensued, making Anarra shield herself.

"Archlord Zerato, finish this! Attack with Heavenly Blade!"

The violet skinned monster then held his sword in the air once again, making it slowly turn completely yellow, as if it were a new blade. He then flew across the field with great speed, and charged at Anarra. Before he could make contact, he swung his sword, and slashed her across the chest, making her cry out. Anarra's Life Point meter fell from "1350" to "0". Both player's duel disks then powered down. The hologram image of the violet skinned man, and the gold building disappeared. The field then turned back to the way it was, with it being night time, and both duelist's in an alley between two abandoned buildings.

Both duelist's stared at each other for a brief moment. Anarra had a stern look on her face, and Sebastian had a look on his face like he was expecting something. Anarra then walked away without saying a word. Sebastian then ran to stop her.

"Wait!"

Anarra then stopped, and slightly turned around toward Sebastian. Sebastian stopped once he got close to Anarra.

Knowing he wasn't going to get a direct answer, he let out a sigh. "Never mind."

Calmly replying, Anarra answered "Don't worry. Your questions will be answered soon. I promise."

Anarra then continued walking. She turned her head around slightly. "By the way, you're good."

Sebastian only watched as she walked away.

"_Who was she?" _Sebastian deeply said to himself.

Anarra was seen walking along the sidewalks of the city alone at night. More cars, and trucks were seen driving, but not many people were on foot.

"_I have to admit, he's a good duelist. Better than I thought. If he's correct, then Sebastian is in for a big surprise."_


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with a Bully

**Okay. To all who have been reading my fanfic so far, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Between my job, and dealing with people…yeah. It's a handful lol. So here's two chapters. Enjoy!**

It was a bright afternoon. Sebastian had decided to take a jog on this day. He was seen running along the sidewalks of Ygorian City. He had a pair of earphones in his ears, and he was listening to his favorite kind of music. His favorite kind of music was Rock. He was wearing a white t-shirt, white shoes, and grey sweat pants. After his first half hour of jogging from his house to a nearby grocery store, he stopped, and took a break.

There was sweat seen dripping from his head, and down his face. He then went into the grocery store he stopped at, and bought some water. He headed back outside. After taking a drink of the water, he felt a little cooler. Sebastian stood there for a few more moments, watching everyone walking, and cars driving. He put the top back on the water bottle, and continued jogging. Sebastian passed by an alley. He then stopped, and went back to the alley to see what he had just saw at the corner of his eye. It was a duel.

There was a boy standing there. The boy had on a red jacket with a white shirt, and blue pants. He also wore white shoes, and had brown hair. Across from him was a group of guys. They all wore black shirts, and pants like they were part of some group. They each had their own different hair colors, and hair styles. One guy stood out from the bunch. He was going to be the little boy's opponent. He dressed exactly like his crew did. Sebastian decided to watch this duel, and take another short break.

"_A duel? Should be fun to watch."_ Sebastian thought to himself.

The guy that stood out from the bunch, started chuckling.

"You know what happens if I win, right? You're deck becomes mine!"

"I won't let that happen, you bully!" shouted the boy.

You could tell the boy was really scared, even though he was standing up to him.

"Hey, Scott, pummel this loser into the ground!" one of the goons shouted from the group.

Scott, the guy that stood out from the bunch replied "I'll do just that!"

Sebastian was now a little frustrated. He now realized Scott was now bullying this boy.

Both the boy, and Scott activated their duel disks once they gave each other enough space in between to duel.

(Boy:4000/Scott:4000)

Scott began laughing again. "This duel should be a piece of cake. For my first move, I'm going to summon Mad Dog of Darkness (ATK:1900/DEF:1400)."

Materializing on the fiield was a huge orange dog. The dog had horns at the top of its head, red eyes, sharp teeth, and sharp clawed hands, and feet. The dog let out a fierce growl, letting opposing monsters know not to dare mess with it.

Scott then takes a card in his hand, and places it in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I'll end my turn with a face down card." (Boy:4000/Scott:4000)

The little boy was a little scared. He let his fear get the best of him, and lacked the courage to do anything at the moment.

"What's wrong? Scared? Maybe you should just go home now, and cry to your mommy!" Scott teased.

The boy then shook his head, snapping himself out of his fear. From nowhere, he received a bit of courage, and wasn't as scared as before.

He then drew his sixth card, and looked through his hand. He was actually really pleased with the cards he drew,and cracked a smile.

" I activate Book of Eclipse."

The boy then placed a card in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones.

A maroon colored book with hieroglyphics appeared on the front appeared in front of the spell card image. The book opened, revealing more hieroglyphics. The book then let off a red aura. The huge orange dog then became surrounded by the aura, and then vanished, only to be placed in a face down horizontal position.

"What Book of Eclipse does is take all face up monsters on the field, and flip them face down." the boy explains.

Smirking, Scott said "Yes, but during my End Phase, all of my face down monsters get flipped face up, and for every monster, I get to draw one card.

"Correct. I summon Shadowslayer (ATK:1400/DEF:200)."

What looked like a skeleton appeared on the field. No one could truly tell what this creature was, but everyone could tell it wasn't human. The creature had blue arms, purple hands with sharp claws, and green clothing. In its right hand was a small blade. The monster was on its hands, and feet, as if it were trying to sneak up on someone, or something.

"Since all of your monsters are in defense mode, Shadowslayer is able to attack your Life Points directly. He'll attack you with his Stealth Slash."

The skeleton looking creature then began crawling on its hands, and feet. He would disappear, and reappear, making everyone lose track of him. He then reappeared in front of Scott, and slashed him with the blade in his right hand. Scott cringed a little. The skeleton creature then jumped back over to the little boy's field.

"I'll place two cards face down on the field. That's it for me." (Boy:4000/Scott:2600)

After the boy's turn, the horizontal card image flipped up, revealing the orange dog lying down in a defensive position. Scott then drew a card, since it was now the End Phase.

Scott lightly chuckled, and said "Is that all you got? That was a waste of a move if you ask me!"

It was now Scott's Draw Phase. He drew his next card, and chuckled again.

"It's time for this duel to end, little punk! First, I'm going to activate the spell Tribute Doll. I have to tribute a monster on my field to use this card. Tribute Doll will allow me to Special Summon a monster from my hand, as long its Level is seven. I'm going to tribute my Mad Dog of Darkness to Special Summon Zoa (ATK:2600/DEF:1900!"

The orange dog vanished from the field in particles of light. Materializing on the field was a huge gargoyle like creature. The creature was blue, had big ears, and had yellow horns protruding from its back, and the back of its arms. He also had sharp yellow claws on its hands, and feet.

"Don't worry. Since I used Tribute Doll, the summoned monster can't attack this turn. I now activate my trap card Metalmorph!"

After the trap card image flipped up, liquid metal shot out from the card, and began covering the body of the gargoyle creature.

"Metalmorph is a trap that equips onto my monster. Thanks to this trap, he gains 300 attack points!" (ATK:2600+300=2900)

By this time, the gargoyle creature's entire body was now covered in liquid metal.

"Since Zoa is equipped onto Metalmorph, I can send him to the Graveyard, and summon Metalzoa (ATK:3000/DEF:2300)!"

After Scott's words, the gargoyle creature slowly began to transform.

This made the boy feel uneasy. Sebastian only looked on to see what was going to happen. All of Scott's goons were smirking, while others chuckled. After the transformation was done, everyone was now looking at a new monster. It was about the same size as the original monster, but a little bigger. It was made completely out of metal. Its forearms, and legs were dark blue, while its thigh area, and upper arm area was a light green color. It had sharp clawed hands, and feet, and had spikes protruding from its body. The new monster made a mechanical noise, signifying that he was ready for a fight.

"I have another spell for you. It's called Double Attack. All I have to do is discard a monster from my hand. I choose Ultimate Obedient Fiend, which is a level ten monster. Then, I have to choose a monster on my field with a lower level. I choose Metalzoa, which is a level eight monster. Now, my Metalzoa can attack you twice this turn!"

Looking at the boy's face down cards, Scott began chuckling again. "I know exactly what you're thinking. Those face down cards are going to protect you, right? Wrong! I play Heavy Storm!"

Scott then places a card in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. Afterwards, strong winds started brewing on the field.

"Thanks to my spell, every spell, and trap card on the field gets destroyed!" Scott says.

The boy's two face down cards flipped up, and then shattered into pixels. These two cards were Negate Attack, and Mirror Force.

All the little boy could do was tremble in fear.

"I knew this duel would be a piece of cake! Metalzoa, attack with Mechanized Mayhem!"

At its master's command, the metal creature slowly ran across the field, shaking the ground in the process. It then jumped in the air, made a fist with its right hand, and landed, crushing the skeleton creature with the balled up fist it made. The force from the attack made the boy shield himself while his Life Points went down.

"Don't forget! Because of Double Attack, he can attack again!" Scott called out.

The boy then looked up at the mechanical monster, and gasped. The mechanical monster then lifted his right foot in the air, and stomped near the boy, but not on him. The force made the boy cry out in pain, fly back a few feet, and land on his back. The rest of his Life Points dropped to zero. The hologram image of the mechanical monster vanished. Both duelist's duel disks then powered down. The boy struggled to get back up on his feet, but wanted to stay down. This was because he saw Scott walking toward him.

"No! Please don't take my cards!" the boy shouted.

Scott then stopped when he got only a few feet from the boy. "Don't be a baby! We had a deal! If I win, you give me your deck! Now, fork it over!"

Scott then let out his hand, waiting for the boy's cards.

"Please! Just let me go!" the boy shouted again.

"Look here, you little runt! I won, alright? Don't make me get physical!"

Scott's harsh yelling scared the boy, and made him tremble.

"Leave him alone."

These very words made Scott look up, and try to find who said that. Scott then saw a guy walking over towards him, and the little boy. It was Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I said let him go." Sebastian calmly said.

"Look, tough guy. I suggest you leave! Not unless you want to get hurt!" Scott said.

Sebastian only looked at Scott, letting him know he wasn't backing down.

"How about we duel?" Sebastian says.

"Duel me? Sure! So, where's your deck?" Scott asked.

"Since I don't have my deck on me right now, I'll use his." Sebastian replies while pointing at the boy on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me! I just beat that deck! I suppose I shouldn't be complaining! I'll just beat it again!" Scott said with a smirk.

"We'll just see. If you win, you can take his deck. If I win, he keeps his deck, and you leave him alone."

Scott noticed Sebastian's music player.

"Sounds good to me! I would like to change one thing though! Since, you don't have your deck on you, _when_ I win, I'll just take your music player! My little sister would love to have that!" Scott said while chuckling.

"Don't do it! He's very strong! I'll give you my deck now, okay?"

Sebastian then replied to Scott, and said "Deal."

This shocked the little boy. Scott only chuckled, and said "Excellent!"

Scott then went back over to where his friends were standing.

"What are you doing? You're going to lose!" the boy said with a worried tone.

"I won't lose." Sebastian said.

Scott over by his friends was seen shuffling his deck. He then put the deck back in the deck slot, and powered his duel disk on again. Sebastian took the boy's duel disk, and strapped it on his arm.

"Let me see your deck." Sebastian said.

"Why would you want to use my deck anyway? I lost with it!" the boy questioned.

Smiling, Sebastian replies "Trust me."

The boy smiled a bit, and then handed Sebastian his deck. After looking though it, and shuffling it, Sebastian then put the deck in the deck slot, and powered the duel disk back on.

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked.

"It's Seth." the boy answered.

Smiling, Sebastian replied "Cool. I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you. I'll take care of this guy for you, okay?"

Seth only nodded, trusting Sebastian.

Scott begins laughing again, and said "Okay. Let's do this! Shall we?"

Both duelist's then called out "Let's do this!" (Sebastian:4000/Scott:4000)

"I'll begin!" Scott says while drawing.

He saw that he drew Mad Dog of Darkness.

"I summon Mad Dog of Darkness (ATK:1900/DEF:1400)!"

The familiar orange dog from before appeared on the field. The dog let out another fierce growl.

"I'm done for now. Your move." (Sebastian:4000/Scott:4000)

Sebastian then drew his next card, and saw that it was Shadowslayer. Sebastian then takes a card from his hand, and places it in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I activate Book of Eclipse. All face up monsters are now flipped face down."

In front of the spell card image, a maroon colored book with hieroglyphics on it appeared. The book opened, revealing more hieroglyphics. The book let out a red aura, and then surrounded the orange dog. The dog then vanished, and was replaced by a horizontal card image of itself.

"I summon Shadowslayer (ATK:1400/DEF:200) in attack mode."

The same knife-wielding inhuman creature from before appeared back on the field.

"Since all of your monsters are in defense mode, Shadowslayer can attack your Life Points directly." Sebastian informs.

"Yeah, I already knew that!" Scott replies.

The inhuman creature in green clothing then started disappearing, and reappearing. It then reappeared in front of Scott, and slashed him across the chest again. Once again, he cringed a bit. The creature in green clothing then jumped back over to Sebastian's field.

Sebastian then placed another card in his Spell/Trap Card Zone."I'll end with a face down." (Sebastian:4000/Scott:2600)

"Well, since it's now the End Phase, my Mad Dog of Darkness gets flipped up, meaning I can draw one card." Scott says.

The horizontal card image flipped up, revealing the dog lying down. Scott then drew a card from his deck.

"It's my turn now! I draw!"

Scott then drew his next card.

"For this move, I'm going to activate the Ritual Spell Card Revival of Dokurorider!"

Grey clouds started swirling in the air on Scott's field.

"I have to send monsters on my field, or in my hand to the Graveyard. Their combined Level has to equal six or more. I'll send the Level eight Metalzoa in my hand to the Graveyard. Now, I'll summon Dokurorider (ATK:1900/DEF:1850)!"

A bolt of lightning shot down from the clouds, and struck the ground. There was a bright light that made everyone shield their face. Once the light died down, everyone looked to see what was going on. A new monster was now on the field. The new monster was a skeleton. It had grey horns at the top of its head. It also wore purple, and blue biker gear. It was on a motorcycle with what looked like a skull head on the front. Both wheels on the motorcycle had spikes on the front.

"Next, I'll switch Mad Dog of Darkness to attack mode."

Scott then switched the monster card from a horizontal position to a vertical position. The orange dog wasn't lying down anymore. It was now standing on all fours.

"Mad Dog of Darkness, rip his pathetic monster to shreds with Take Down Pounce!"

At his master's command, the huge orange dog growled, quickly ran towards Sebastian's monster, and leapt at least ten feet in the air. The dog easily knocked the skeleton creature down on the ground. He then shattered into millions of pixels. Sebastian cringed a little, but not too much. The dog then ran back to his master's field.

"It's your turn, Dokurorider! Attack with Speed Demon Wrecker!"

The skeleton on the motorcycle then began revving up the engine. He then took off on his motorcycle, going at least eighty miles an hour. He began expertly riding in circles around Sebastian, making Sebastian try, and keep his eyes on him. The monster then drove until he was facing Sebastian, and rammed into him with great force. This made Sebastian slide back a few feet as his Life Points decreased some more. The monster then rode back onto Scott's field.

"Is that all you got?" Sebastian asks.

"You really are a tough guy, huh? Time to soften you up! I activate the spell card Hinotama! This spell card inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

A shower of meteors came from the sky, and struck Sebastian, making him shield himself. He cringed slightly as his Life Points dropped some more.

"Let's see how you like my next spell! I play Goblin Thief! This spell card steals 500 of your Life Points away, and gives me 500 Life Points."

Sebastian glowed with a green aura as his Life Points dropped some more. Scott glowed with the same green aura as his Life Points increased.

"I end my turn now." (Sebastian:600/Scott:3100)

Seth only stood by, and watched with a worried look.

"Just give up! Please! You're going to lose!" Seth shouted.

"I won't lose." Sebastian simply replied.

Lightly chuckling, Scott said "I agree with that little pipsqueak! Just give up now, and save yourself the embarrassment!"

Sebastian didn't say anything. He then drew his next card, and looked at it.

"I activate Pot of Greed. This spell card will let me draw two more cards."

Sebastian then drew two more cards from the top of his deck.

Sebastian then looked at the two new cards. He then placed one of the cards he drew into one if his Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I play Change of Heart. This will let me take control of one of your monsters for the duration of this turn. I choose your Mad Dog of Darkness."

The huge orange dog then ran over to Sebastian's field, turning its back on its former master. Scott growled a bit.

"Next, I'll tribute Mad Dog of Darkness to summon Summoned Skull (ATK:2500/DEF:1200)."

The orange dog vanished from the field. A new monster appeared. It was some kind of fiend that was made completely out of bone. It had purple inside that looked like marrow. To be made out of bone, it looked strong. It had sharp claws, horns on its head that went downward, and blue wings.

Sebastian received another growl from Scott. Seth only looked on with a smile on his face.

"Summoned Skull, attack with Lightning Blast." Sebastian ordered.

The bone creature then let out a menacing growl, and raised both of his hands up in front of him. He began charging up electricity in his hands, until a ball of lightning was made. He then threw the ball of electricity at the skeleton on the motorcycle. The skeleton cried out as it was shocked by the lightning, and then shattered into pieces. An explosion ensued, making Scott shield himself, and slide back a few feet. Scott once again growled in frustration.

"Hey, you're good!" Seth said with an excited voice, and smiling.

Sebastian turned his head back to Seth, and nodded while smirking.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!" shouted one of Scott's goons.

"Yeah! Quit messing around, and beat him already!" shouted someone else from the crew.

Scott got a little frustrated from them shouting at him.

"I can handle this!" Scott shouted back at them.

Sebastian then places two cards in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn." (Sebastian:600/Scott:2500)

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Scott said with frustration.

He then snapped off his next card from the top of his deck, and takes a look at it.

"I play the spell Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Scott then placed the card in one of his empty Spell/Trap Card Zones.

Materializing on the field was a small creature. It was in somewhat of a humanoid form, but had no actual hands, feet or face. Its body was made completely out of metal spheres.

"The spell card Fiend's Sanctuary summons a Metal Fiend Token (ATK:0/DEF:0) to my field!"

Seth only looked on to see if there was more to come. Sebastian remained quiet.

Scott then took another card in his hand, and placed it in another one of his empty Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I activate another Fiend's Sanctuary card! Now, I can summon another Metal Fiend Token (ATK:0/DEF:0)!"

Another body of metal spheres materialized on the field next to the first one.

"Those things don't have any attack points. How can you fight with those?" Seth asked.

"Pipe down! Nobody's talking to you! I sacrifice these tokens in order to summon my Ultimate Obedient Fiend (ATK:3500/DEF:3000)!"

The two metal creatures then vanished into particles of light. Red streaks of lightning crashed down on the field from the sky.

Chuckling, Scott says "Prepare to meet the strongest monster in my deck! Ultimate Obedient Fiend, show yourself!"

At Scott's command, the red streaks of lightning came together, and began forming something. It looked like a body, but no one could really tell. An explosion then ensued without warning, and caused a red light to flash, making everyone shield their eyes. After the explosion, everyone uncovered their faces. A large red monster was now on the field. He body looked a bit grotesque. He had veins in his upper body, a muscular build, black pants, no shoes, his teeth showed as if he were some rabid animal, and he had horns at the top of his head. He balled up both of his fists, and was ready for battle.

Sebastian still remained calm.

All of Scott's goons were now chuckling. "You got him on the run now!" shouted one of them from the bunch.

"Attack now, with Flash Flare Lightning!" Scott commanded.

The red monster then lifted both of his hands in the air, and made two balls of red electricity. One in his right hand, and the other in his left. He then expertly threw the two balls of lightning at the bone creature on Sebastian's field. Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up.

"I play Negate Attack. This trap stops your monster's attack, and ends the Battle Phase."

The two balls of red electricity were then stopped, and then dispersed by an unknown force.

Scott then growled. "Fine! I'll get you next turn! Just wait!" (Sebastian:600/Scott:2500)

Seth looked on at the duel. He then looked at Sebastian, wondering what he was going to do, and wondering how he could be so calm at the same time.

Sebastian then drew his next card, and takes a look at it. "_Just what I needed."_

"First, I'll activate the spell card Foolish Burial. Now, I can take a monster from my deck, and send it to my Graveyard."

Sebastian then takes his deck out of the deck slot, and fans it out. He then eyed a certain card which he knew was in Seth's deck. He grabs the card, and places it in his Graveyard slot. He shuffles his deck, and puts it back in his deck slot.

"Now, I'll activate Call of the Haunted. I'll now summon the monster I just sent to my Graveyard."

Slowly ascending from the Graveyard was some kind of creature. Scott, and the rest of his goons only looked on to see what it was. The monster was now fully out of the Graveyard, and on the field. It was a female creature. She was tall, and slender. She had dark wings, a white, and black body, sharp claws, and her hair was white and blue. The right side was white, and the left side was blue. On her forhead was a yellow eye. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"This monster is known as Yubel (ATK:0/DEF:0)." Sebastian said.

Scoffing, one of Scott's goons said "She has no power at all! Your monster can easily take her down!"

"You're wrong." Scott replied.

"What do you mean? Your monster has 3500 attack points, and she has none." the same goon said.

You could easily tell Scott was now a little frustrated because of seeing the monster that was just now summoned.

"That may be, but Yubel is nothing to mess with! If I attack her then her special ability will go off. An ability that will inflict damage to my Life Points equal to my attack monster's attack points! Plus she can't be destroyed in battle, and all damage will go to zero if I attack her!" Scott explained.

"Just don't attack then!" another goon replied.

"I won't!"

"Sorry, but I alreadly have this duel set up. You're going to attack, and you're going to lose." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a confused look.

"I'll activate the spell card Creature Swap. I now have to choose a monster on my field, and give it to you. Then, you have to choose a monster on your field, and give it to me. I'm giving you my Summoned Skull. You on the other hand have no choice but to give me your Ultimate Obedient Fiend."

The bone creature, and the red monster simultaneously vanished. They then reappeared simultaneously. The bone creature was now on Scott's field, and the red monster was now on Sebastian's field.

"Now, I'm going to move to my End Phase. Now, in order to keep my Yubel on the field, I have to tribute one of my monsters. I'll tribute Ultimate Obedient Fiend."

The big red monster glowed with a purple aura. So did the slender female creature. The big red monster then vanished into particles. (Sebastian:600/Scott:2500)

"I draw." Scott said.

He drew his next card, and saw that it was the trap Call of the Haunted.

"_A good card. All I have to do is not attack that thing, and I'll be good!"_ Scott pondered in his mind.

He then saw Sebastian push a button on his duel disk. A card flipped up. His eyes widened at the sight of the card.

"I activate Battle Mania. This trap card can only be activated during your Standby Phase. Whether you like it or not, all of your monsters are now forced to attack this turn." Sebastian said.

Scott growled. "How could I let this happen?"

Some of Scott's goons growled too. Others just stared on at the duel with unhappy faces.

Scott then sighed. "Fine! Summoned Skull, attack with Lightning Blast!"

The bone creature growled, and then charged up a ball of electricity in his hands. He then threw it at the female creature with dark wings. The evil smirk on her face grew. She then caused a wall of thorns to sprout out from the ground, and deflect the attack back at the bone creature. He was electrocuted by his own lightning. He cried out in agony. The lightning then stopped shocking the bone creature, and shocked Scott. He cried out in pain, as his Life Points fell from "2500" to "0"."

The hologram image of the tall, slender female and the bone creature disappeared. Both duelist's duel disks powered down, and tured off.

"How could you lose? You had him on the ropes!" shouted one of Scott's goons that never said anything until now.

"He just got the best of me! That's all!" Scott fired back.

"That shouldn't have happened! Do you have any idea how losing makes us look? It make a fool out of us!" shouted the same goon.

He then grabbed Scott by the shirt, and pulled Scott toward him. We brought you into our group, and this is what you do? You make us look bad?"

"Ushio, I'm sorry!" Scott said.

"You're suppose to be the one who duels, wins, and gets us cards! What's wrong with doing a simple job like that?" Ushio shouted.

He then let go of Scott and threw him on the ground.

"You're on your own!" Ushio said.

Sebastian only looked, and saw what was going on. Ushio then took a look at Sebastian. Scoffing, he finally said "Let's go!" The other goons then followed after Ushio, and walked off.

Sebastian then gave Seth his cards back, and the duel disk. They then walked over to Scott, who had just got off the ground, and on his feet.

"What was that all about?" Sebastian asked.

"It was nothing!" Scott said with a defensive tone.

"It was something. Tell me." Sebastian said.

With a sad look on his face, Scott answered "I just wanted to be cool."

"Cool?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. You see, I joined that gang because I thought it would make me tough, and look cool. I got tired of people pushing me around. So, I joined that gang."

"You don't have to join a gang to be cool, or be tough. Just stand up for yourself. Seth did the same thing to you."

"I know. By the way, I'm sorry for bullying you, and calling you names."

"It's okay." Seth responded.

Going on, Scott says "I left my parents, and went to go stay with them at some hideout. I miss my home, my parents, and my sister."

"You don't need to hang around people like them. Find some people like you to hang around with. More imprtantly, be yourself. You seem like a nice guy."

"I am, but then I turned into a real jerk, and a bully when I joined that gang. Maybe me losing was all I needed. Thank you."

Nodding, Sebastian replied "You're welcome. Now, go home to your parents."

"I will. Thank you."

Scott then walked off in the same direction as his former crew did. Only he went the other way, which was where his home was located.

"You were so cool! I wish I could duel like you!" Seth exclaimed.

"Keep practicing, and you'll be a good duelist one day." Sebastian says while smiling.

"Get home. I'm sure your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"Probably. I was going to my friends house so we could duel each other, but then those guys stopped me, and forced me to duel. It's a good thing you came. I should probably get over there so I can call, and tell my parents that I'm okay."

Sebastian nodded, and replied "I agree. You don't want to keep your friend waiting any longer either, do you?"

"No! Thank you!"

Seth then took off running. He went the opposite way Scott, and his former crew did.

Sebastian then shook his head._ "What is this world coming to that people have to bully each other?"_

He then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

He put his earphones back in his ears, and put his Rock music back on. He then went back on his jog.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unbearable Truth

It was a pretty quiet evening. It was almost dark. Sebastian was outside of the building that he lived in.

"_Where is she? She was suppose to have been here." _Sebastian says to himself.

Sebastian looked at the sight of the few people that were walking. He saw a woman pushing a stroller with her baby inside.

"Hello." the woman happily greeted.

"Hello." Sebastian happily greeted back.

He then looked at the sight of the driving cars passing him by.

"_I should get a car." _Sebastian says to himself.

Sebastian was then broken away from his thoughts as he saw a girl coming towards him. It was Anarra, whom he had met before. She then stopped in front of him.

"Did you get my letter?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be out here if I didn't get it. You're late. You told me to meet you at seven o'clock. It's 7:20."

"I know. There was something I had to take care of on my way here. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Nodding, she replied "Okay. Follow me."

Anarra then began walking. Sebastian followed her. The pair began walking along Ygorian City's sidewalks, and crossing streets. The two walked for about a half hour, and remained silent the whole time. Sebastian looked around at his surroundings, and noticed a restaurant that was no longer in business. The sign on front of the restaurant looked broken down. So did the building. Random thoughts started popping up in his head. He decided to share one of them with Anarra.

Pointing at the restaurant, Sebastian said "I use to eat there."

Anarra looked to see which restaurant he was talking about. She noticed the reastaurant.

"I use to eat there too. Great food." she responded.

"I loved their shrimp." Sebastian said.

"Same here. I wonder why they closed down." Anarra said.

"I think the owner just got tired of the restaurant business. I'm not exactly sure what they're going to build there next. I really wish the owner would come, and get back into the business. He was a really good guy. Everyone around here liked him." Sebastian said.

"You just want some more of his shrimp." Anarra said while surprisingly cracking a smile.

"Well, yeah! I just said that I loved their shrimp!" Sebastian said.

Both Anarra, and Sebastian enjoyed a good laugh after their little conversation.

After about fifteen more minutes of walking, the two finally stopped at a blue, and white house. There was a white fence. The grass seemed neatly cut. Anarra walked up to the gate, and opened it. Sebastian timidly followed behind her, not knowing what he was going to see, or come in contact with.

Anarra turned around, and saw Sebastian's timidity.

"Come on. Everthing is fine." Anarra said with an assuring tone.

Sebastian then went on, and continued following her. The two then went up to the front door, which was white. She opened the unlocked door, and went inside. Sebastian followed her. They went through a hallway, and came to a living room. Sebastian was surprised at how neat the place was.

There were three guys in the living room. One of the three guys was standing. He was about Sebastian's height. He had long black shoulder length hair. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, and a red tie. He also wore black shoes, and had more of a muscular build than Sebastian. You could tell he was older than everyone there. Next to him, was a red couch that the other two guys were sitting on. One was wearing blue jeans, brown shoes, and a white tank top. He had brown hair. The last guy was wearing a darker pair of blue jeans, a green short sleeved shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, and black shoes. He wore a white baseball cap. The guy in the black suit walked over to greet Sebastian. He then held out his hand to give him a handshake.

"You must be Sebastian. My name is Norman."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian says while giving him a handshake back.

"I heard from Anarra that you beat her in a duel. Impressive." Norman complimented.

"Thanks." Sebastian replies.

Sebastian then looked around at his surroundings, and the new people he had just seen. After standing for a moment to observe everything, he finally talks.

"Why am I here?" Sebastian simply asks.

"I'll tell you why you're here." Norman replies.

"As Anarra may have already told you, you're part of something big."

"Yeah, she already told me that."

"Well, let me break it down for you." Norman goes on.

"You see, a long time ago, a supernatural force was born. We have no idea where this force came from. All we know is that it's very dangerous."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asks.

Norman replied "This force, wherever it came from, is very dangerous. As time passed after it was born, it took it upon itself to travel through many dimensions. Dimensions where creatures dwelled. Both human, and non-human. Not only did this force travel to these dimensions, but it destroyed them."

"I don't get it." Sebastian said.

"I know you don't, Sebastian. I don't expect you to understand everything right now, but you will. Back to what I was saying, the reason why whatever this supernatural force was had the motive, was so that it could gain power. The more dimensions it visited, and conquered, the more power it gained. However, this force hardly did anything. You see, there are minions that this entity created. They were made specifically so it wouldn't have to fight. These minions are called the Fallen Guardians."

"The Fallen Guardians?" Sebastian asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. The Fallen Guardians. These minions traveled through these dimensions with this force, working for it, and helping it conquer these dimensions. Luckily, there are opposing forces that wish to stop the Fallen Guardians. They're called the Lost Angels. These Lost Angels firmly stood talll, and fought against the Fallen Guardians. Some of them won in battle. Others lost. And whenever any of the Fallen Guardians, or Lost Angels lost in battle, this force that was behind all this, was somehow able to grow in power. Not only with the dimensions it conquered."

Not grasping at anything Norman was saying, Sebastian asks "What do I have to do with this?"

"So, you wish to get right to the point?" Norman asks with his eyes closed, and head down.

"Yes." Sebastian responded.

"Well, we're the only one's who can stop this entity from completing its mission. As far as we know, this is the last dimension that we know of that they haven't conquered yet. Sebastian, this world is in grave danger."

"You're saying the world is going to end?" Sebastian asks with his voiced raised a bit.

"Unless we can stop this force from destroying this world, then your answer is yes."

"Wait. What do you mean we?" Sebastian asks.

"You're part of this group, Sebastian. You have to help us to stop this world from being destroyed. You're a Lost Angel. So are we."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. Norman, Anarra, and the other two only looked to see what was so funny.

"The Lost Angels, huh? Right!" Sebastian said while still laughing.

"You think we're funny? I'll show you what funny is!" the guy in the white tank top boasted while getting up from the couch.

He then started walking over to Sebastian.

"Brad!" Norman shouted.

Brad looked over at Norman. Norman only gave him a look, letting him know to back down. Brad did just that, walked back over to the couch, and then sat down.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Sebastian. I'm telling the truth. You're part of the Lost Angels. It's our job to stop this force, and the world from being destroyed.

As Norman was finishing up his last sentence, Sebastian started chuckling.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe this hocus pocus, do you? There's no such thing as supernatural forces, or Fallen Guardians, and I'm certainly no angel."

"You have to believe me when I tell you this. Everything I'm telling you is very true, and very real. If we don't act soon, this world, and everyone who dwell in it, will be long gone."

"Look, I'm not going to stand here, and listen to anymore of this nonsense. I'm leaving."

He then looked at Anarra. "Thank you for waisting five minutes of my valuable life listening to this mumbo jumbo. Leave me alone. All of you."

Sebastian then turns around to leave. Anarra then runs after Sebastian to stop him.

"Wait!" Anarra shouts.

"Just let him go!" Brad said to Anarra.

This made Anarra stop, and look back at Brad. Sebastian stopped as well, only to see if Brad had anything to say, but didn't look back.

"But.." Anarra begins speaking.

"If he doesn't want to believe anything Norman has to say, then forget him!" Brad goes on.

Sebastian ignored everything Brad had said, and then contined walking. Sebastian made his way out of the house, and started walking along the sidewalk to go home.

"So, where does this leave us now? I mean..we don't need him, right?" Brad asks Norman.

Norman closed his eyes, and held his head down. "Yes, we need him. I have faith in Sebastian. He'll come around."

"What do you mean you have faith in him? You saw the way you just explained everything to him, and how he mocked us? We shouldn't deal with anyone like that anyway!" Brad goes on.

"Brad, you have to understand. When I recruited you, you didn't believe everything I told you at first, did you?" Norman asks while turning to him.

"No, but.." Brad starts saying.

"Well, Sebastian is the same way. None of you three sitting in here right now believed what I told you at first. We'll just have to hope Sebastian understands what I'm talking about before it's too late."

The other guy, who had been quiet the whole time, stood up to his feet from the couch he was sitting in.

"I say we continue fighting. It doesn't matter if we don't have Sebastian on our team now. I believe Norman when he says that Sebastian will come around. After all, we_ are_ the last of the Lost Angels left. We need to come up with some kind of plan. We did our job. Sebastian now knows." he says.

After nodding, Anarra said "Jacob's right. I believe you too, Norman."

Everyone then looked at Brad to see if he would agree with Norman too. Brad didn't want to agree with Norman, but knew that he had to, due to the fact that Norman has never lied, or steered anyone wrong about anything.

Sighing, Brad said "I believe."

"You believe what?" Anarra asks.

A little frustrated with Anarra's question, Brad says "I believe that Sebastian will come around, and that he'll join us."

"Good. All we can do is now hope that fate will be on our side." Norman said.

Back at Sebastian's home, him and Alice had just walked in the door.

Smiling, Sebastian said to Alice "Alright. You know what time it is. It's bed time."

Nodding, Alice replies "Okay."

Alice then goes to her room to get prepared for bed. Sebastian himself goes to his room.

Sighing, he says to himself "_What a day!"_

He then sits on the edge of his bed, and begins thinking about everything that was told to him when he was visiting Norman.

He then heard the water from the shower turning on. Alice was about to take a shower before she went to bed.

"_No way. I'm too smart to believe something foolish like that."_ Sebastian says to himself.

"_They're all just a bunch of weirdo's."_

After about ten minutes, Alice got out of the shower. She put her pajamas on, and was tucked into bed by Sebastian. Sebastian had put a glass of water next to her bed on a table like he always does.

"Goodnight." Sebastian softly says.

"Goodnight, big brother." Alice says.

Alice looked as if she could fall asleep any minute. In no time, she was sound asleep. Before going to his room, he left Alice's door open a bit like he always does. He then checked the front door to make sure it was locked. He then yawned.

Rubbing his eyes, he said "Time for me to go to sleep."

Sebastian then went to his room to get ready for bed. After taking his shoes off, he heard something. It sounded like glass breaking. Sebastian got up from his bed, and went to go check it out. Glass was indeed broke in the kitchen. Sebastian noticed the glass on the floor.

"_What happened in here?"_

He then went to the broken window, and looked down on the ground outside. Sebastian was a little shocked to see what was down there. There stood a dark figure that wore a black cloak with a hood. It seemed human, but lifeless. It only stared up at Sebastian.

"_Who, or what is that?"_

The dark figure then took off running in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Sebastian called out to the dark figure. It kept running. Sebastian tried his best to hurry up, and catch whatever this thing was. Sebastian started running as soon as he got out of the building he was in. The dark figure was fast, but Sebastian was faster. However, the dark figure was already gone. Sebastian ran in the direction he last saw the dark figure, only to find nothing.

"_Man! I lost him!"_ Sebastian says to himself.

Sebastian then looked over to his right, and saw the dark figure standing there in an alley. Sebastian ran over to it, and stopped, but kept his distance. The dark figure had its back towards Sebastian.

"Hey! Who are you? Did you break my window?" Sebastian asks.

The dark figure only stood there, and didn't move.

"Face me!" Sebastian shouts.

Upon Sebastian's command, the dark figure pulled off the hood on its black cloak. It was a man. He had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. He then turned around, and faced Sebastian. His eyes looked blank, and looked like he hasn't had any sleep in two weeks.

Sebastian immediately recognized the man. Sebastian was a little shocked from the recognition.

"Prince?"


	5. Chapter 5: The First Shadow Duel Part 1

"Prince? What are you doing?" Sebastian asks.

Ignoring Sebastian response, Prince only looked at Sebastian with a blank look.

Irritated, Sebastian asks "I said what are you doing? Are you the one that broke my window?"

Prince only looked on at Sebastian with the same look. Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Sebastian got even more irritated.

"I don't appreciate you coming to my place, and breaking my window! How you did it is beyond me, due to the fact that I live on the eighth floor! It doesn't matter! I hope you're ready to pay for the damages!" Sebastian says while taking a step closer to Prince.

Prince closed his eyes, and held his head down.

"Let's duel." Prince nonchalantly says.

"You want to duel me? Look, this isn't the time for a duel!" Sebastian fired.

"Scared?" Prince asks.

"No! I'm not scared! You broke me window, and you're worried about dueling me? Get real!"

"A duel will settle everything. We'll duel. If you win, your window will be paid for. If I win, you let me go."

"Whether I win, or lose, you'll be paying for it! We don't even have duel disks!" Sebastian pointed out.

"Yes, we do." Prince says.

After Prince's words, duel disks appeared on both Prince's, and Sebastian's arms.

Astonished, Sebastian says "What the..? What was that? A magic trick?"

"Just duel me." Prince once again nonchalantly says.

"Okay. If a duel is going to settle this, then let's duel!" (Prince:4000/Sebastian:4000)

"I'll go first." Sebastian says while drawing his sixth card. He saw that he had Cards from the Sky, Majestic Mech - Goryu, Negate Attack, Airknight Parshath, Fairy Archer, and his newly drawn Mind Trust.

"First, I'll activate Cards from the Sky."

Sebastian then placed the card in one of his empty Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"Cards from the Sky is a spell card that will allow me to select a Light Fairy-Type monster in my hand, and remove it from play to draw two cards. I choose Majestic Mech – Goryu."

After taking the desired monster in his hand, and placing it in the remove from play slot on his duel disk, he then drew two cards. He saw that they were Chaos-End Master, and another Negate Attack.

"Since I activated this spell card, I'm not allowed to Special Summon a monster, or conduct my Battle Phase this turn. It's the very first turn of the duel, so I can't attack anyway. Now, I'll summon Fairy Archer (ATK:1400/DEF:600) to the field."

A small pixie creature appeared on the field. She had brown hair. She wore a blue outfit with a green skirt, and had yellow and pink pixie wings. In both of her hands, she held a yellow and pink bow.

"Fairy Archer looks cute, but she has a special ability. Once per turn, I can inflict 400 points of damage to your Life Points for every Light monster on my field. I have one, so that's 400 points."

A yellow arrow materialized into particles on the bow that the small pixie held. On the end of the arrow, there was a pink jewel. The pixie pulled the arrow back, and aimed for Prince. She then let the arrow go. The arrow hit Prince in the chest. As the arrow disappeared into particles, he cringed a bit.

"Since I used the effect of Fairy Archer, I can't attack this turn." Sebastian says.

Sebastian then placed a card in one of his empty Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I'll end my turn with one face down card." (Prince:3600/Sebastian:4000)

"I'll go now." Prince says while drawing.

"I'll summon to the field Mystic Tomato (ATK:1400/DEF:1000)."

A big, red tomato creature materialized on the field. It had sharp teeth, and a purple tongue that stuck out of its mouth.

Pointing at the pixie creature across the field, Prince calls out "Attack his monster."

The tomato creature on Prince's field then charged for the pixie creature with its tongue still sticking out.

"_If that thing is destroyed in battle, he can summon a new monster to take its place. He must be planning to take out both of our monsters, and then attack my Life Points with whatever he decides to bring out next. That's not happening."_ Sebastian pondered in his mind.

Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up.

"I reveal my trap. It's called Negate Attack. It's stops your monster's attack, and ends your Battle Phase right here."

The tomato creature was stopped by an unknown force. Not able to proceed any further, the tomato creature jumped back over to Prince's field.

"I'll just place two cards face down on the field." (Prince:3600/Sebastian:4000)

"Fine. I draw."

Sebastian draws his next card, and takes a look at it. He places it in his hand with the rest of his cards.

"I'll now summon Chaos-End Master (ATK:1500/DEF:1000)."

A man with white hair, white clothing, and huge, white angel wings appeared on the field from a flash of light.

"My Chaos-End Master will attack your Mystic Tomato. Attack with Shining Blast!"

The man with angel wings extended both of his hands out in front of his body, aiming at the tomato creature. A ball of white energy then began forming in his hands. A beam of white energy shot out from the ball, and struck the tomato creature head on. It then exploded into many pixels. Prince shielded himself from the blast.

"My Mystic Tomato has a special ability that activates whenever it's destroyed in battle. It'll let me Special Summon a Dark monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer attack points."

Prince then took the deck out of the deck slot, and searched through it. He eyed a certain card, and placed it on his duel disk.

"I choose another Mystic Tomato (ATK:1400/DEF:1000)."

Another red tomato creature with its tongue stuck out appeared on the field.

Prince shuffled his deck, and placed it back in his deck slot.

"Well, Chaos-End Master has a special ability too. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, I get to Special Summon a Level five or above monster from my deck with 1600 or fewer attack points."

Sebastian took his deck out of his deck slot, and fanned it out. He took a card out from the fanned out deck, and placed it on the duel disk.

"I choose Sphere of Chaos (ATK:1600/DEF:0)."

A black orb appeared on the field from a flash of light. It had some gold on it, and a gold eye on the front of it.

Sebastian then shuffled his deck, and put it back in the deck slot.

"Now, I'll have Sphere of Chaos attack your second Mystic Tomato with Twilight Blast!"

The black orb glowed with a gold aura. A gold beam of gold light was shot out from the gold eye on the front if it. The beam went straight through the tomato, and made it shatter into pieces. Once again, Prince shielded himself from the blast.

"You've just triggered my Mystic Tomato's effect again." Prince says.

He then took his deck back out of the deck slot, and searched through it again.

"This time, I'll summon a new monster. "I call upon Dark Jeroid (ATK:1200/DEF:1500)."

A hideous blue monster materialized on the field. It had front legs, hind legs, arms, and small tentacles on its back with sharp pincers on the ends of them.

"Dark Jeroid has a special ability that activates whenever it's summoned. I can reduce the attack power of a monster on the field by 800. I choose your Chaos-End Master. I have a face down that I'll chain with its effect. It's a Quick-Play Spell Card called Inferno Reckless Summon! This spell card activates whenever I Special Summon a monster with 1500 or fewer attack points to my field. Now, I can Special Summon all the monsters with the same name. My opponent can select a monster on their field, and summon all the monsters with the same name too." Prince explains.

"I don't have any other monsters with the same name as the ones I already have on my field." Sebastian says.

"Well, that's too bad. As for me, I'll summon two more Dark Jeroid's (ATK:1200/DEF:1500) (ATK:1200/DEF:1500). One from my hand, and the other from my deck."

Appearing on the field were two more copies of the hideous blue creature. They appeared right next to the first one.

"Now, Dark Jeroid's effect goes off, decreasing your Chaos-End Master's power by 800." (ATK:1500-800=700)

"Next, I'll use the effects of the other two Dark Jeroid's on my field. I'll lower the power of your Sphere of Chaos, and Fairy Archer by 800." (ATK:1600-800=800) (ATK:1400-800=600)

Sebastian only remained calm, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, since I'm not attacking with Fairy Archer this turn, I'll use her effect. It causes you to lose 400 Life Points for every Light monster on my field. I have three, so that's 1200."

Another yellow arrow with a pink jewel on the end of it appeared on the bow that the pixie creature held. She pulled the arrow back, and fired it at Prince.

"I reveal my trap card Energy Absorbing Monolith! Whenever you activate an effect that deals damage to my Life Points, this trap negates the damage, and then increases my Life Points by the amount of damage I would've taken." Prince said while the card flipped up.

A black barrier appeared in front of Prince. The barrier slowly sucked in the arrow. As the black barrier glowed with a white aura, Prince glowed with the same white aura as his Life Points rose up a bit. The barrier then faded away.

"I'll just place a card face down, and end my turn." (Prince:4500/Sebastian:4000)

"I draw." Prince drew his next card, and looked at it. He then placed it in his hand with the other cards.

Prince pushed a button on his duel disk, making a slot open up on the end of it.

"I activate the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone."

Prince then placed the card in the slot, and watched as it closed. The field suddenly changed. Dark clouds started forming in the air above the duel field. There was also some thunder, and lightning. Some winds brewed in the field, but wasn't too bad.

"Thanks to my field spell, all Dark monsters on the field gain 500 attack points, and lose 400 defense points. My Dark Jeroid's are Dark monsters, so they gain power."

All three of the blue creatures glowed with a bright blue aura as their strength increased. Sebastian only stared at the opposing monsters as they gained power. (ATK:1200+500=1700/DEF:1500-400=1100) (ATK:1200+500=1700/DEF:1500-400=1100) (ATK:1200+500=1700/DEF:1500-400=1100)

Pointing, Prince called out "Now, my Dark Jeroid's, attack! My first one will attack your Chaos-End Master!"

One of the hideous blue creatures charged for the man in white clothing.

"I have another Negate Attack trap card!" Sebastian called out while pushing a button on his duel disk.

The creature was stopped in its tracks by a force, and couldn't proceed any further. It then jumped back over to Prince's field.

Lowly growling, Prince said "I end my turn." (Prince:4500/Sebastian:4000)

Sebastian then draws his next card, and takes a look at it.

"_I'll save this for later."_Sebastian says to himself.

"Okay. For this turn, I'll kick things up a bit. First, I'll use the effect of Fairy Archer. You now take 1200 points of damage."

A yellow arrow with a pink jewel on the end appeared on the bow. The pixie creature pulled the arrow back, and shot it at Prince. The arrow struck him in the chest. He cringed a bit, and held his chest while groaning.

"That's not all I'll do. I'll sacrifice Fairy Archer in order to summon Airknight Parshath (ATK:1900/DFE:1400)."

The pixie disappeared, and was replaced by a half man, half horse creature. The man wore blue and gold armor on his chest. He had big elf ears. In his right hand was a powerful sword, and in his left hand was a powerful shield. There were white feathers on his stomach and on the back of the horse half part of his body.

"Now, I'll tune my Level three Chaos-End Master with my Level five Sphere of Chaos in order to Synchro Summon Avenging Knight Parshath (ATK:2600/DEF:2100)."

The man with angel wings disappeared and was replaced by three rings. The rings formed a column around the black orb creature. The black orb then became transparent, and disappeared completely. The only thing left behind were eight balls of white light that were aligned next to each other. The balls of light exploded, and sent off a bright light that made Prince cover his eyes. The light then died down. Once he uncovered his eyes, he saw a new monster. This one looked just like the half man, half horse creature that was already on the field. However, this one was bigger, and its body seemed translucent, and glowed with a light blue aura.

Prince lowly growled.

"You wanted another duel with me, and now you have it. I'll use the ability of the Avenging Knight Parshath on my field to change the battle position of one of your Dark Jeroid's. One of them now goes to defense mode."

One of the blue creature's then kneeled down on its knees, and crossed its arms.

"Airknight Parshath, attack with Divine Slash!" Sebastian called out.

The half man, half horse creature held out its sword to its side, and used the horse half part of its body to gallop across the field. He let out a battle cry, and slashed one of the remaining blue creatures in attack mode in half. It then shattered into pieces. Prince cringed a bit.

"Since my Airknight Parshath inflicted damage to your Life Points, I get to draw one card."

Sebastian then drew a new card off the top of his deck.

"I'm not done. Avenging Knight Parshath will attack now with Avenging Knight Slash!"

The bigger half man, half horse creature then pulled out his sword to his side, and galloped across the field. His sword glowed with a white aura. He let out a battle cry, and slashed the blue creature that was kneeling down in half. It then shattered into pieces. Prince grunted from the attack, and held his chest again.

"You may be wondering why your Life Points dropped. Whenever Avenging Knight Parshath attacks a monster in defense mode, and his attack points are higher, then you receive the difference as damage." Sebastian explains.

"That's all I'll do for this turn." (Prince:1600/Sebastian:4000)

Prince then begins snickering. His snickering then turns into maniacal laughter. Sebastian then looked at Prince with an eyebrow raised, wondering what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asks while irritated a bit.

"You fool! You have no idea what you're up against!"

Sebastian gasps a bit because the voice he had just heard was no longer Prince's voice.

Maniacally laughing, the stranger says "Surprise!"

"What the..? What's going on here?" Sebastian asks.

"You thought I was Prince, but I'm not!"

"But how..? I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't understand! The feeble human mind, such as yours, couldn't possibly grasp onto the purpose of the Fallen Guardians!"

"The Fallen Guardians?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes! The Fallen Guardian!"

"This is crazy! How did you do that?"

"Don't worry about that right now! Just know that you're not going to stop me! I draw!"

The stranger drew his next card.

Darkly chuckling, he said "It's about time I showed you my true form!"

"You're true form?" Sebastian asks.

Prince's body then glowed with a shimmering white aura. The light then died down, revealing a new person.

Awestruck, Sebastian only looked on._"This can't be happening!"_

Once the transformation was done, the man still wore the same black cloak. He had jet black shoulder length hair, and bangs that covered his eyes. The man lifted up his head, moving his bangs out of the way to show his black eyes. An evil grin was painted on his face.

This made Sebastian take a step back in shock. Darkly chuckling at Sebastian, the stranger says "One last thing!"

The man then held out his arms to his sides, and held his head in the air. Immediately, huge purple angel like wings grew from out of his back.

Even more shocked, Sebastian said "Am I seeing things? This has to be a dream!"

Letting his head, and his arms back down, the man responded and said "This is no dream! I hope you're ready to duel the real me! You can call me Razetti! Let's finish this!"

Razetti looked at the card he drew, and smirked.

"I'll set this card face down. Then, I'll summon Flare Resonator (ATK:300/DEF:1300)!"

Appearing on the field in a small burst of flames was a small creature that levitated in the air. It wore a purple robe with a fire symbol on the front. It also held a stick in his right hand with two pointed tips. It had a grey head that seemed more like a helmet. The grey helmet hid its face, but still showed the creatures red eyes. The creature also had strangely pointed grey ears.

"Since Flare Resonator is a Tuner monster, I'll go ahead and take advantage of it! By tuning my Level three Flare Resonator with my Level four Dark Jeroid, I can Synchro Summon Chaos King Archfiend (ATK:2600/DEF:2600)!"

The small creature vanished into a small burst of flames. It was replaced by three green rings. The three green rings then formed a column over the hideous blue creature. Its body became transparent, and then disappeared completely. The only things left behind were seven white balls of light in the air that were aligned next to each other. The balls of light then exploded and sent out a bright light that made Sebastian cover his eyes. Razetti only looked on with an evil grin. Once the light died down, a new monster was seen. The new monster was a thin monster. It had a dark blue colored body, and purple arms and legs. Its thigh area was a maroon color. It also had dark colored hair that looked like fire and smoke. Protruding from its arms were long thin blades, two on each arm. These blades were engulfed in fire.

"Thanks to Mystic Plasma Zone, my Chaos King Archfiend gets 500 attack points because he's a Dark monster!"

The thin purple and blue creature glowed with a bright blue aura as its strength rose up a bit. (ATK: 2600+500=3100/DEF:2600-400=2200)

"Oh! Whenever Flare Resonator is used as part of a Synchro Summon, the summoned Synchro monster gains 300 attack points!"

The thin purple and blue then became engulfed in flames as its strength rose up again. (ATK:3100+300=3400)

Seeing Razetti's monster grow in attack strength, Sebastian braced himself, and kept calm.

"With my monsters attack power up to 3400, your pathetic monsters don't stand a chance! Attack with Blood Lust Massacre!"

"Whenever Chaos King Archfiend attacks, the attack points of all the monsters on your field switch with their defense points until the end of this turn!" Razetti said. (ATK:2100/DEF:2600) (ATK:1400/DEF:1900)

The thin purple and blue monster ran towards the smaller half man, half horse creature with great speed. The fire on its blades grew. The monster jumped in the air and expertly executed a somersault. He came down and slashed the smaller half man, half horse creature in half with both arms. An explosion ensued. Sebastian cried out in pain as his Life Points dropped. He slid back a few feet. After sliding back, he doubled over, and held his chest while trying to catch his breath. Razetti darkly chuckled at Sebastian's hunched over state. The thin purple and blue monster jumped back over to Razetti's field.

"What was that? That damage…felt real!" Sebastian said lowly to himself.

"I know what you're thinking! The damage is real! That's right! We've been in what I like to call a Shadow Duel this whole time! Whenever duelists are in a shadow duel, and they take damage, they'll actually feel it!"

Taking his hand off his chest, and straightening up his posture, but still hurt, Sebastian said "That can't be! This isn't real!"

"Keep saying that to yourself, but I'm afraid this duel is very real!" Razetti says while chuckling.

"So, what happens to the player that loses? Do they just lose, and that's it?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm afraid not! The player that loses this duel will no longer exist in this world! They'll be trapped forever…in the Shadow World!"

Sebastian only gasped at Razetti's repsonse.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Shadow Duel Part 2

"I end my turn!" (Razetti:1600/Sebastian:2000)

Sebastian held his chest again from the pain that had been inflicted on him before.

"_This pain! I've never felt this before!"_Sebastian pondered in his mind.

"_I still can't actually believe this is real! How?"_

"_Could it be possible that everything Norman was telling me was true? What do I do now?"_

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to make a move?" Razetti asks while grinning.

"I'll make a move! I draw!"

Sebastian draws his next card, and looked at it. He then placed the card in his hand with the rest of his cards.

"I'll use the effect of my Avenging Knight Parshath! I'll change your Chaos King Archfiend's mode from attack mode to defense mode!"

The thin purple and blue monster crossed its arms and kneeled down on one knee.

"Since my Avenging Knight Parshath has more attack points than your Chaos King Archfiend has defense points, he'll destroy him! Attack!" Sebastian called out while pointing at the thin monster across the field.

The half man, half horse creature on the field held its sword out to its side, and used the horse half of its body to gallop across the field. Its sword glowed with a white aura. He let out a battle cry and prepared to slash the thin creature in half.

The grin on Razetti's face grew.

"You fool! Did you forget I had a face down card? I activate Nightmare Wheel!"

Razetti pushed a button on his duel disk, and made a card flip up.

The half man, half horse creature vanished into particles, and reappeared into particles on Sebastian's field. A bone structure appeared on the field. It looked like the skull head of an animal. Its mouth was open. Inside the mouth of the skull head was a huge metal wheel that looked specifically for torture. It latched itself onto the half man, half horse creature's back, making him hunch over, and grunt in pain.

"What did you do to my monster? What is that contraption?" Sebastian asks.

"Due to the effect of my trap card, Nightmare Wheel, I get to choose a monster on your field. That monster that I choose can no longer attack, or change its battle position. So, you pretty much have a monster that can't do anything!" Razetti says while chuckling again.

Sebastian lowly growled, and quickly calmed himself down.

"Fine. I'll just place a card face down, and end my turn." (Razetti:1600/Sebastian:2000)

"I draw."

Razetti snapped off his next card from the top of his deck.

The metal wheel inside the skull head spun around several times, while making a grinding noise in the process. Sebastian winced a bit, and grunt in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you about Nightmare Wheel's other effect! During every one of my Main Phases, you lose 500 Life Points!" Razetti says with the same grin on his face.

Razetti then takes a card in his hand, and slaps it on the duel disk. "I summon Sangan (ATK:1000/DEF:600)!"

A small round creature with brown fur appeared on the field. It had short green arms and legs. It also had three yellow eyes.

"Since Sangan is a Dark monster, he gains 500 attack points!"

The small round creature glowed bright blue as its strength increased. (ATK:1000+500=1500/DEF:600-400=200)

Sebastian lowly growled again.

Pointing, Razetti called out "Chaos King Archfiend, attack with Blood Lust Massacre! Now, your monster's attack, and defense points switch!" (ATK:2100/DEF:2600)

Once again, the thin monster on Razetti's field ran with great speed. He jumped in the air and executed another somersault. The fire on the blades on his arms grew as he came down. He then slashed Sebastian's monster with both arms. Another explosion ensues, making Sebastian cry out once again. The force from the explosion swept Sebastian off his feet. He then landed on his back. Sebastian struggled to get up while grunting.

Pointing at Sebastian, Razetti called out "Sangan, attack and wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

The small round creature slowly ran over to Sebastian's field.

Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up. The creature stopped, and looked up as it saw a bright white light shine from above. Razetti looked up at the white light from above too.

"What's this?" Razetti asked.

Finally getting up on his feet, Sebastian responded. "I activated the trap Miraculous Descent! This trap let's me Special Summon one of my removed from play Fairy-Type monsters. I chose Majestic Mech – Goryu (ATK:2900/DEF:1800)!"

An unusual looking creature appeared on the field. It had no actual face or any features. Its body was long and gold. Its gold body was transparent, and held together by white rings. The creature also had white wings. A gold aura emitted from its body.

"With a monster now on my field, you can't attack my Life Points! I guess you'll just have to think of something else to do!" Sebastian retorted.

"There's nothing else I can do for this turn! I end!" Razetti said. (Razetti:1600/Sebastian:200)

Sebastian noticed smoke fuming off his clothes and black marks that looked like bruises.

"_I have to be more careful_! _One false move, and I'll not only get hurt even more, but according to him, I'll be trapped in the Shadow World_!" Sebastian pondered in his mind.

Sebastian draws his next card, and looks at it. "_Nice!"_

He then placed the card in his hand with the rest of his cards.

"Attack his Sangan with Majestic Radiant Light!" Sebastian ordered.

The gold transparent creature reacted to Sebastian's command. The gold aura emitting from its body grew and got brighter. Razetti covered his eyes from the light. The small round creature immediately got scared and tried to run away. The small round creature was unable to escape and shattered into millions of pieces as the brilliant gold light made contact. An explosion ensued, and made Razetti slide back a few feet as he shielded himself. Smoke was seen fuming off his cloak. After uncovering himself he fired "You've just triggered my Sangan's ability! An ability that lets me search through my deck for a monster with 1500 or fewer attack points, and add it to my hand! I choose my third Mystic Tomato!"

Razetti pulled out his deck from the deck slot, and searched through it until he found the desired card, and added it to his hand. He then shuffled his deck, and put it back in the deck slot.

"_I'm doing well. I just need to watch myself. One false move, and what Razetti said will happen to the loser, just may happen to me!"_ Sebastian thought in his mind.

Taking two cards in his hand, and placing them into two of his empty Spell/Trap Card Zones, Sebastian said "I'll end with two cards face down on my field!" (Razetti:200/Sebastian:200)

"It's my move now!" Razetti called out as he drew his next card.

"Hold on! Before you begin, I'll activate a trap! It's called Thunder of Ruler! I can only activate this trap during your Standby Phase. For the rest of this turn, you can't attack with any of your monsters!"

"What?" Razetti called out. He then lowly growled.

"_This should buy me some time. At least until my next turn."_ Sebastian said in his head.

"You're just delaying the inevitable! You know I'll win! I'll place two cards face down!" (Razetti:200/Sebastian:200)

Sebastian looked on at Razetti's monster. Focusing, Sebastian says to himself "_I have to find a way to take that thing down, and beat this guy!"_

"Okay! Here goes everything! It's my turn!"

Sebastian then drew his next card, and smirked at the sight of it.

"I activate the spell card Book of Moon! This lets me take a monster on the field, and flip it face down!" Sebastian said.

A blue book with hieroglyphics on it appeared in front of the spell card image. The book opened, revealing more hieroglyphics. A green aura then made its way out from the book, and began surrounding the thin purple and blue monster.

"Not before I play my trap Dark Illusion!" Razetti said while pushing a button on his duel disk.

The trap card flipped up. The thin purple and blue monster then became surrounded by a mystical purple aura that seemed to expel the green aura.

"Whenever a Dark monster on my field is targeted by an effect, I can negate the effect of that card, and destroy it!"

Razetti grinned, and said "Nice try!"

Sebastian smirked, and began laughing. "That's okay! That wasn't the only plan I had!"

Still grinning, Razetti said "Well then, what else do you have?"

Still smirking, Sebastian placed a card in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I activate Monster Reborn! This will let me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard! I choose Sphere of Chaos (ATK:1600/DEF:0)!"

The black orb with gold in it appeared on the field from a flash of light.

"Then, I'll activate Mind trust! By activating this spell card, I have to send a monster on my field to the Graveyard! I choose Majestic Mech - Goryu!"

The transparent gold creature vanished from the field.

"That's not all! I can now pick a Tuner monster from my Graveyard that has half the Level or a lower Level than the monster I sent to the Graveyard! I choose Chaos-End Master!"

Sebastian then placed his hand over his Graveyard slot, and waited for the card to slowly make its way out of the Graveyard. The card slowly shot out of the Graveyard, and into his hand.

"Then I'll summon him again (ATK:1500/DEF:1000)!"

The man in white clothing with white angel wings reappeared on the field.

"Since these two are back on my field, I'll perform another Synchro Summon!" Sebastian said.

The man in white clothing vanished and was replaced by three green rings. The three rings then surrounded the black orbs body. Its body became transparent, and then vanished completely. The only thing left in the air were eight balls of light that were aligned next to each other.

"Another Synchro Summon?" Razetti asked.

"Yes! With this monster, I'll win this duel! Feast your eyes on my Light End Dragon (ATK:2600/DEF:2100)!"

After Sebastian's words, the eight balls of light exploded, and sent out a blinding light. The light was so bright, it made both duelists' cover their eyes. The light died down a bit, but was still bright. A white dragon was now on the field. Its body was slender. It had gold plating around its head, and sharp teeth. It also had wings on its back, two on each side. The dragon let out a mighty roar as it expanded its wingspan.

Razetti growled at the sight of the new dragon. Sebastian only smirked.

There was a white light emitting from the dragon's body. The light almost seemed to expel the darkness from the duel field, but not completely.

"With my Light End Dragon, I'll win this duel, and defeat you! I now believe! If you are a Fallen Guardian, and I'm a Lost Angel, and I am to defeat you, then I'll do it here and now!" Sebastian boasted.

Sebastian's body then glowed bright white. Sebastian then examined his body, and wondered what was going on. Razetti only looked on and was in shock. Suddenly, white wings then grew out of Sebastian's back.

"What in the world?" Sebastian asked after he noticed this.

Razetti growled at the site of Sebastian's newly grown wings. Sebastian kept calm, and proceeded further.

"This is the end! Light End Dragon, attack with Everlasting Shining Blast!" Sebastian ordered.

The white dragon roared at Sebastian's command, and took flight in the air. Once it was satisfied with where it was in the air, the dragon opened its mouth, revealing white energy that was building up in its mouth.

"My Chaos King Archfiend has more points!" Razetti pointed out.

"That may be, but whenever Light End Dragon battles a monster, I can use its effect to decrease its attack points by 500, and decrease the attack power of the opposing monster by 1500!" Sebastian fired back.

(ATK:2600-500=2100) (ATK:3400-1500=1900)

"I don't think so! I have one last trap! Full Salvo! This trap sends every card in my hand to the Graveyard! For every card, you take 200 points of damage!"

Razetti then placed his Mystic Tomato card in his Graveyard.

"I only had one card in my hand, which was my Mystic Tomato! This means, you lose the last of your 200 Life Points!" Razetti said.

White rockets with red tips shot out of the trap card image, and aimed for Sebastian. Before they could make contact, Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, and made a card flip up.

"I activate my Solemn Judgment trap card! By paying half of my Life Points, I can negate the summoning of a monster, the activation of a spell, or a trap card, and destroy it!" Sebastian countered.

"NO!" Razetti called out.

The white rockets with red tips immediately exploded. So did the trap card image.

"This can't be! I can't lose!" Razetti called out.

"Well, you're losing now!" Sebastian fired back.

The white dragon then roared once again as it was done building up the energy in its moth. It then shot out a brilliant white ball of energy from its mouth. The thin purple and blue only looked on at the blast. The blast connected, making him explode into millions of pixels. As Razetti's Life Points dropped to zero, he screamed "NO!"


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

**Yeah, so here's a new chapter. My last two chapters were pretty crazy, as far as the spelling and grammar goes. But I fixed it, so no worries. Enjoy!**

After the smoke from the explosion cleared, and the dust settled, the image of the thin purple and blue monster was no longer there. All that was there was the long, slender, white dragon from before. Razetti's Life Points were now zero. Both duelists' duel disks died down, as the white dragon vanished slowly.

Sebastian only looked as his white wings that he grew before had disappeared. Razetti's purple wings had disappeared too. The only thing there on Razetti's field was him alone. There was smoke seen fuming off his black cloak. Sebastian took a step forward to approach his opposing enemy. After the first step he took, Razetti collapsed, and fell on his back. Seeing, him fall, Sebastian ran over to him. Sebastian stood over him, and watched as a transformation began.

"What the...?" Sebastian exclaims as he takes a step back.

Razetti's body began glowing bright white. After the light died down, there revealed a young man lying there with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. It was Prince.

Prince began grunting, and groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked to his left, and saw Sebastian standing there.

Not fully awake, Prince softly says "What..what's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same question. What happened to you? Sebastian asks.

Prince gets up off his back. Still sitting on the ground, he looks around to study his surroundings.

"Where are we? Prince asks.

"What happened to you? Do you remember anything that happened?" Sebastian asks.

Holding his head, Sebastian answers "No! My head hurts!"

Prince then stands up on his feet, and stretches.

"So you have no idea what just happened?" Sebastian asks while taking a step closer to Prince.

"I said no! Why don't _you _ tell me?" Prince asks with a little irritation in his voice.

"You broke my window! Then, I chased you until we got to this exact spot! Then, I confronted you about my window, and you challenged me to a duel!" Sebastian answers.

"Did I win?" Prince asks.

"Is it important right now? Something really strange just happened!" Sebastian boasts.

"Look, I don't remember breaking anyone's window!" Prince says.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is visiting a friend of mine. I was going home, and then…I don't know. I just woke up here."

After hearing Prince's words, Sebastian then walks off, knowing what he needed to do.

Seeing Sebastian walk off, Prince asks "Where are you going?"

Still walking off, Sebastian answers "I'm going to go see someone."

Sebastian then made his way along the sidewalks of Ygorian City. His plans were to go to Norman's house, and talk to him about everything.

"_I still can't believe everything that happened actually happened! That duel, the battle damage, the monsters were all real! But how?" _Sebastian ponders in his mind.

Sebastian then stopped right in his tracks.

"_Alice!"_

Sebastian then sprints the opposite way to get home quickly.

"_I can't believe I just left her alone like that! I hope she's okay!"_

After about five minutes of running, Sebastian came to the front of the white building that he lived in. He went through the main entrance of the building, and got on the elevator. He pushed the "8" button on the elevator multiple times, hoping that it would go faster. After the door of the elevator opened, Sebastian continued running, until he came to the room that he lived in. He turned the knob of the door, revealing that he left the door unlocked. He rushed in, and went straight for his little sister's room. He opened the door.

He took a big sigh of relief as he saw his little sister still there in bed, sound asleep. He then went over to her bed, and lightly kissed her on her forehead. Knowing that she was safe, he cracked a smile. He walked out of her room, but not before leaving the door cracked open a little. Sebastian then went to the kitchen, and noticed that the glass from before was still on the floor. He then got a broom, and a dust pan from a nearby closet to get the glass up from the floor. After sweeping up the glass from the floor, he dumped the glass in a trash can.

Sebastian sighed again.

"_I'm tired. I was going to see Norman, but I think I'll wait until the morning. Wait…I have to work today. After work, then I'll go." _Sebastian says to himself.

Sebastian then put the broom, and dust pan back in the closet. Once he put on his pajamas, Sebastian went into Alice's room. He decided to sleep in bed with her, fearing that more danger will come that night. Once he got into bed with his little sister, he got comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

It was now morning time.

"Wake up!" Alice shouted, waking Sebastian up out of his sleep.

Sebastian jumped up from being scared by his little sister. He looked over, and saw her jumping up and down on the bed. Sebastian couldn't help, but smile. He then rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

"Morning, big brother! Are you awake yet?" Alice says cheerfully while jumping up and down on the bed still.

Lightly chuckling, Sebastian answers "Yes, I'm awake, Alice!"

"It's 8:45!" Alice says.

Sebastian looks at the clock, and notices that it was indeed 8:45.

"Oh, man! I have to be at work at 10:00!" Sebastian says while getting out of bed.

Sebastian then quickly got some clothes together, and took a shower. Alice had already taken a shower, and was dressed for Sebastian to take her over to Justine's, so she can watch her while he goes to work.

After getting out of the shower, and getting dressed, Sebastian was ready to take Alice over to Justine's. Both Sebastian, and Alice walked out of the front door together. They walked over to Justine's, who lived only a few doors down. Sebastian knocked on the door. Justine came to the door, and answered it.

"Hello, Sebastian. Hello, Alice." Justine happily greeted.

"Hello, Justine. I'm just here to drop off Alice."

"That's fine. Come on in, Alice." Justine said.

"Okay!" Alice said while going in.

Justine looked at Sebastian, and studied him.

"Are you okay, Sebastian? You look like you had a rough night." Justine asked.

"I'm fine." Sebastian simply says.

"Okay. Well, I guess you'll be by later to pick up Alice?"

"Yes, I will. Have a good day, Justine."

"You too."

Sebastian then went down the elevator, and out of the main entrance of the building he lived in. He looked at his watch, and noticed that it was 9:26.

"I have about a half hour to make it to work. I need to hurry." Sebastian says.

He then made it to his job just in time. Sebastian worked at a video store called Ray's Video Store. His job was to not only put movies, video games, and music away on the shelves, but make the sales. He was in charge of handling the cashier, keeping the place in order, keeping the place clean, and closing the store down whenever it was time. The owner of the store was almost never there. Sebastian, and the owner, Ray, had been friends for a few years. Ray had entrusted Sebastian to keep his store running. Sebastian agreed.

After a long day of working, Sebastian had finally closed the store down. Sebastian remembered what he needed to do. That was to speak to Norman.

After taking his walk to Norman's house, he stood out front for a minute. After observing Norman's house, he finally walked through the gate. He came to the front door of the house, and knocked. No one answered at first. Sebastian knocked on the door again, and then rung the door bell. After a few moments went by, Sebastian heard the lock on the door being unlocked, and the door knob turn. Once the door opened, Sebastian saw Anarra standing there.

"I need to speak to Norman." Sebastian says.

Already knowing what Sebastian needed to talk to Norman about, Anarra only let Sebastian in, not saying a word. Sebastian walked into the living room. Anarra closed the front door, and followed behind him. Sebastian saw Norman standing there, as if he were expecting Sebastian to come by. Sebastian walked towards Norman, and faced him.

"I need to talk to you." Sebastian says.

"I know." Norman replies. "We all know what you got into last night."

Surprised, Sebastian asks "How?"

"We felt your pain throughout the duel."

"What do you mean?"

"Since we are all part if this group, the Lost Angels, we are all connected. Whenever one of us is in danger, or in pain, we'll all feel it."

"I see. Well, I didn't want to believe anything you were saying at first, but now I believe everything."

"I'm glad you do, Sebastian. Tell me everything that happened."

"Well, I followed this guy that I know to this spot. He didn't seem like himself at first. Then, he challenged me to a duel. We dueled, and everything was going good, but then everything changed!"

"Changed how?" Norman asks.

"Well, first his voice changed. Then, he glowed with this bright light, and turned into a totally different person. He also grew purple wings. He said his name was Razetti."

"Then what happened?" Norman asks.

"The duel continued, and the minute I suffered damage, I was in pain. I actually felt it."

"And after you won, he turned back to his original self, and didn't remember what happened, right?"

Nodding, Sebastian responded "Yes. How did you know?"

"It's happened to all of us. Are you okay?" Norman asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm still here. He said something about a Shadow Duel, and the Shadow World. What are they?"

"Well, a Shadow Duel is exactly what you've just experienced. It's like any normal duel, but the damage is real, as you already know. The Shadow World is a place where duelists go after they lose a Shadow Duel. I've never been, but all I know is that it's a dark, desolate place. You wander around helplessly, aimlessly, scared, and alone."

"And how long do you spend there?" Sebastian asks.

Norman stayed silent for a second, and then responded. "For eternity."

"That's exactly what Razetti said. I guess it's a good thing for me that I won then."

"It is a good thing. Sebastian, we need a good duelist such as yourself to join us. Me, Anarra, Brad, whom you've had the distinct pleasure of meeting before, and Jacob have faced many of these Fallen Guardians, and beaten every single one of them. All of us have nearly had our decks picked apart by them. We're the last of the Lost Angels left, including you."

"So, all we need to do is beat these Fallen Guardians, and everything will be okay?"

"I wish it could be that easy, but it isn't. We also have to face someone else." Norman replies.

Sebastian already knew what Norman was talking about. "The one who's behind it all, right?"

Norman nodded. "Yes."

"I believe we can do this. I believe we can save the world." Sebastian says.

Both Norman, and Anarra nodded in agreement. All three then heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked. "More trouble?"

"Just a duel. Brad challenged Jacob to a duel, so they've been dueling all this time. They're in the basement. Come with me, Sebastian."

Norman walked to his left, and came to another hallway. As he was walking, he looked to his right, and came to a brown door. Sebastian followed behind him. Anarra followed them both. Sebastian noticed paintings on the walls. They were very beautiful paintings.

"I like your paintings. Where did you get them from?" Sebastian asks.

As Norman was opening the basement door, he responded "Thank you. I didn't get them from anywhere. I painted them myself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Norman walked down the steps of the basement. The steps were brown, and there was a brown rail. Sebastian again followed behind him. Anarra followed. As soon as they got to the bottom of the steps, the duel ended. Jacob was the winner. The basement was quite huge. It was a perfect size for a duel field. There was nothing else in the basement. However, Norman still kept it pretty clean.

Jacob laughed. "I win!"

Lightly growling, Brad says "Whatever! You got lucky! I'll get you next time!"

"Sure you will!" Jacob says, teasing Brad.

Jacob then noticed the three that came down the steps. Brad turned around, and noticed them too.

"Why are we here?" Sebastian asks.

Sebastian didn't receive a word from Norman. Norman only walked over to Brad.

"Let me see your duel disk, Brad." Norman said.

Brad took the duel disk off his arm, and gave it to Norman. Brad then laughed as Norman was putting the duel disk on.

"You're in for a challenge now, Jacob!" Brad said.

"I'm not going to duel Jacob, Brad. I'm going to duel Sebastian."

This shocked everyone.

"You want to duel me?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, Sebastian. After Anarra told me how you defeated her in a duel, I knew I had to face you in a duel. We'll just have ourselves a friendly duel. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, I guess." Sebastian reluctantly replies.

"It's okay if you're scared, Sebastian!" Brad teases.

"I'm not scared." Sebastian says.

Brad then started walking towards Anarra, and Sebastian who were standing there together. "Then go over there, and duel Norman!" Brad says.

Sebastian didn't reply. He walked over to Jacob's side of the basement. Jacob took off his duel disk, and gave it to Sebastian.

"Good luck!" Jacob playfully says.

Sebastian didn't reply. He only strapped on the duel disk. Norman took a deck out from his back pocket, and put it in the duel disk, after powering it on. Sebastian took his deck out of the duel belt he wore. After powering his duel disk on, he put the deck in the deck slot.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Jacob asks.

"Norman! Sebastian doesn't stand a chance!" Brad answers.

Brad looks over towards Anarra, who had been silent the whole time.

"What do you think, Anarra?" Brad asks.

"They're both really good duelists. We'll just have to see." Anarra responds.

Both duelists then drew their first five cards simultaneously.

"Are you ready, Sebastian?" Norman asks.

Nodding, Sebastian says "Yes, I am. Let's duel!" (Norman:4000/Sebastian:4000)


	8. Chapter 8: Proof of Worthiness

"So, who goes first?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll go first." Norman said while drawing his sixth card.

Norman looked through his hand, and pondered on what to do for his first turn. He finally took a card out of his hand, and placed it on his duel disk.

"To begin, I'll summon Psychic Snail (ATK:1900/DEF:1200) in attack mode."

In one of Norman's Monster Card Zones, electricity started to form. Emerging from it was a blue, and gold snail creature. It was tall, had gold eyes, had two arms, and a big shell on its backside.

Norman then took a card in his hand, and placed it in one of his unoccupied Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I'll place this card face down, and end my turn." (Norman:4000/Sebastian:4000)

Sebastian drew his next card, and saw that it was The Sanctuary in the Sky. He then looked at the rest of his hand, and saw that he held Nova Summoner, Fairy Archer, Chaos-End Master, Solar Ray, and another Nova Summoner.

"I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky."

A slot opened up on the end of Sebastian's duel disk. Sebastian gently placed the card in the slot, and watched as it slowly closed. The field then began to change. They were no longer in a basement. They were now in the sky. The sky was bright, and behind Sebastian was an old building. The building was gold. There were many features to it. There was a stairwell on the front of the building, hallways, and a tower.

"I summon Nova Summoner (ATK:1400/DEF:800) in attack mode."

From a flash of light, an orange reef looking creature appeared on the field. It had green rings around its body, and one big one at the top with small wings on the ends of it, and a green emblem in the middle.

"My Nova Summoner will attack your Psychic Snail." Sebastian said while pointing at the snail creature across the field.

The orange reef looking creature charged for the blue and gold snail creature. The snail creature charged up electricity at the top of its head, and lets its head down a bit. The electricity was then shot out its head, striking the reef creature, and shattering it into pieces.

"What was the point in doing that? Norman's monster was stronger!" Brad pointed out.

"He's done this before. Since his Nova Summoner was destroyed, he can use its effect." Anarra said.

"Since my monster is a Fairy-Type monster, I don't take any damage. The point in destroying him was so I can call upon another monster to the field. If it gets destroyed in battle, then I can Special Summon a Light Fairy-Type monster from my deck with 1500, or fewer attack points."

Sebastian then took his deck out of the deck slot, and fanned it out. He then took a look at Norman.

"If I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, I can summon Airknight Parshath (ATK:1900/DEF:1400) instead."

Sebastian turned his attention back to his deck, and found the desired card. He then placed the card onto his duel disk, after shuffling his deck, and putting it back in the deck slot.

From another flash of light, a half man, half horse creature appeared. He had big ears, long blonde hair, blue and gold armor around his chest and waist. In his right hand was a powerful sword, and in his left hand was a shield. There were also white feathers around his abdomen, and on the back of the horse half part of his body.

"Both of our monsters have 1900 attack points. So, I'll stop here. That's ends this move." Sebastian said. (Norman:4000/Sebastian:4000)

"Well, it's my turn again. I draw."

Norman drew his next card, and looked at it for a moment.

"I activate the spell card Psi Station."

Norman placed the card in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. A huge blue machine with a blue platform appeared on the field. There were also gold poles in each corner of the platform with bulbs of light on the tips of them.

"Due to the effect of this spell card, whenever I Normal Summon a Psychic-Type monster, I can pay 500 Life Points to give that Psychic monster 300 extra attack points, and one more Level." Norman said.

Norman then pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up. Once the trap card flipped up, a strange purple colored machine appeared, and made a whirring noise.

"I'll also have this trap card. It's called Life-Absorbing Machine. I'll get to what it does in a minute. Next, I'll summon Psychic Commander (ATK:1400/DEF:800)."

A strange mutant creature appeared on the field. It had a green sergeant uniform on, a matching green hat, white gloves, and four red eyes. The mutant sat in some sort of grey levitating aircraft with strange lights surrounding it.

"I'll use the effect of Psi Station. My Psychic Commander now gains 300 attack points, and one more Level." Norman informs.

The blue machine then made a loud whirring noise. The gold poles on the platform then glowed bright for a moment, and began charging up electricity. The electricity was then shot into the mutant's body. He groaned for a bit as his strength increased a bit. (ATK:1400+300=1700)

"My Level four Psychic Commander will now tune with my Level four Psychic Snail for a Synchro Summon." Norman said.

The mutant in the green uniform then performed a salute. After doing so, he instantly vanished, and was replaced by three huge rings. The rings surrounded the blue and gold snail creature's body. Its body then became transparent, until it vanished completely. The only thing left behind in the air were eight balls of light that were aligned next to each other in the air.

"The monster that you'll now be facing will be Thought Ruler Archfiend (ATK:2700/DEF:2300)." Norman added.

After his words, the balls of light in the air exploded, sending out a light that made everyone shield their eyes, except for Norman. The light then died down. Everyone looked on to see what was happening. They were all shocked at what they were now seeing, especially Sebastian. A huge white monster was now on the field. It looked more like a thick skeleton creature. It also had sharp yellow claws, huge green wings that were outlined in yellow, and a long green and yellow tail. It had a menacing look on its face, and piercing black eyes.

Smirking, Brad said "This guy's in for it, now!"

"He's going to have to summon a powerful monster if he wants to take that thing on." Jacob added.

Pointing at the half man, half horse creature, Norman called out "Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack with Psychic Haze!"

The huge skeleton creature roared fiercely. He then opened his mouth, revealing a black mist that was being built up. The black mist was then shot out in a stream, aiming for the half man, half horse creature. Upon being hit, he cried out and exploded into many pixels. Sebastian shielded his face from the explosion. His Life Points remained unfazed.

"Since I had the Sanctuary in the Sky in play, I don't lose any Life Points." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Smirking back, Norman said "True, but Thought Ruler Archfiend has a special ability that activates when he destroys a monster in battle."

Norman then began glowing with a light green aura. His Life Points then rose up greatly.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend gives my Life Points a boost equal to the attack points of the monster it destroys."

A little impressed, Sebastian thought to himself "_That's some ability."_

Norman then took two cards in his hand, and placed them into two of his unoccupied Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I'll end with two face down cards." (Norman:5400/Sebastian:4000)

Sebastian then drew his next card, and pondered on what to do.

"_Let's see what we have here. He has that Thought Ruler Archfiend with 2700 attack points, two face down cards, a spell that gives his monsters extra attack points, along with another Level, and a trap that I've never heard of, nor do I know what it does. I should play it safe for now."_

Sebastian then took a card in his hand, and placed it on his duel disk.

"I summon another Nova Summoner (ATK:1400/DEF:800) in defense mode."

Another orange reef looking creature appeared into the field from a flash of light.

"I'll also place a card face down. That's it." (Norman:5400/Sebastian:4000)

"Very well. It's my turn." Norman calmly said while drawing a card.

After drawing his next card, the purple colored machine made another whirring noise. This confused Sebastian a bit. Norman then glowed with a purple aura as his Life Points rose a bit.

"Life Absorbing Machine is a trap that reimburses me with Life Points during my next Standby Phase equal to half of the Life Points that I paid on my last turn." Norman explained.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll activate my trap Battle Teleportation. Thanks to this, I can choose a Psychic-Type monster on my field. During this turn, that Psychic-Type monster can attack your Life Points directly." Norman again explained.

"What?" Sebastian said with a shocked tone.

"However, after the Battle Phase, I have to give control of the chosen Psychic- Type monster to my opponent. Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack with Psychic Haze!" Norman commanded.

The huge skeleton creature with huge green wings vanished into thin air. He then appeared in front of Sebastian, almost hovering over him. It then opened his mouth, revealing black mist. It then shot the black mist out in a stream. Sebastian cried out as he tried his best to shield himself. He slid back a few feet. Sebastian got himself back together, and went back to his original spot.

"Nice hit, but now you have to give me your monster." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Smirking back, Norman said "No, I don't. I have another trap."

Norman then pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up.

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter."

Instantly, a white and black colored machine appeared. The skeleton creature then vanished into particles. The particles of the monster shot into the machine. Afterwards, the machine vanished.

Confused, Sebastian asked "Where did your monster go?"

"He'll be back. My trap allows me to remove a monster on my side of the field from play until the End Phase. Meaning, I don't have to give you my monster." Norman said with a smirk.

"I'll end my turn now. Meaning, Thought Ruler Archfiend returns." (Norman:5650/Sebastian:1300)

The white and black machine suddenly reappeared. It then shot out particles. The particles were then brought together, forming something. From a flash of light, the skeleton creature with huge green wings reappeared. It let out a fierce roar as it expanded its wings.

Sebastian then drew his next card, and looked at it for a moment.

"I'll place a card face down. Then, I'll summon Fairy Archer (ATK:1400/DEF:600) in defense mode."

Appearing from a flash of light was a small pixie creature. She had brown hair, yellow and pink pixie wings, blue skin tight clothing, and a green skirt. In her hands, she held a yellow bow.

"By not attacking with my Fairy Archer, I can use her special ability. For every Light monster on my field, you lose 400 Life Points." Sebastian said.

An arrow appeared on the bow that the pixie creature held. On the end of the arrow was a pink gem. The pixie creature then aimed for Norman. She smiled, and then let the arrow go. The arrow then hit Norman in the chest. He cringed a bit, but quickly shook it off.

Afterwards, Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up. I activate a trap of my own. "It's called Solar Ray. You now lose 600 Life Points for every Light monster on my field."

From the trap card image, light began to shine. The light made Norman cover his eyes as his Life Points dropped. The light then died down after a moment.

"That's it for this turn. I'll end it." (Norman:3650/Sebastian:1300)

"Pretty good moves, Sebastian." Norman complimented.

Norman then drew his next card, and looked at it.

"However, if you want to defeat me, you're going to have to duel much harder."

Norman then placed a card in one of his unoccupied Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I activate Premature Burial. This is an Equip Spell Card that'll let me Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard in attack mode, and equip it with this card. I choose Psychic Snail (ATK:1900/DEF:1200)."

From a flash of light, the tall, blue and yellow snail reappeared on the field.

"Premature Burial costs me 800 Life Points to use, but it's worth it. Now, I'll use the effect of my Psychic Snail. By paying 800 Life Points, I can choose another Psychic monster on my field, and it can attack twice." Norman said.

The snail creature's head began to charge up electricity. It was then shot at the huge skeleton creature. As the skeleton creature's body was surrounded by electricity, it roared because of its new ability.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend will now attack. His first attack will destroy your Fairy Archer. Psychic Haze!" Norman said while pointing at the pixie creature.

The huge skeleton creature once again roared fiercely as it opened its mouth, revealing black mist. The mist was then shot out in a stream. The black mist then struck the pixie creature. She then cried out as she shattered into pixels.

Norman then glowed with a light green aura as his Life Points rose up.

"Don't forget. Since my Thought Ruler Archfiend destroyed a monster in battle, my Life Points go up equal to the attack points of that monster. Now, I'll attack your Nova Summoner. Psychic Haze!"

The skeleton creature then roared again. He opened his mouth, revealing black mist that was building up. It then shot out the mist at the orange reef creature. It then shattered into many pixels.

Sebastian then smirked.

"You activated the effect of my Nova Summoner. I now get to Special Summon a monster from my deck."

Sebastian then took out his deck from the deck slot, and fanned it out. He eyed a certain card, and took it out from the fanned out cards.

The monster I choose to summon is Honest (ATK:1100/DEF:1900)."

The name of the monster seemed to shock everyone. In a flash of light, a man appeared. He had long gold locks that came down to his back. The man wore an orange and purple tunic, along with dark blue shorts. He seemed well built. He had huge white wings with yellow, gold and red tips. As he stretched out his wings, white feathers with yellow, gold and red tips flew out. He crossed his arms, and knelt down on one knee.

"_Honest_? _A powerful card_." Norman thought to himself.

"I may actually think Norman is in for it now. That Honest card is pretty powerful." Brad said.

"Yeah, depending on whether Sebastian has the right monster for it." Jacob added.

Anarra only stood there, watching the duel.

"Well, since my Thought Ruler Archfiend destroyed another one of your monsters, my Life Points increase." Norman said.

He then glowed with a light green aura as his Life Points rose up.

"I end my turn." Norman said. (Norman:4850/Sebastian:1300)

"I draw." Sebastian said, taking the next card off the top of his deck, and adding it to his hand.

"I activate the special ability of Honest. If he's ever on my field, I can add him back to my hand."

The man in blue and white clothing then closed his eyes. He wings then expanded before vanishing. The monster card was now in Sebastian's hand.

"_He must be planning to use it now_." Norman thought to himself.

"Next, I'll summon the Tuner monster, Chaos-End Master (ATK:1500/DEF:1000)."

From a flash of light, a man appeared. He wore white clothing that was trimmed in gold. He also had white hair, and huge angel wings.

Pointing at the skeleton creature, Sebastian commanded "Chaos-End Master, attack with Shining Blast!"

The man in white extended his arms forward, and created a ball of white energy in his hands. As he was charging up the white ball of energy, Sebastian began to speak.

"This is a good time for me to activate the special ability of Honest in my hand."

Sebastian then discarded the Honest Monster Card to the Graveyard.

Afterwards, the man in white clothing glowed with a brilliant gold light.

"If a Light monster on my field is battling, I can discard Honest from my hand to the Graveyard. Then, my monster gains attack points equal to the amount of attack points of that monster." Sebastian explained with a smirk.

As the man was glowing with the gold light, he let out a battle cry as his strength rose up. At the same time, the white ball of energy that was charging up began to get bigger. (ATK:1500+2700=4200)

The man finally released the ball of energy at the huge skeleton creature. The ball made contact, and struck the creature in the stomach. Norman only looked on as his monster cried out. The skeleton creature then roared one last time, as it shattered into millions of pixels. Norman shielded himself from the explosion.

"My Chaos-End Master's special ability now activates. I can now summon a monster from my deck that's Level 5 or above, and has 1600 or fewer attack points. There's only one monster in my deck that has those requirements. It goes by the name of Sphere of Chaos (ATK:1600/DEF:0)."

A big, black orb then appeared on the field. It levitated in the air. It has some gold in it, and a gold eye on the front of its body.

Smirking, Sebastian said "I'll now activate my trap Urgent Tuning! This trap will let me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

The man in white clothing then vanished. He was replaced by three green rings. They formed a column, and surrounded the black orb. Its body became transparent, and then vanished completely. The only thing left behind on the air were eight balls of light that were aligned beside each other. The eight balls of light then exploded sending out a bright light. Emerging from the bright light was a long slender dragon. The dragon was completely white. It had four wings, two on each side. It also had sharp teeth, and what looked like a gold crown on its head. The crown looked more like a halo. The dragon roared fiercely as its wingspan expanded.

"Meet Light End Dragon (ATK:2600/DEF:2100)!" Sebastian introduced.

"It's still my Battle Phase, so Light End Dragon can attack too. Everlasting Shining Blast!"

The white slender dragon roared fiercely as it began building up white energy in its mouth.

"My Light End Dragon has a special ability. Whenever it battles one of your monsters, I can permanently decrease its attack power by 500, and then your monster loses 1500 attack points!" Sebastian said.

This statement shocked Norman a bit.

(ATK:2600-500=2100) (ATK:1900-1500=400)

After the white energy was done building up, the white slender dragon shot out a powerful ball of energy from its mouth. It went straight for the blue, and gold snail creature, shattering it upon contact. Another explosion ensued, making Norman shield himself.

Brad, Jacob, and Anarra stood on the sideline, watching the duel with amazement on their faces.

Sebastian took a card from his hand, and placed it into his Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I'll end with a face down card." (Norman:1650/Sebastian:1300)

Norman began chuckling. This shocked the three on the sideline, because Norman rarely laughed.

"When Anarra said you were good, she wasn't lying." Norman said.

Smirking, Sebastian said "Well, what can I say?"

"I'm glad I have the chance to face you in this duel, Sebastian. You're a great duelist. You'll be a great asset to this group that we've created."

The smirk was then wiped off Sebastian's face. "I'm scared, you know? I've never dealt with anything as serious as this, or knew anything like this existed."

"I understand exactly how you feel, Sebastian. We're all scared. It's a lot to take in. We're all pretty strong. I have faith in us all. Nobody else can do what we need to do." Norman replied.

Norman then held his head down.

"There's also something I neglected to mention." Norman said with a serious tone.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked.

Holding his head back up, Norman said "We have reason to believe that there's another person who's part of this group too."

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, it's your sister." Norman responded.

"What? Alice?" Sebastian boasted.

"Yes." Norman silently replied.

"No! There's no way I'll let her participate in anything like this!"

"I understand how you feel, but we have reason to believe that she's one of us." Norman said.

"Over my dead body! There's no way I'm letting her duel, and get involved in any of this mess, even if she is one of us! You hear me?" Sebastian went on.

"I understand. I mean no offense, Sebastian, but it's not really up to you to determine whether she duels or not. If what I believe is true, then no matter what happens, no matter how much you try to protect her, the Fallen Guardians _will_ come after her."

Taking everything Norman was saying in, Sebastian just sighed.

"Well, hopefully she isn't. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to my little sister! I would rather something happen to me. She's an innocent little kid. She's never done anything to anyone."

"I know that, but I didn't pick everyone to become part of this group. Fate did, and who can argue with fate?" Norman said.

Sighing at Norman's rhetorical question, Sebastian said "Fine. Let's just finish this duel."

Nodding, Norman responded, saying "Let's finish. It's my turn."

Norman then drew his next card. The purple colored machine on his field then made a whirring noise once again. Norman then glowed with a purple aura.

"First, my Life Absorbing Machine trap card gives me Life Points equal to half of the amount of Life Points I paid on my last turn. I paid 400 for Premature Burial, and 400 for Psychic Snail. I now gain 800 altogether.

Norman then immediately placed the newly drawn card into one of his empty Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I activate the spell card Teleport. As long as this spell card is on the field, whenever there's at least one monster on your side of the field, and my field is empty, I can pay 800 Life Points, and Special Summon one Psychic monster from my hand."

Norman then picked out a card from his hand, and placed it onto his duel disk.

"I summon Master Gig (ATK:2600/DEF:1400)."

From a flash of light, a huge monster appeared. The monster was some kind of machine. It was in an oval shape, and levitated in the air. Its body was white, black, and yellow. There were also some green buttons on its body. Underneath its body was a darker green color, and spikes. There were also yellow and black horns that went upward protruding from its body.

"You think my Thought Ruler Archfiend was trouble enough? Well, my Master Gig is another story." Norman said.

Not knowing what was going to happen, Sebastian braced himself.

"I activate Master Gig's ability. Once a turn, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy monsters on your field equal to the number of Psychic monsters I have on my field."

The green buttons on the oval shaped machine's body then glowed bright green, signifying something was going to happen. The oval shaped machine creature then began building up electricity from its body. The electricity was then shot out, aiming for the white dragon.

"This is it!" Brad said.

"Not quite." Anarra said.

Sebastian then took a card in his hand, and placed it in his Graveyard.

"I activate the special ability of Effect Veiler in my hand (ATK:0/DEF:0)."

A slender woman appeared on the field. She wore white shorts, a white long sleeved shirt, black stockings, and red heels. She had long teal colored hair, and white wings. She smiled before extending her arms forward. She blocked the incoming electricity with ease. The machine creature tried its best to get pass the woman, but it was no use. Knowing that it wasn't getting anywhere, the machine creature stopped shooting out the electricity from its body. Once her job was done, the slender woman in white vanished.

Confused, Norman asked "What's this?"

"During your Main Phase, if you activate the effect of a monster, I can send Effect Veiler in my hand to the Graveyard, and negate that monster's ability until the End Phase." Sebastian explained.

Smiling, Norman said "Well, I guess this duel is over. Go ahead, and finish it, Sebastian." (Norman:650/Sebastian:1300)

"Wait a minute. Norman's just giving up?" Brad asked.

"He's not giving up. He's just accepting defeat. Sebastian won." Anarra replied.

"I guess this guy really is good." Jacob said.

Sebastian then drew his next card.

He then pointed at the oval shaped machine creature, and shouted "Light End Dragon, attack and wipe out his monster with Everlasting Shining Blast!"

(ATK:2100-500=1600) (ATK:2600-1500=1100)

The white dragon roared once more as it opened up its mouth. White energy then began building up in its mouth. The dragon shot out a powerful white ball of energy at the machine creature across the field. The machine creature moaned after the blast connected. Sparks started flying everywhere, and electricity started surrounding the creature's body. It then exploded into millions of pixels. Norman shielded himself from the explosion.

"You have 150 Life Points left. My trap will take care of that." Sebastian said.

Sebastian pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up.

"I activate Trap of Darkness. After paying 1000 Life Points, Trap of Darkness will copy the effect of a Normal Trap Card in my Graveyard. I choose Solar Ray. You lose 600 Life Points for every Light monster on my field."

A bright light began to shine from the front of the trap card. The light made Norman shield his eyes. His Life Points then dropped from "150" to "0".


	9. Chapter 9: Alice's Test of Skill

Once the smoke from the explosion cleared, the hologram image of the slender white dragon disappeared. Both players' duel disks died down.

"Wow! I can't believe Norman was beaten!" Brad said to the two among him.

Cracking a smile, Anarra said "I told you that he was good."

"I guess it's not such a bad thing. A duel is a duel, right? The important thing is that we now know what this guy can do. Another important thing is that we defend this world with all costs. We can't afford to lose." Jacob said with a serious tone.

Both Brad, and Anarra nodded in agreement.

"Right you are, Jacob." Norman said while walking towards him.

Norman then quickly turned around to face Sebastian.

"I have a question for you, Sebastian. At any point in your duel, did you grow wings?'

Nodding, Sebastian replied "Yes."

"Just wondering." Norman said.

"Let me guess. It's because we're the "Lost Angels", right?"

Norman nodded.

"Everything that's going on is far deeper than everything I've told you so far, and what you already know." Norman said.

"Well, I've had enough for the past couple of days. I just want to go home, and relax." Sebastian said.

"I understand, Sebastian. Go home, and get some rest. At the same time, be cautious. For you, and your sister's sake." Norman said with a stern look, and tone to match.

"That's right. You said my sister could be one of us."

"Yes, I did. I'm not sure, but I have a very strong feeling. I know it's not fair, and she's innocent, but fate has made its choice."

"Well, I'm teaching her how to duel right now. She knows a lot."

"That's very good. How does she do in an actual duel?" Norman asked.

"She does okay. She still has quite a bit to learn."

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer. Take care." Norman said.

"See you later. Thanks for the duel." Sebastian replied.

Nodding, Norman said "You're welcome."

Sebastian then took off the duel disk that he had received from Jacob, and gave it to Norman. Norman took it. Sebastian then made his way up the stairs of the basement.

Everyone, but Norman shouted "See you later!"

"Maybe me, and you can duel one day!" Brad said while laughing.

Snickering, Sebastian said "Maybe."

It was now later on that very night. Of course, by Sebastian meeting up, and dueling with Norman, he was late to pick up Alice. Alice had complained a little, but she quickly got over it. Sebastian was now tucking his sister into bed. He left a glass of water on the table by her bed like he always does.

"Goodnight." Sebastian said softly.

"Goodnight, big brother!"

"I have a surprise for you, Alice." Sebastian said.

"What is it?" Alice replied with an exciting tone.

"Why don't we have a duel tomorrow? With real duel disks?"

Quickly getting out of bed, Alice said "Really? I've been wanting to do that for a long time! Why can't we just duel now?"

Smiling, Sebastian responded "Not now! You need to get to bed!"

Disappointed, Alice said "Oh, man!"

"Oh, come on! You can wait until the next day for a duel!" Sebastian said while laughing a little at Alice's expense.

"Okay! I'll just go back to bed then." Alice said while lying back down.

"Try, and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Sebastian then tucked Alice back into bed. As he was walking out of her room, he turned the light in her room off. He also left her door open a little. Sebastian then made his way into bed. It was no problem for him to fall asleep, due to the fact that he was worn out.

It was now the next morning. Sebastian was woken up by Alice. She was jumping up, and down on his bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alice shouted.

Groaning from Alice waking him up, Sebastian said "Alright, I'm up!"

Sebastian then laughed a little. He then got out of bed, and yawned, while stretching.

"Go take a shower." Sebastian said to Alice.

"Already did!" Alice responded.

"Really? Wow!" Sebastian said with a shocked tone.

"Well, just let me take a shower, and get dressed, okay?"

"Okay!"

Sebastian then went to the closet in his room, and picked out a towel, and wash cloth. He then went to the restroom, and got in the shower. After about ten minutes, Sebastian finally came out of the shower, dried off, and put some clothes.

"So, are you ready now?" Alice said while meeting up with Sebastian as he came out of the restroom.

"In a bit. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Sebastian then went into the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets, and got out some of his favorite pop tarts. He put them in the toaster for a bit, and waited until they were done. He then sat down on the couch in the living room, and enjoyed his pop tarts. Alice sat down with him.

"Have you eaten anything?" Sebastian asked Alice.

"No."

"You're that excited to duel, you were able to take a shower, but not eat?"

"Yes, I am!"

Sebastian got up from the couch, and went back to the cabinet. He put some more pop tarts in the toaster for Alice, and gave them to her once they were done.

"You should always eat something, Alice. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Sebastian then took two cups out of the cabinet. He then opened the refrigerator, got out some milk, and poured milk into both cups for him, and Alice to drink.

"You know, by me being your little sister, you should let me win!" Alice said.

Smiling, Sebastian said "Well, I can't just do that. How are you going to get better at dueling if someone just lets you win?"

Alice, being her silly self began thinking. "I'll figure out a way!"

Sebastian chuckled a little.

"You're too silly. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to just let you win in this duel."

"Why not?"

"You'll understand as you get older, and duel more." Sebastian simply responded.

Once they were both done with their pop tarts and milk, they both felt a little better. Sebastian went to the closet in the living room, and got out two duel disks. He gave one to Alice, and the other was kept for himself.

They both walked outside of the apartment that they were in, went down the elevator, and walked by the water fountain that was outside. Sebastian noticed that it was a great day outside. Sebastian and Alice left at least thirty feet between them to duel. Sebastian strapped the duel disk on his arm, and activated it. It made a whirring noise as it came to life. Sebastian looked across the field, and noticed that Alice was having trouble with her duel disk.

Sebastian chuckled a little.

"Are you having trouble?"

"Yes! I don't know how to turn this thing on!"

Alice had managed to get it strapped onto her arm, but couldn't figure out how to turn it on.

Sebastian walked over to Alice, and pushed the button for her to turn it on.

"Here's the button." Sebastian said.

"Oh, okay!" Alice said with an excited tone.

Sebastian then walked over to his previous place.

"Are you ready, Alice?" Sebastian asked.

As confirmation, Alice nodded her head. (Alice:4000/Sebastian:4000)

"Who goes first?" Alice asked.

"You go first." Sebastian replied while smiling.

Smiling back, Alice responded and said "Okay!"

Alice drew her sixth card, and looked through her entire hand.

"I have some pretty good cards, big brother!" Alice shouted with excitement.

Smiling, Sebastian said "Well, let's see them."

"Okay! I play Naturia Mantis (ATK:1700/DEF:1500)!"

Alice then placed the card on the duel disk. Appearing onto the field was a green praying mantis. It looked cartoon-like, had a smile on its face, innocent blue eyes, and antennas with small pink petals on the ends of them.

Alice cheered. She was amazed at how her monster looked so real.

"Anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope! That's it for me! You're turn, big brother!" (Alice:4000/Sebastian:4000)

"Here goes. I draw."

Sebastian then drew the next card from the top of his deck.

"First, I'll summon Nova Summoner (ATK:1400/DEF:800) in defense mode."

Sebastian placed a card on his duel disk in a horizontal position. From a flash of light, an orange reef creature appeared. Its body appeared transparent, and had green rings around its body.

"You just Normal Summoned a monster, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I did." Sebastian replied.

Alice giggled for a bit.

"What's funny?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, it says on here that when my opponent Normal Summons a monster, I can discard a Naturia monster, and destroy yours."

Shocked, Sebastian said lowly to himself "What?"

"I'll send a Naturia monster to the Graveyard to destroy your monster." Alice said while picking a card from her hand, and discarding it.

After she discarded the desired card, the orange reef creature immediately exploded into many pixels. The explosion made Sebastian shield himself.

Smirking, Sebastian said "Nice effect."

"I have another card in my hand. It says that whenever I activate the effect of a Naturia monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand. Can I do that?" Alice asked.

"Yes, you can. Go ahead, and do it." Sebastian responded.

Alice giggled once again.

"Okay! I'll Special Summon Naturia Hydrangea (ATK:1900/DEF:2000)!"

Appearing on the field was a plant with green leaves hanging from it. On the leaves of the plant, there were creatures with blue and purple shrubs on their heads. Their faces couldn't be seen. The only thing that could be seen was their eyes.

"_Not only did she take out one of my monsters with ease, but she managed to summon another monster. All in one turn." _Sebastian thought to himself.

"Am I doing good?" Alice asked.

Smirking, Sebastian replied "Better than good. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you. I'll place a card face down, and end my turn." (Alice:4000/Sebastian:4000)

"Okay. It's my turn again. I'll draw a new card."

Alice then took off the next card from the top of her deck.

"To Tribute Summon a monster, you have to Tribute a monster first, right?" Alice asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Depending on what Level the monster is. If its Level is five or six, then you only need to Tribute one monster. If its Level is seven or higher, then you need two monsters."

"Okay. I'll Tribute my Naturia Mantis in order to Tribute Summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot (ATK:2000/DEF:2000)."

The green praying mantis disappeared. It was then replaced by a small oval shaped creature. The creature was brown, and beige. It had a mouth, violet colored eyes, and tiny hands and feet.

Alice then began giggling again.

"If my Naturia Bamboo Shoot was Tribute Summoned by Tributing another Naturia monster, then you can't activate any Spell Cards or Trap Cards!"

"What?" Sebastian said lowly to himself.

"I'm free to attack you with nothing to stop me! Attack!" Alice cheerfully called out.

The plant with the hidden creature's reacted to Alice's command. A visible fragrance began coming out of the shrubs on their heads. The fragrance made its way over to Sebastian, and surrounded him. It made him cover his mouth while he coughed. The fragrance died down, but he still coughed a little.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Alice said with a worried tone.

Smiling, Sebastian said "Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead, and finish."

"Okay! Naturia Bamboo Shoot, attack!"

After receiving Alice's command, the small brown and beige creature opened its mouth. Pellets of bamboo were then shot out of its mouth, and struck Sebastian in the chest. He held his chest a bit, and quickly regained his composure.

"Yay! I'm going to win!" Alice shouted while jumping up, and down.

Sebastian began smiling at his sister's excitement.

"Okay! I'm ending my turn!" (Alice:4000/Sebastian:100)

"_She has me down to her last 100 Life Points! She's doing a lot better than I expected!" _Sebastian thought to himself.

"I draw." Sebastian said while drawing a new card.

"_I'm in a tough spot. With that Bamboo Shoot on her field, I can forget about spells, and traps."_

Sebastian then takes a look at the newly drawn card.

"_Nice."_

"I summon Chaos-End Master (ATK:1500/DEF:1000) to the field in attack mode."

After placing the card on his duel disk, a flash of light appeared. From the flash of light, a man appeared. The man wore white clothing. He white clothing was trimmed in gold. He had white hair, and had white angel wings. He appeared in the field in a fighting stance.

"Why would you play him? He's too weak!" Alice pointed out.

Smirking, Sebastian said "You'll see. My Chaos-End Master will attack your Bamboo Shoot with Shining Blast!"

The man in white clothing extended both of his arms in front of him. A ball of white energy began forming in his hands. Sebastian then discarded a card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"You may be wondering why I'm doing this. Well, whenever a Light monster on my field battles another monster, and I just happen to have a monster in my hand by the name of Honest, I can send it to the Graveyard. Once I do, my Light monster will gain attack points equal to attack points of your monster!" Sebastian explained.

Knowing what Sebastian was talking about, Alice gasped as Sebastian's monster glowed with a gold aura, and gained power. (ATK:1500+2000=3500)

After the man was done building up enough energy, the man shot out the blast of energy at the brown and beige creature. The creature panicked as it saw the blast coming its way. Once the blast connected, it shattered into pieces. Alice shielded herself from the explosion.

"Now that your monster has left the field, I can play my spell, and traps." Sebastian stated.

"Also, I get a surprise. I now get to summon a Level five or above monster from my deck with 1600 or fewer attack points. I choose Sphere of Chaos (ATK:1600/DEF:0)." Sebastian said as he took his deck out of the deck slot.

He fanned the deck out, and eyed the card. He then picked out the card, and placed it on his duel disk.

A big black orb appeared on the field next to the man in white. It has some gold in it, and a gold eye on the front.

"I'll end my Battle Phase here. I'll now send my Level three Chaos-End Master, and Level five Sphere of Chaos to Synchro Summon Light End Dragon (ATK:2600/DEF:2100)."

The man in white disappeared in a flash of light. He was then replaced by three green rings. The rings formed a column around the black orb. Its body slowly became transparent, until it vanished completely. The only thing left behind in the air was eight balls of light that were aligned beside each other. The eight balls of light exploded, and sent out a bright light. Alice covered her eyes. So did Sebastian. Emerging from the light was a huge slender dragon. Its body was all white. It had four wings. The dragon also had a gold crown on its head that looked like a halo. It roared fiercely, making Alice a little scared.

"It's okay, Alice. It's just a hologram." Sebastian said while smiling.

Taking a card in his hand, and placing it in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones, Sebastian said "I'll place a card face down. That's it for this turn. It's your move, Alice." (Alice:2500/Sebastian:100)

"Okay! I'll draw a new card!"

Alice then drew her new card, and took a look at it. She then giggled again.

"I summon Naturia Butterfly (ATK:500/DEF:1200)."

Appearing on the field was a huge pink butterfly. Its arms and legs were green, and white and pink wings. It also had yellow eyes.

"My Naturia Butterfly is a Tuner monster. That means that I can Synchro Summon a monster just like you!"

"So, go ahead." Sebastian said while smiling.

Alice smiled back. She then took a card in her hand, and placed it in one of her Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I play Star Changer. When I play this spell card, it says that I'm allowed to increase or decrease the Level of a monster on the field. I'm choosing my Naturia Butterfly." Alice said.

"Okay! Now, I'm going to send my Level four Butterfly, and Level five Hydrangea to my Graveyard, and Synchro Summon Naturia Leodrake (ATK:3000/DEF:1800)!"

The pink butterfly then disappeared. It was replaced by three green rings. The rings then formed a column and surrounded the plant with the hidden creatures on it. The plant then became transparent, until it vanished completely. The only things left behind in the air were nine balls of white light that were aligned beside each other. The balls of light then exploded. The light made both Alice, and Sebastian cover their eyes. Once the light died down, they were both looking at a new monster. The creature looked like a four legged lion. Its body was covered in green leaves except for its head, tail and paws. It had an orange mane around its head that looked similar to a dandelion. Its tail was green, and had an orange mace on the tip of it. Its paws were yellow, and its claws were sharp, and black. It had a stern look on its face. It let out a mighty roar upon being summoned, revealing its razor sharp teeth.

"Nice monster!" Sebastian said while staring at the leaf covered lion.

"Thanks! I know it's stronger than your monster, but I know about your dragon's effect! I have a surprise for you! I play the spell Landoise's Luminous Moss!"

Alice then placed the card in one of her empty Spell/Trap Card Zones. Green moss then floated out of the spell card image, and surrounded the slender white dragon. The moss made the dragon roar, and made it feel a little threatened.

"What did you do to my dragon, Alice?" Sebastian asked taking a look at his dragon.

Giggling, Alice said "Landoise's Luminous Moss is a spell that I can play when I have a Naturia monster on my field. It says that whenever I play it, your monsters can't use their effects this turn."

Shocked at Alice's move, Sebastian asked "How did you know about my Light End Dragon's effect?"

Giggling, Alice replied "I've seen you use that dragon a bunch of times, silly!"

Remembering his previous duels from long ago, Sebastian began to scratch the back of his head. He then smiled and said "Oh, yeah! You've seen me duel before plenty of times!"

Giggling, Alice said "That's right! That's how I knew to play my spell!"

"Awesome! It's good that you remembered that! You stopped my monster's effect! So, what's next?" Sebastian said while smiling.

Alice then placed another card in one of her empty Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I play the spell Barkion's Bark! Now, you can't activate any of your Trap Cards this turn!" Alice stated.

A loud roar then came from the spell card image, and made its way over to Sebastian's field.

"I activate my trap Solemn Judgment!" Sebastian said while pushing a button on his duel disk.

"Solemn Judgment is a trap that will allow me to stop the effect of your Barkion's Bark by paying half of my Life Points."

Once the Life Points were paid, the loud bark was silenced immediately. The spell card image of Barkion's Bark then shattered into pixels.

With a worried look on her face, Alice said "You played that card for a reason, didn't you?"

Smirking, Sebastian responded, and said "Maybe!"

Alice then became frustrated at Sebastian's response, and his only face down card. Sebastian chuckled a little from watching his sister get frustrated.

"_She has two choices. She can attack, and destroy her own monster, or she can not attack, and have my Light End Dragon destroy it next turn."_ Sebastian thought to himself.

Finally deciding on what to do, Alice said "Okay! I'm going to attack!"

"Really? You're going to attack?" Sebastian said with a shocked tone.

"You said for me to give it my all, and don't hold back. I'm doing exactly what you said, big brother."

Smiling at Alice's answer, Sebastian said "True."

Pointing at the white dragon across the field, Alice shouted "Attack!"

The leaf covered lion roared, and ran across the field, ready to rip the dragon to shreds.

"_Alice, I'm proud of you. I've taught you a lot, and you've already shown me that you're a fast learner. I see the potential in you. I'm not letting you win because I want to show you that you're not suppose to take it easy on your opponent, and let them win. It's about dueling with real skill, and using your own strategies to win. Hopefully, you'll understand that. I'm ending this duel with this card."_

Sebastian then pushed a button on his duel disk, making a card flip up.

The lion leapt in the air, and came down, ready to deliver the final blow. It then struck a white barrier. The barrier kept the lion away from the dragon.

Confused, Alice asked "What's that?"

Answering, Sebastian said "It's a trap called Synchro Deflector."

"What does it do?"

"It activates whenever you attack a Synchro monster on my field. Your attack gets negated, and then I can choose a monster on your field, and destroy it."

Alice gasped.

The lion's body then began cracking. White light began peeking out of the cracks. The lion roared as it shattered into a million pixels. The destruction of Alice's monster devastated her.

"My monster was destroyed!" she said with a soft tone.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it."

"I guess the duel is over." Alice said. "(Alice:2500/Sebastian:50)

Drawing his next card, Sebastian said "Yes, it is. Light End Dragon, attack, and win me this duel. Everlasting Shining Blast!"

Roaring, the white dragon opened its mouth, revealing a ball of white energy that was building up. The energy was then shot out of the dragon's mouth. Alice braced herself as the ball of white energy struck her. Her Life Points dropped from "2500" to "0". Both players' duel disks powered down. The hologram image of the slender white dragon vanished from the field.

Sebastian then walked over to Alice. "Are you okay?"

Expecting some crying from his little sister, Sebastian was shocked to see that she took losing the duel rather well.

"That duel was great! We have to duel again someday!" Alice said.

Glad to see Alice was okay losing, Sebastian said "I'm glad you're okay. To be honest, I thought you were going to start crying."

"No! I understand why you didn't let me win. I need to win on my own. I'm never going to become a good duelist like I want to that way."

"That's right! I'm glad you understand. What do you want to do now?" Sebastian asked while smiling.

"Let's go out for ice cream! That duel now has me in the mood for ice cream!" Alice shouted excitingly.

"Ice cream? You don't want any real food?" Sebastian asked.

Alice shook her head. "No! Ice cream!"

"Okay! Well, let's go." Sebastian said while laughing at Alice.

Sebastian then took Alice's hand, and they both ventured to a nearby store where ice cream was sold.

Sebastian was happy with everything that went on that day. He was happy with his sister, despite her age, understanding why he defeated her, the fact that he had support, and wasn't alone in saving the world. Although, there was something that he just couldn't get over. It was the fact that his sister may be a part of something that he didn't want her to participate in. At all costs, he knew that he would do any, and everything in his power to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10: Sebastian's First Date

**yugisun: I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfic so far, and you think the descriptions are quite good. Yeah, I my spelling, and grammar could be a little better. I guess people are more interested into the original characters, rather than reading about new people. Dream Clown was a little random to me lol. I just threw him in the story. Yeah, it's true that having too many duels in any fanfic could ruin it. So, I created this new chapter to give the story time to develop. As for you thinking that the duel in chapter 1 was random, well, I put that duel there just to show a little of what Sebastian could do. Plus, he was challenged by an old adversary that he had beaten long ago. So, that's what I think the purpose of that duel was. Anyway, enjoy what's new to come!**

It was a brand new day. The sun was out. Sebastian had decided to go out, and do some traveling around the city. The day before, he purchased a bike. He was rather tired of having to walk everywhere, and unfortunately, he didn't have enough money to purchase a car at the moment. He was satisfied with the bike. It was black, which was his favorite color. Sebastian had just dropped off Alice at Justine's place. Neither Alice, nor Justine minded one bit if Alice had to stay with Justine because Sebastian wanted to go out.

Sebastian was now outside in front of the building. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, and a black helmet. In the water bottle holder was a white water bottle filled with water. After checking to see if he had everything he needed, he got on his bike, ready to ride, and enjoy the exercise, and fresh air.

After pedaling off, he began to swerve a bit.

"Whoa…" exclaimed Sebastian as he almost fell.

Sebastian hadn't ridden a bike in a long time. He got used to jogging. After a minute of trying not to swerve, Sebastian finally got the hang of riding a bike again.

Sebastian thought it would be a good idea for him to ride his bike in the street. This was so he could avoid hitting the people on the sidewalk. There weren't many cars, and trucks in the streets. Sebastian passed by many streets, buildings, watching the people. As he was riding his bike, he could feel the wind. To him, it felt good. After about 45 minutes of riding his bike all around Ygorian City, Sebastian started to sweat.

Sebastian's attention was caught as he saw Anarra walking. Sebastian wanted to keep riding his bike, but also wanted to stop, and talk with her.

Anarra had just crossed the street with some bags in her hands. Sebastian had ridden his bike along the side of her by the curb, and spoke.

"Hey, Anarra."

"Hello, Sebastian." Anarra said back to him.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing. I'm just coming from the store. Now, I'm going home."

"Cool. How are Norman, and the guys?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't been over there in a few days, but I assume they're fine."

"So, how have you been?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine. How about yourself?"

"I've been okay. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I understand. Well, if you want, you can come to my house, and we can talk, instead of sitting out here. Unless, you have other plans."

Smiling, Sebastian said "That sounds good. I'm a little sweaty though. That would be embarrassing. How about I stop by later?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"Maybe we can get something to eat."

Smiling, Anarra said "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Blushing, Sebastian replied and said "Um…well, no...I…"

All Anarra could do was sit there, and smile at Sebastian's stammering.

"Yes. Yes, I'm asking you out." Sebastian said while still blushing.

Sebastian thought Anarra was very pretty. For someone so calm, he had trouble asking out attractive girls.

"Okay. Meet me at 444 Korin Street. Let's make it tomorrow at 8:00."

Still blushing, Sebastian said "Sounds good. I'll meet you then."

"See you later." Anarra said.

"See you later, Anarra."

Anarra then continued walking in the direction that she was originally going in. Sebastian sat there on his bike, watching Anarra walk away.

"_Did I just do that?_" Sebastian said to himself.

"_Well, this should be interesting. A date."_

Sebastian broke himself from his thoughts. He then continued riding his bike. Sebastian's thoughts were now different. Instead of him focusing on recent things, he now began focusing on his big plans for tomorrow. This was a big deal for him.

After about another hour of bike riding, enjoying the fresh air, and getting the exercise, Sebastian then began riding his bike back home. Admiring how beautiful the dolphin water fountain was outside, Sebastian stopped, and slowly walked past it while pushing his bike. Sebastian pushed his bike through the main entrance of the building, until he got on the elevator. Luckily for him, the elevator was big enough for him to fit the bike in. He then got off the elevator, and walked to his right, which was the direction his room was.

He walked past his room, only to go to Justine's room, which was only a few doors down. A little tired from the exercise he had gotten earlier, he knocked on the door. Justine had answered the door like always.

"Hello, Sebastian. It's nice to see you again."

Smiling, Sebastian replied "It's always a pleasure, Justine. I'm here to pick up Alice."

"Why don't you come in for a bit? I bet you're hungry." Justine said.

"Thanks, but I already had breakfast. I think I'm okay for now."

Sebastian's stomach then growled, signifying that he was hungry.

Justine then laughed.

"That's not what your stomach is saying! Come on in!"

"I suppose I could for a bit." Sebastian said.

"Shoes off!" Justine said, stopping Sebastian before he took one step in her room.

Sebastian took off his shoes, and left his bike out in the hallway. He then walked into Justine's room. Her place was very tidy. There was furniture to the right of the room, along with a big television. Her television was almost as big as Sebastian's. There was a kitchen on the left of the room. Her kitchen area was very tidy also. The carpeting was white, and there was a sweet smelling aroma in the air. Overall, any visitor would feel very welcome.

Sebastian looked around, and admired how clean her place was.

Turning around to face Justine, Sebastian said "You know, I've been living here, and knowing you for about a year now. It's funny that I've never actually be in here before."

Justine agreed. "I agree, Sebastian. It's nice to have you visit, rather than just having you over here to drop off, or pick up Alice."

Sebastian nodded.

"Well, sit down. Make yourself at home. I'll make you a plate of food." Justine said.

"Thank you, Justine."

Justine then went into the kitchen. There was food on the stove that she had prepared. She had made Teriyaki Chicken, and white rice. She was having another friend over later that day, so she decided to make something to eat. Meanwhile, Sebastian sat down on the couch, and made himself comfortable. Justine put aluminum foil over the plate of food that she had prepared for Sebastian. Justine walked over to Sebastian, and sat on the couch with him.

"Did you have fun exercising?"

"I sure did. It took me a while to get used to riding a bike again. I had fun though."

"That's good. I've just been here all day. I've been cooking, and watching over Alice, and Stephanie."

"Have they been behaving like good little girls?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

Smiling back, Justine replied, and said "They were angels."

Turning his attention off Justine for a bit, Sebastian began thinking.

"Is something bothering you?" Justine asked.

Turning his attention back to Justine, Sebastian responded. "No, nothing is bothering me. I actually have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What was your first date like?"

Surprised by Sebastian's question, Justine smiled, and said "It was good. I remember going out with a guy named John Cruz. He and I were I guess you can say, high school sweethearts. Of course, things don't always work out the way you want them to. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I kinda made a date."

"Really? You? Date?"

Embarrassed, Sebastian replied "Well, it just happened."

"This is quite a shock for me! I never thought you would be the kind of person to go on a date!"

Still embarrassed, Sebastian replied "Like I said, it just happened."

Getting closer to Sebastian, Justine began getting interested into their conversation.

"So, what's her name? Is she pretty? Do you like her?"

"It's not even that big of a deal! She's just someone I know!" Sebastian said.

Smiling, Justine began teasing Sebastian.

"Well, if it's not that big of a deal, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

Justine then began laughing. "I'm just teasing you, Sebastian. Seriously, what's her name?"

"Her name is Anarra."

"Pretty name. Is she pretty?"

"Yes, she is."

"Do you like her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sebastian said "I guess so. I barely know her."

"I see. So, why did you ask me about my first date?"

"I just wanted to know if you could give me any advice."

"Well, all I can really say is, just be yourself." Justine calmly replied.

"It probably would have been more appropriate if a young lady asked you this, and not a young man, huh?"

Laughing, Justine responded, and said "It's fine. Just be yourself. Don't try to be someone she wants you, or you think she wants you to be."

Sebastian understood what Justine was saying.

"Thank you. That's great advice."

"When's your date?"

"It's tomorrow. I'm meeting her at 8:00."

"Sounds like a date. Well, I'm sure you want to get going now. I'm sure you have other plans."

"Now that you mention it, I do want to get home. I'll get Alice now."

Sebastian then got up from the couch. He felt a little relaxed from resting. Sebastian then went to the room that Alice, and Stephanie were playing in. Sebastian opened the door, and saw the two girls laughing, and playing with their dolls. Alice turned her head, and saw her older brother standing there, smiling.

"Hey, big brother!"

"Hey, Alice. Are you having fun?"

"I sure am!" Alice responds.

Turning to Stephanie, who was sitting on the floor next to Alice, Alice said "He's teaching me how to become a good duelist like he is!"

"That's cool! I would like to become a duelist too!" Stephanie said with excitement.

Turning back to Sebastian, Alice asked "Big brother, could you teach her how to duel too?"

Smiling, Sebastian said "Yes, if it's okay with your mother, Stephanie."

Justine, who was standing behind Sebastian the whole time, giggled, and said "Of course it's okay with me."

"Cool. I'll get back to you on that later, Stephanie. As of now, I'm a little tired. Come on, Alice. Let's go."

"Okay! See you later, Stephanie!" Alice said while standing up on her feet.

"See you later, Alice!" Stephanie said.

Alice then went over into a corner of the room, and put on her shoes. Meanwhile, Sebastian went into the kitchen, and retrieved the plate of food that Justine prepared for him. Justine followed Sebastian.

"You remember what I said, right?" Justine asked.

"Yes, I do." Sebastian responds.

"Okay. Good luck on your date tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Alice came out from Stephanie's room. She not only put her shoes on, but she also put on her favorite pink coat.

Holding the plate of food in his hands, Sebastian said to Justine "See you later."

Smiling, Justine said "See you later."

Alice opened the front door of the apartment, and went out first. Sebastian followed behind her. Sebastian also took his bike along with him that he left out in the hallway. Ygorian City was a pretty peaceful city. Therefore, he was okay with leaving it outside in the hallway. Even if it were to get stolen, it would've been no big deal. He could always replace it. Sebastian, and Alice then went to the front door of their apartment. Sebastian opened the front door. Alice ran in like always. Meanwhile, Sebastian went in with his bike.

All Sebastian could think about was his date with Anarra. Sebastian took his bike in his room with him. Sebastian went in the closet in his room. He got a towel, and a wash cloth. He was going to take a shower from the exercise he got earlier. He then got into the shower. Sebastian only stood in the shower as he felt the hot water hitting his body.

It was now the next day, and Sebastian was ready for his date. Sebastian was wearing different clothes. His attire consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt. The shirt that he was wearing was a button up shirt. He wore blue jeans, and white shoes. His hair style stayed the same. He wore good smelling cologne, and in his hands was a bouquet of roses. Sebastian then started walking to the exact address that Anarra told him to meet her at. His palms were a little sweaty.

After some walking, Sebastian finally stood in front of a red house. The red house had some blue in it, and there were cars in the driveway. At the top of the house in the front, it read "444 Korin Street".

"_This is the address Anarra gave me." _Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian began walking along the walkway, which consisted of bricks that were in the ground. He knocked on the front door. All it took was for Sebastian to knock on the door once. He heard the door unlock. The door opened, revealing Anarra standing there. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with tight blue jeans. Her blue hair was down at the side of her head. She also had blue, and pink shoes on.

"Wow! You look great!" Sebastian said.

Smiling at Sebastian's compliment, Anarra said "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Sebastian handed the bouquet of roses to Anarra for her to take. She took them.

"These are for you."

"Thank you. That's sweet of you. I'll go put these away, okay?"

"Okay."

Anarra went to put the bouquet of roses up somewhere in the house. Sebastian remained outside. It only took her one minute for her to do what she had to do. She then came outside where Sebastian was, after shutting the front door behind her.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Anarra asked.

"I thought maybe we could go see a movie, or something like that. If you're into games, I know this great arcade we could go to." Sebastian replied.

"That sounds fun. Let's go see a movie." Anarra said.

"Okay. Anything specific?" Sebastian responded.

As Anarra was giving her answer, the two started walking. Noticing that they weren't coming to any kind of vehicle, Anarra looked around, and didn't give her answer.

"Where's your car?" Anarra asked.

Sebastian froze for a minute.

"Um, I don't have one. I'm more of a walking person."

Smiling a bit, Anarra said "It's cool. I'm more of a walking person too."

From being nervous, Sebastian then said "I have a bike though."

Sebastian then began laughing nervously from his silly statement. Anarra looked at Sebastian with a smile.

With an eyebrow raised, she asked "First date?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. I was this nervous on my first date."

Scratching the back of his head, Sebastian said "Well, I guess you got me."

Anarra giggled a bit. She then began continuing their previous conversation as they continued walking.

"Well, I'm really not sure what I want to see at the movie theater."

As Anarra was still talking, all Sebastian could think of was what he just said.

"_You have a bike? Nice one!"_ Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian, and Anarra were walking around the city for about a half hour. The two then came to a nearby movie theater. Being a gentleman, Sebastian opened the door for Anarra. The two looked around after they came in. There weren't that many people in the theater. The two talked for a bit, and then decided to see an action movie. The action movie that they went to go see had a lot of explosions, and car chases in it, which was what Sebastian was into. Anarra was more into romance, but it was okay with her.

After their movie, the pair then decided to go to a restaurant. The restaurant was one of Sebastian's favorites. Being a gentleman, Sebastian pulled out Anarra's chair for her.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down.

"You're welcome." Sebastian responded.

Sebastian then went to sit down in his chair. Throughout the date, Sebastian began getting relaxed. The two sat there, and waited for the waiter to come, and take their orders. Sebastian ordered Teriyaki Chicken, which was one of his favorite things to eat. Anarra ordered shrimp.

"So, what do you like to do?" Anarra asked.

"Well…I like pretty much anything. I like going to work, working out, fixing things. Stuff like that. I would like to go to school. I don't want to work where I am now forever."

"That's really good. What kind of career would you like to have?"

"I would love to be a mechanic. I've worked on cars before for a long time. I loved it."

"That's great. You should get back into that. My parents told me that I should always follow my dreams." Anarra said.

"What kind of career would you like to have?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to become a doctor. I love helping people."

"I think that would be a wonderful job to have. You should get into that now while you have the chance."

"I'm trying to get into that now. It's been hard for me financially. I just got a new job last week."

"Is that so? Where do you work?" Sebastian asked with an interested tone.

"It's a music store. I love Classical music. It's my favorite."

Smiling, Sebastian said "Mine too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we have something else in common." Anarra said.

Nodding his head, Sebastian said "It seems that way."

After the next ten minutes of talking, and getting to know one another, both Sebastian, and Anarra's food came to them by the waiter.

"Here's your food." The waiter said cheerfully as he gave the pair their food.

Sebastian could smell the Teriyaki Chicken on the plate that was on the table in front of him. He took a whiff.

"The food smells great!" Sebastian said as he stuffed a white handkerchief in his shirt to prepare to eat.

Nodding, Anarra said "I agree."

"Enjoy!" the waiter said to the two.

The waiter then walked away, and left the two alone to eat.

After eating out at the restaurant, the two then decided to go to an arcade. It was Sebastian's idea. He had been there a few times. The two then came to a blue building. The building had a red sign on the front with yellow lights around it. The yellow lights lit up one by one. Being a gentleman, Sebastian opened the door for her. When the two went in, they saw a ton of people in the arcade. They saw both grown-ups and kids. The two continued walking, and looked around to see if they could find some games of their interest. Sebastian spotted a game that was similar to the game Pac-Man.

"I love this game! The last time I was here, it was the only game I played for nearly a whole eight hours!"

With an eyebrow raised, Anarra asked "Really? Eight hours?"

"Yeah! I believe I still have the highest score!"

Looking at Anarra while cracking a slick smile, Sebastian said "You know, I could show you a thing or two."

"Oh, give me a break! How hard could this game be?" Anarra asked.

Smirking, Sebastian said "You'll see."

Sebastian took some money out of his pocket. He then went to a nearby change machine to get some coins. Once he got the coins, he went back to where Anarra was standing. Sebastian then put a coin in the game to start it up. The game played some music, signifying that it was ready to be played.

"Ladies' first." Sebastian said.

"You want me to go first?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay."

Anarra then stepped up to the game.

"Be careful." Sebastian said as Anarra was about to start up the game.

Turning around, Anarra asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sebastian responded, saying "Nothing. Just be careful. Don't break a nail."

Sebastian then chuckled a little.

"Hey! I'm not a girly girl, okay? Watch this!" Anarra said as she turned back to the game.

Anarra quickly read the directions. She then pushed a button on the game. Sebastian watched her play the game. Not even one minute later, Anarra had already lost the game.

"No fair! I almost had it!" Anarra said.

"Yeah, but "almost" doesn't exactly cut it." Sebastian slyly said.

Anarra turned around again.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Anarra asked.

Thinking, Sebastian replied "Well, not exactly "funny". It's more like "hilarious"."

"Okay. So, you have jokes? I'll beat this game." said.

After playing the game ten more times, and losing every time, Anarra began getting frustrated.

"It's okay. We can't win them all." Sebastian said, teasing Anarra.

"Okay. So, I may not be able to win at your little game, but how about you play me in my game?" Anarra said while cracking a slick smile like Sebastian had done.

With an eyebrow raised, Sebastian asked "What's that?"

The two then came over to a dancing game. The game was a two player game. It was similar to the game Dance Dance Revolution.

"Let's play!" Anarra said with excitement.

"Well, it's getting late. Shouldn't we be getting you home?" Sebastian nervously said.

Catching onto how Sebastian was acting, Anarra said "What's wrong? Chicken?"

"No!" Sebastian said defensively.

Anarra put her hands at her hips, and started making chicken noises, taunting Sebastian.

Taking the bait, Sebastian shouted quietly "Will you stop it?"

"Then get up here, and dance with me!"

Sebastian sighed, and said "Okay!"

Sebastian then got onto a platform with a front arrow, a back arrow, a left arrow, and a right arrow. It was next to where Anarra was standing. The two then put a coin in at their own sides. The game started up, and started playing music. Anarra picked the song that they would dance to, which was a fun, fast-paced song.

"Are you ready?" Anarra asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian said as sweat began trickling off his head.

Arrow then began popping up on both of their screens. The two had to step on the corresponding arrows that they were standing over. The two then began. Anarra was expertly stepping on the arrows without messing up one time. Sebastian, on the other hand, was messing up on most of them. He was trying his best to play the game. Anarra had no problem playing the game, considering she's played the game many times. The end results came. Anarra had 100 percent. Sebastian had 17 percent.

Anarra decided to tease Sebastian.

"17 percent? That's actually pretty good!" she sarcastically said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Sebastian said, facing Anarra.

"Okay, fine! I'll be quiet. Meanwhile, I'm going to be over here kicking your butt!"

Anarra giggled a little. Sebastian then felt a little challenged.

"We'll see!"

After playing the game for about five more times, Sebastian then began getting frustrated because of his low scores, and Anarra's higher scores.

"We can't win them all, can we?" Anarra said to Sebastian.

"The shoe's on the other foot, huh? Cute. How about one last game?" Sebastian uninterestingly said to Anarra.

"You're ready to lose again? Okay!" Anarra said as she prepared to play the game.

The two then played the game again. They put on a more fun, fast-paced song. Sebastian wasn't much of a dancer. This was if not his first time dancing, his first time dancing in a long time. Not even ten seconds into their last game, Sebastian then tripped on his own two feet. He fell at his right side.

"Look out!" he shouted while he was falling.

Not getting out of the way quick enough, Sebastian landed on a guy that was standing there, watching them the whole time. The two landed on the ground. A loud thud was heard. People looked on to see if they were okay. Anarra then got off the platform, and ran over too.

"Hey, are you two alright?" a man asked while running over to them.

Anime swirls could be seen in Sebastian, and the guy's eyes.

"I take it you're not much of a dancer, correct?" Anarra asked while smiling, and scratching the back of her head.

Some time went pass after recent events at the arcade. The two were seen walking around. The two were going to Anarra's house to drop her off. After about ten more minutes of walking, the two were finally at Anarra's house. Before going in, Anarra turned around to face Sebastian.

"I had a good time tonight." Anarra said.

"I had a good time tonight too." Sebastian replied.

Scratching the back of his head, Sebastian said "If you want, we can hang out again another day."

"I'd like that. Well, it's pretty late. I'd better get in before my parents get worried." Anarra replied.

"See you later." Sebastian said as Anarra turned around to go inside.

"See you later."

Anarra then went inside, and shut the door behind her. Sebastian let out a big sigh from his time with Anarra, and from being so nervous. He then turned around, and proceeded to go home.

"_Man, I'm glad that's over!"_


	11. Chapter 11: Battle in Dark World Part 1

In what seemed like a dark room, there were dark figures seen sitting around a brown square table. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, which emitted a little light. The dark figures wore dark colored cloaks with their hoods on. There were seven of them sitting around the table. There were three on both sides of the table, and one on the end.

"It seems like Razetti has failed us. No matter. There's still plenty more of us." The dark figure on the end of the table said.

"So, what do we do now?" another dark figure asked.

"We pick up where Razetti left off. It seems like we underestimated that Sebastian kid. We'll have to be more careful." The dark figure on the end of the table said.

The dark figure who had asked the question before stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I think it's about time I had some fun. I'll go after Sebastian's little "girlfriend", Anarra."

An evil smirk was painted on the face of the dark figure that was sitting on the end of the table.

"Good luck."

The dark figure that stood up instantly vanished, leaving nothing behind.

It was a dark, and stormy night. Anarra was seen in bed, trying to sleep. Anarra couldn't sleep because of the thunder, and lightning. Anarra tossed, and turned a few times before finally stopping so that she was facing her window. Anarra then started to pay attention to the rain that she saw dripping down against the window outside.

After about five minutes of not being able to get any sleep, Anarra got up out of bed. She then walked out of her room, and walked down the stairs of her home. All the lights in the house were off. Anarra then opened the cabinet in the kitchen, and got out a cup. She went over to the sink, and ran some water in the cup. She then stood there for a moment, and began to drink the water.

"Anarra…"

Anarra heard a faint voice call out to her. She couldn't really make out where it came from.

"Anarra…"

"Who is that? Who's there?" Anarra said as she placed the cup down on the counter.

Anarra didn't hear anything afterwards. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, due to the fact that she's heard these kinds of voices before, and it always led into a Shadow Duel.

Quickly reacting, Anarra ran back up the steps. She did it quietly so that she wouldn't wake her parents. She went into the closet in her room, and changed clothes. She no longer had on her pajamas. She now had on her usual clothes. She also found her Duel Disk in her closet, and strapped it on her arm. She checked to make sure she had her Deck, which she did.

Anarra then turned around to face whatever was coming. The minute after she turned around, Anarra saw a dark figure standing there, lifeless.

"I know what you want! Let's duel!" Anarra said.

The dark figure looked to be the same one that chose to challenge Anarra to a duel. An evil grin was then painted on his face at Anarra's declaration.

"Yes, let's duel." The dark figure said evilly.

Without warning, the surroundings around the two changed like the two were being warped to another dimension. This was familiar to Anarra, so she kept calm. The same grin was still on the dark figure's face.

Elsewhere, Sebastian was seen in bed also. He looked like he had a long day, and needed some rest. He couldn't sleep. Not because of the thunder, and lightning, but because his body just couldn't shut down. There was a drawer next to Sebastian's bed. In this drawer, he kept important things, like papers, and other important stuff. The night him, and Anarra went on their date, Anarra had given him her number so they could keep in touch. Sebastian always kept his cell phone in that drawer.

Sebastian took his phone out of the drawer, and a small piece of paper that had Anarra's number written on it. Sebastian dialed her number, and called her. The phone kept ringing.

Back at Anarra's home, Anarra's phone was seen ringing on the drawer next to her bed. Due to her being transported to another dimension without her phone, she was never able to answer. It ended up going to her voicemail. Sebastian just left a message.

"Hey, Anarra. It's me, Sebastian. I was just calling to see if you were up. I guess you're asleep. I couldn't sleep. Whenever you get this message, call me back. Bye."

Sebastian then put his cell phone back in the drawer, and went back to bed. He still couldn't seem to go to sleep.

After being warped into another dimension, both Anarra, and the stranger stared each other down. They were both in what seemed like a dark, barren wasteland. There were dying trees around the area. The wind was blowing a little. By the look on Anarra's face, you could tell she wasn't too happy. The stranger still had his evil grin painted on his face. The stranger then made a dark colored Duel Disk appear on his left arm, signifying that he was ready to duel Anarra. Both duelists activated their Duel Disks. They left about forty feet between them.

"Before we begin this duel, let me introduce myself. I'm Zarochi."

"I really don't care who you are." Anarra plainly said.

Zarochi only chuckled. He then took of his hood on the cloak that he wore. He had blue spiky hair that came to his shoulders. He also had cold blue eyes. Without warning, purple wings grew out of Zarochi's back. Afterwards, white angel wings grew out of Anarra's back. Dark clouds began forming around both duelists.

Zarochi began chuckling again. "The stage is being set. Now, how about we have our duel?"

"Sounds good to me!" Anarra shouted.

After activating their Duel Disks, both players' drew their first five cards simultaneously.

"Let's duel!" (Zarochi:4000/Anarra:4000)

"Ladies' first!" Anarra said as she drew her sixth card.

She looked through her hand, and saw that she had Magician's Valkyria, Magical Blast, Chaos Command Magician, Shadow Spell, Magic Cylinder, and Arcane Barrier.

"_Good hand. This shouldn't take too long._" Anarra thought to herself.

"I'll summon Magician's Valkyria (ATK:1600/DEF:1800)!"

From a flash of pink light, a woman appeared. She had blue eyes, pink dimples, and she had long orange hair that came to her back. She wore a strange blue hat outlined in orange. She also wore a matching blue outfit that covered all of her upper body except for her arms. Along with her outfit was a purple skirt outlined in orange as well. Her legs showed. Her boots matched her hat, and outfit. In her left hand was a violet colored staff that had three green emblems on the end of it. The end of her staff was in the shape of a ram's horn, and was outlined in orange trimming.

"From my hand, I'll activate the spell card Magical Blast! You take 200 points of damage for every Spellcaster-Type monster on my field!"

Anarra placed a card into one of her empty Spell/Trap Card Zones. From the spell card image, a blast of green energy was shot out, aiming for Zarochi. The blast struck Zarochi. The blast didn't seem to affect him very much.

Zarochi chuckled. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Zarochi taunted.

Anarra ignored Zarochi's taunt, and placed another card into one of her Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I'll end with a face-down card!" (Zarochi:3800/Anarra:4000)

Zarochi drew his next card, and evilly smirked.

He then slapped the card onto his Duel Disk, saying "I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World (ATK:1800/DEF:400) in attack mode!"

From a dark aura, a strange, skinny fiend appeared. Its skin was purple. He had sharp nails, sharp teeth, and menacing eyes. His hair looked like short tentacles that went backward. He also wore a large dark blue colored jacket with yellow trimming.

"_He's dueling with a Dark World deck. Interesting." _Anarra thought to herself.

"Since Brron had more attack points, your little Magician's Valkyria doesn't stand a chance! Attack!"

Quickly reacting, Anarra pushed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate my trap Shadow Spell!"

Her trap card flipped up. Chains shot out from the trap card image, and wrapped themselves around the skinny, purplish fiend. Zarochi growled a little.

"Shadow Spell is a trap card that lets me select a monster on your field. It can't attack or change its mode. Plus, it loses 700 attack points." Anarra explained.

The chains that were binding the fiend then began shocking him. The fiend shrieked as its power dropped a bit. (ATK:1800-700=1100)

"I end my turn!" (Zarochi:3800/Anarra:4000)

"Well, it's my turn again! Instead of conducting my normal Draw Phase, I can add Magical Blast from my Graveyard to my hand!"

Anarra placed her hand over her Graveyard, and waited as the card slowly came out of the Graveyard into her waiting hand.

"Since Magical Blast is in my hand again, I'll activate it again! You now take another 200 points of damage!"

Anarra placed the card in one of her Spell/Trap Card Zones again. A blast of green energy was shot out from the card again. It struck Zarochi again. He seemed unfazed like before. He simply brushed off his cloak, while grinning.

"Is that all?" Zarochi asked.

"No, it's not! I'll now send my Magician's Valkyria to the Graveyard to summon Chaos Command Magician (ATK:2400/DEF:1900)!"

The woman in the blue outfit disappeared. It was replaced by a green skinned mage. The mage wore a black outfit with gold trimming. The outfit also had a large cape on the back, and was purple on the inside. The hood on his outfit covered all but the bottom half of his face. On his hood were red orbs, and around a few other places on his outfit. He had a black scepter with a red orb on the end of it.

"Chaos Command Magician, attack his Brron, Mad King of Dark World with Chaos Scepter!"

The green skinned mage in black reacted to Anarra's command. He let out a battle cry, and aimed for the purplish fiend across the field with his scepter. A red light began emitting from the end of his scepter. A blast of red energy came from his scepter, and struck the fiend across the field. The fiend yelled as it was destroyed. The debris flew back, and hit Zarochi, making him shield himself. Afterwards, the chains that were binding the fiend were destroyed also.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" (Zarochi:2300/Anarra:4000)

Back in the original dimension, the six dark figures were still sitting around the table, watching the duel in what seemed like a portal that was opened up.

"What is Zarochi doing? He's losing." A dark figure said.

The dark figure sitting on the end of the table then spoke up.

"Zarochi has this duel taken care of. Just watch."

Zarochi then began chuckling once again.

"It seems like I'll have fun with this duel after all!"

Zarochi then snapped off his next card, and grinned after looking at it.

"Whatever it is, just play it so I can get this duel over with!" Anarra said.

"Sure thing! However, I'm going to be the one ending the duel!"

Zarochi then placed a card into one of his empty Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I activate The Cheerful Coffin! This spell lets me send up to three monsters from my hand to the Graveyard!"

Zarochi pondered on which cards to send from his hand to the Graveyard.

"I'll choose Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, and Gren, Tactician of Dark World!"

The three cards that Zarochi chose slowly got sucked into the Graveyard.

"By the way, since those monsters went from my hand to the Graveyard, their effects get activated!" Zarochi informed.

"First, my Gren, Tactician of Dark World's effect goes off! Whenever it's sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

The face-down card that Anarra had on her field instantly shattered.

"There goes my Magic cylinder…" Anarra said lowly to herself.

"Next, my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World's effect goes off! Whenever it's sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can summon it back to the field! I summon Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (ATK:2300/DEF:1400)!"

A black colored fiend appeared from a dark aura. There was silver trimming along the front, and back of his body. There were silver colored feathers around his shoulders. He had a muscular build. He also had silver eyes, and silver ram horns protruding from both sides of his face. He had silver hair that was in a ponytail, a long blade in his right hand with a razor sharp tip, and black wings.

"Finally, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World's effect goes off! Whenever it's sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can summon it back to the field too! I summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (ATK:2300/DEF:1400)!"

From a flash of gold light, another fiend appeared. He had red eyes, and gold ram horns protruding from both sides of his face, gold feathers and horns on his shoulders, gold horns on his sides, and on his legs. In both of his hands was a huge black and gold axe. He had strange gold wings that came upward, and over his shoulders instead of going downward.

"Your two monsters can't beat my Chaos Command Magician! He's too strong!" Anarra pointed out.

Zarochi only grinned. He then took a card from his hand, and placed it into one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I have a card that says otherwise! I'll equip Goldd with Axe of Despair! This spell card will increase his attack points by 1000!"

The black, and gold axe vanished into particles. It was replaced by an axe with a brown handle. The handle gave the appearance that it was made up of flesh. The axe had a black, and white blade on it. (ATK:2300+1000=3300)

"My Goldd is stronger! Since he is, I'll go ahead, and attack your pathetic mage! Destructive Axe Slam!"

The black, and gold fiend then ran towards the mage wearing the black, and gold outfit. The fiend swung his axe with all his might, and cut the mage in half. The mage let out a cry as it shattered into pieces.

Elsewhere, Sebastian felt a quick jolt of pain go through his body. He groaned, while holding his stomach. This pain was unknown to him.

"_What was that_? _What was that pain I felt just now_?" Sebastian thought to himself.

Thinking that there could be at least a million different explanations for his pain, Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders, and ignored it.

"_Maybe my body is just aching._"

Back at the duel, Zarochi was seen chuckling.

"You have nothing to defend yourself with now! Sillva, attack with Demonic Sword Slash!"

Reacting to his master's command, the black, and silver fiend ran with great speed across the field, and slashed Anarra across her chest. Anarra cried out as her Life Points dropped drastically.

Back at Sebastian's place, Sebastian then felt another jolt of pain go through his body. Unlike the pain he had felt before, this pain was greater. He groaned, and held his stomach again.

"I felt that pain again! What was that!"

Sebastian only sat there as he began pondering on what the pain could be.

Back at the duel, Zarochi was seen chuckling again. "It looks as though you're not doing too good, Anarra! What are you going to do now!"

Anarra, barely able to stand, was seen with bruises on her body from the last two attacks. She was grunting as she struggled to stand.

Zarochi chuckled again. "You look so pathetic struggling to stand! How about you just forfeit this duel now while you have the chance!"

Anarra shook off some of the pain, and loosened up a bit. "I'm not forfeiting this duel to you! I've been through worse, so this is nothing!"

"You're just a bunch of talk! Look at you! You have nothing on your field! As for me, I have two powerful monsters! If you have a plan, I suggest you act fast, or you're going to lose!"

Zarochi once again chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle in Dark World Part 2

**Thanks anonymous person! I'm glad you like my story, and you think they're top-notch! You couldn't wait for the next chapter, well here it is! Enjoy!**

"It's your turn, Anarra! Make it count!" Zarochi said while chuckling. (Zarochi:2300/Anarra:800)

After regaining her composure, Anarra drew her next card.

"I activate Pot of Greed! This spell card will let me draw two cards!"

A green colored pot materialized on the field. It had blue trimming and a face on the front. The pot let out a wicked laugh. After Anarra drew her two extra cards, the pot shattered.

Anarra placed a card horizontally on her Duel Disk.

"I'll place a monster face down in defense mode! Then, I'll place a card face down! Next up, is a spell card!"

Anarra then placed a card into one of her Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"It's a spell card called Arcane Barrier! Every time a Spellcaster-Type monster on my field gets destroyed, Arcane Barrier will gain a Spell Counter! I'll end my turn now!" (Zarochi:2300/Anarra:800)

"Suit yourself!" Zarochi said as he drew his next card.

Zarochi looked at it for a moment, but paid no attention to it.

"Sillva, attack her face down monster with Demonic Sword Slash!" Zarochi commanded.

The black and silver fiend reacted and ran towards the face down card image. The face down card image flipped up, revealing a woman in a kneeling position. She had maroon colored hair, blue and red robes, and a yellow staff in her right hand. The tip of her staff looked like a crescent moon with a yellow orb in the middle.

"The monster you just attacked was Magician of Faith (ATK:300/DEF:400)! Her flip effect now activates! It lets me add a spell card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Anarra explains.

Anarra then placed her hand over her Graveyard, and waited for a card to come out of the Graveyard into her waiting hand.

"I choose Pot of Greed!"

The woman in blue and red robes then shattered into pieces. Afterwards, a green orb began circling the spell card image.

"Since a Spellcaster on my field was destroyed, Arcane Barrier gains a Spell Counter!" Anarra added.

Zarochi began chuckling. "It's too bad none of that matters! My Goldd is finishing this duel right now! Attack with Destructive Axe Slam!"

The black, and gold monster prepared to run towards Anarra. Anarra then pushed a button on her Duel Disk.

"I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle!"

Materializing around the black, and gold monster was a green circle. Inside the green circle were four yellow, and orange circles. The monster roared as it became trapped.

"What's this!" Zarochi shouted.

Smirking, Anarra replied "It's a pretty handy trap card. First, I choose a monster on your field. That monster can no longer attack, or change its mode!"

"Grrr….fine! I'll end my turn right here!" (Zaochi:2300/Anarra:800)

"In that case, I'll draw my next card!" Anarra said as she snapped off the next card on the top of her Deck.

"First, I'll activate Pot of Greed again! This means that I can draw two more cards!"

Anarra then drew two new cards from the top of her Deck. She then pondered on what to do. She looked at the only three cards that were in her hand. Her three cards were: Apprentice Magician, Magical Dimension, and Dark Magician.

"_Dark Magician! Perfect! I could summon my Apprentice Magician. Then, I could activate Magical Dimension to summon Dark Magician. Although, that would be too risky."_

Anarra looked at her opponent's field.

"_I should play it safe for now."_

"I'll place another monster in face down defense mode! That's it for me!" (Zarochi:2300/Anarra:800)

"That's it! Don't get boring on me!" Zarochi taunted.

Zarochi then drew his next card, and immediately activated it. "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two new cards!"

Zarochi then snapped off the next two cards on the top of his Deck.

"I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (ATK:1600/DEF:1300) in attack mode!"

From a dark aura, another fiend appeared. Its skin was purple. In certain areas of his body, his skin was also beige. He had, what looked like beige armor around his shoulders, and chest area. In both hands, was a beige spear with a long sharp blade on the end of it.

"Now, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This spell card lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field! I'll destroy that Spellbinding Circle card of yours!" Zarochi said.

Strong winds began brewing on the field. The trap card image then shattered into many pixels. The green circle that had the black, and gold creature ensnared shattered too.

"Now that my Goldd is free, he can attack! First, I'll have Beiige attack with Lunging Spear!"

The purple and beige fiend then jumped in the air, and came down, aiming his spear at the face down monster on Anarra's field. He pulled his spear back a bit, and then thrusted it forward. The face down card image flipped up, revealing a man in a kneeling position. He was wearing a purple outfit with purple boots. He also wore purple arm bands, and a red piece of cloth around his head. He had blonde hair, and a green scepter in his left hand. The man cried out as he was struck by the spear, and then shattered into pieces.

"The face down monster that you just destroyed was Apprentice Magician (ATK:400/DEF:800)! Whenever Apprentice Magician is destroyed in battle, I get to Special Summon a Level two or below Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck in face down defense position!"

Anarra then took her Deck out from her Deck Slot, and fanned it out. She looked through her Deck, and immediately chose the card that she desired.

"I'll summon this monster in face down defense position on my field!"

A horizontal card image appeared onto Anarra's field. Afterwards, another green orb began circling the spell card image on Anarra's field.

"My Arcane Barrier gains another Spell Counter since you destroyed another Spellcaster-Type monster!" Anarra informed.

"You think that scares me! Sillva, attack with Demonic Sword Slash!" Zarochi commanded.

The black, and silver fiend ran towards Anarra's face down monster. It drew its sword back, and slashed the horizontal card image. Another man appeared in a kneeling position. It wore a purple suit, had blonde hair, and a green scepter in his left hand.

"The monster you attacked was another Apprentice Magician (ATK:400/DEF:800)!"

The man cried out from the attack and shattered into pieces.

"Apprentice Magician lets me now summon another Level two or below monster from my Deck!" Anarra said as she pulled her Deck out from her Deck Slot.

The quickly chose the desired card, and placed it onto her Duel Disk.

"I'll place this monster in defense position!"

Another horizontal card image of a monster appeared on Anarra's field. Another green orb began circling the spell card image on Anarra's field.

"My Arcane Barrier gains yet another Spell Counter!" Anarra said while smirking.

"Goldd, attack with Destructive Axe Slam!" Zarochi commanded.

Reacting to Zarochi's command, the black, and gold fiend began swinging his axe. He then ran towards Anarra's face down monster, and slashed at the face down monster. It flipped up, revealing another man in purple. He was in a kneeling position. He had blonde hair, and held a green scepter in his left hand. The man cried out as he shattered into many pixels.

"You've just destroyed my last Apprentice Magician (ATK:400/DEF:800)! That means I get to now summon another monster to the field from my Deck!"

Anarra then took her Deck out of her Deck Slot, and fanned it out. Since her Apprentice Magician's were all in the Graveyard, she had to find another monster to summon. She smiled after eyeing a certain card.

"I'll choose this monster!" Anarra said.

Another horizontal card image appeared on Anarra's field. Another green orb began circling the spell card image.

"My Arcane Barrier now gains yet another Spell Counter, giving it a total of four!" Anarra said.

Elsewhere, Brad was seen sitting on the edge of his bed. He was seen holding his stomach from the pain.

"_Anarra must be dueling."_ Brad thought to himself.

Elsewhere, Jacob was seen on his laptop in his room. Jacob always stayed up late. Jacob also felt the pain go through his body.

"_Anarra, be careful." _ Jacob thought to himself.

Elsewhere, Norman also felt the pain go through his body. Norman was sitting there. He was painting a picture of what looked like a woman with long black hair, and beautiful black eyes. Norman got up from the chair that he was sitting in, and walked toward the window in his room.

"_We're here for you, Anarra. Don't give up._

Back at the duel, Zarochi once again chuckled.

"You can't defend yourself forever!" (Zarochi:2300/Anarra:800)

Anarra then drew her next card, and saw that it was another Magician's Valkyria.

"_This card won't help me right now! It's too risky to summon my Dark Magician with no protection!"_

Anarra then began thinking.

"_I'll try my luck with Arcane Barrier."_

Anarra then flipped up her face down monster into face up attack position. A short, old man appeared. He had grey hair. He wore blue, and maroon battered robes. There was a strange orange helmet that covered his head. In his right hand was a green scepter with a purple orb inside.

Anarra then smirked. "This monster is known as Old Vindictive Magician (ATK:450/DEF:600)! You see, he doesn't really like having company around! Whenever he's flipped up, I can destroy a monster on your field!"

The short, old man with grey hair then pointed his scepter at the black, and silver monster. A blast of green energy was shot out of the tip of the scepter. The blast of green energy shot through the fiend's chest. He cried out, and then exploded. Zarochi shielded himself from the explosion.

"Big deal! I still have Beiige, and Goldd!"

"Not for long! I'm activating the effect of Arcane Barrier! The total amount of Spell Counters that it's able to hold is four! By sending it and a Spellcaster-Type monster to the Graveyard, I can draw cards equal to the number of Spell Counters that are on it!" Anarra explained.

The spell card image disappeared into green particles. So did the green orbs. The short, old man with grey hair disappeared into green particles as well. Anarra then drew four cards from the top of her Deck.

"I summon another Magician's Valkyria (ATK:1600/DEF:1800) to the field!"

Another woman in a blue outfit with a purple skirt outlined in orange appeared onto the field. She smiled as she summoned, showing no fear of the opposing monster's.

Anarra then took a card from her hand, and placed it into one of her empty Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"From my hand, I'm activating Magical Dimension! This spell card will let me send a Spellcaster on my field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon another Spellcaster from my hand!"

A strange structure appeared behind the woman wearing the purple skirt. It looked like bars that were in the shape of a square. In the middle was a gold sarcophagus. The sarcophagus opened up. It was empty. The woman went into the sarcophagus. The top of it then closed, sending off a purple aura.

Zarochi only looked on to see what Anarra was going to summon. The purple aura surrounding the sarcophagus faded away. The top of the sarcophagus opened up, revealing a new mage. This mage was taller, and a male. He wore a purple outfit outlined in lighter purple trimming. His outfit had a funny looking hat with a pointed tip. There were two pieces of blue cloth that went along the back, and front of his outfit. He held a green scepter in his right hand with a green orb inside. He also had cold, blue eyes.

"Meet my Dark Magician (ATK:2500/DEF:2100)!" Anarra said.

Zarochi then began laughing. "Your Dark Magician may be strong, but my Goldd is stronger!"

"That may be, but I have a surprise for you! Magical Dimension also lets me destroy a monster on the field! I choose your precious Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

The eyes on the gold sarcophagus glowed bright red. Beams of light were shot out of both eyes. The beams struck the black, and gold fiend. It cried out in pain, and then shattered into many pixels. The brown axe then dropped onto the ground, and shattered too.

"You'll pay for that!" Zarochi snarled.

"I bet I will! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Anarra said while pointing at the purple, and beige creature.

The mage clad in purple jumped into the air majestically. It then aimed its scepter at the fiend. A huge ball of green energy with some static was shot out from the tip of its scepter. The ball of green energy struck the fiend. It cried out in pain as it shattered into pixels. The debris flew back, making Zarochi shield himself.

"I'll end with two face down cards! That's it for me!" (Zarochi:1400/Anarra:800)

Zarochi then snapped off his next card, and looked at it.

"I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my Deck, and then discard two cards from my hand to the Graveyard!"

Zarochi then drew three cards from his Deck, and studied his hand.

"I'm discarding Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, and Kahkki, Guerilla of ark World!"

Zarochi then discarded the two desired cards to the Graveyard, and watched as they were slowly sucked in.

"My two monster's effects now get activated since they were discarded to the Graveyard! First Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World's effect activates, allowing me to destroy a monster on the field! I choose your Dark Magician!"

A dark mist began forming under the mage in purple, and formed a column around him. The mage began looking around in shock, not knowing what was going to happen.

Anarra pushed a button on her Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

"I activate my trap! It's called Destructive Jammer! First, I have to discard a card from my hand to use it!"

Anarra then selected a card in her hand, and sent it to the Graveyard. The card was slowly sucked in.

The mage in purple then began glowing with a mystical blue aura. This new mystical aura began expelling the dark mist that was surrounding him.

"Destructive Jammer's effect activates, and protects my monster! Whenever you activate a spell, trap, or a monster effect that destroys a monster on the field, this trap negates that card's activation, and destroys it!" Anarra explained with a smirk.

The mage still glowed with the blue aura. The dark mist then dissipated completely. The blue aura then faded away.

Zarochi growled. "You got lucky! I can still use the effect of Broww, Huntsman of Dark World! Since he was discarded, I get to draw one card!"

Zarochi then snapped off another card from the top of his Deck. He took a look at it, and evilly grinned. He then looked at Anarra with the same grin.

"I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World (ATK:1800/DEF:1500) in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a grey fiendish looking monster. The fiend had sharp claws. Certain parts of his body were bony. His ribs could be seen. He had menacing blue eyes, and sharp teeth. He wore a dark blue cape, and was wielding a large double edged sword.

"I end my turn!" Zarochi said. (Zarochi:1400/Anarra:800)

With an eyebrow raised, Anarra asked "That's all?"

Zarochi only grinned at Anarra's clueless face.

"_I'm confused! Why did he do that? He just summoned a monster that's weaker than my Dark Magician in attack mode! He has no face down cards to stop me, and his Zure is a Normal monster! It's not like it has a hidden ability or anything!"_ Anarra thought deeply to herself.

With no warning, more dark figures starting forming. They weren't like the ones before. You could tell that these dark figures were far beyond human. They had wide, evil grins. They started forming in large groups, surrounding both duelists, but keeping their distances. Anarra began looking around to see what was going to happen.

"What is this!" Anarra asked.

"These guys? They're no one! On the other hand, you can call them my friends!" Zarochi said while chuckling.

"What do they want?"

The grin on Zarochi's face grew wider. "They want your soul!" Zarochi said with a dark tone.

Anarra then gasped as she looked at her surroundings. In a matter of seconds there were already hundreds of these dark figures surrounding the two.

Back at Sebastian's place, he was seen lying back down in his bed. He hadn't felt the pain in a while, so he calmed down a bit. Sebastian then got up from his bed, and went to Alice's room. Her door was almost shut. He pushed it open, revealing Alice lying in bed. To make sure that she was okay, Sebastian went closer to her. He gasped at what he was seeing. Alice saw crying a bit.

"Alice, what's going on? Are you okay!" Sebastian asked as he took a step closer to her.

"No, not really! I felt some pains going through my body earlier twice! They really hurt! I don't want them to come back! I'm scared!" Alice said while sitting up, and wiping away some of her tears.

The very words that Alice spoke made Sebastian gasp a bit.

"You felt pains!" Sebastian asked.

Alice nodded her head.

"_How did she feel them too? That doesn't make any sense!"_ Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian then remembered what Norman told him about the Lost Angels dueling the Fallen Guardians. He remembered what Norman told him about every Lost Angel feeling another Lost Angel's pain in a duel, whenever they suffered damage.

Sebastian then began thinking to himself again. "_Wait a minute! If she felt the same pain I felt, then that means...…no way! She's one of us too!"_

Back at the duel, Anarra continued her turn. She drew her next card, and looked at it. She then placed it onto her Duel Disk.

"I summon Night's End Sorcerer (ATK:1300/DEF:400)!"

Appearing next to the mage in purple was a kid with blonde hair. The kid wore a brown jacket, blue pants, and brown boots. He wore a blue tattered cloak that was tied around his shoulders. In both of his hands was a yellow scythe. He was a fighting stance, ready to battle.

"Dark Magician, attack his Zure with Dark Magic Attack!" Anarra commanded while pointing at the grey fiend across the field.

The mage clad in purple then reacted to Anarra's command. It jumped in the air, and aimed its scepter towards the grey fiend wearing the blue cape. Before anything else could happen, Zarochi began chuckling.

"That's what I wanted you to do, Anarra!" Zarochi said.

With a puzzled look, Anarra asked "What do you mean!"

"Whenever you declare an attack, I can send a Fiend-Type monster on my side of the field, and in my hand to the Graveyard, and summon a monster from my hand known as Darkness Neosphere (ATK:4000/DEF:4000)!"

Immediately after Zarochi's declaration, the grey fiend wearing that blue cape vanished into particles. A card in Zarochi's hand was discarded. The monster card was Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World.

Evilly grinning, Zarochi shouted "Darkness Neosphere, show yourself!"

Out of nowhere, dark mist then began forming. The dark mist slowly began forming into what looked like a giant creature. It was at least forty feet tall, had wings, two arms, and two legs. Anarra looked on at the creation of the monster with awe. Zarochi was still evilly grinning.

"Darkness Neosphere may not be a Dark World monster, but it'll definitely be helpful in a situation such as this one!"

The creation was finished. A tall, purple skinned fiendish looking monster was now on the field. Most of the fiend's body look like it was burned. The fiend's body had several chains wrapped around it. The fiend also had sharp yellow claws. On its back were wings. On the left side of his body was a dark grey wing with claws on the tip of it, and on the right side of its body was a white angel-like wing. It had maroon colored hair, blank white eyes, and dark colored garments wrapped around its hips. The strength of the new monster greatly challenged the mage in purple, and the kid wielding the scythe on Anarra's side of the field.

"_Great! What am I going to do now!"_ Anarra thought to herself.

"I end my turn!" (Zarochi:1400/Anarra:800)

Zarochi then snapped off his next card, and took a look at it. He then placed it in his hand with his remaining card.

"Darkness Neosphere, end this duel with Dark Collaboration!" Zarochi shouted.

Two balls of energy formed in front of the tall fiendish creature. A white ball of energy and a dark ball of energy were then shot out straight at the kid in brown clothing wielding the scythe.

Anarra then held her arm over one of her cards as it flipped up.

"I reveal my trap Defense Draw!"

The two balls of energy struck the kid head on, making him shatter into pieces. An explosion ensued. A yellow barrier formed around Anarra, protecting her so that she didn't have to shield herself from the debris.

"Defense draw is a trap that reduces Battle Damage from one attack to zero! Plus, I get to draw one card from my Deck!"

Anarra then drew a new card from the top of her Deck.

Zarochi began getting frustrated. "You know you're going to lose! Why keep fighting!"

"I keep fighting because I don't give up! You're nothing new, so if you think this duel is anything, then you're mistaken!" Anarra shouted.

Zarochi then placed a card into one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. "We'll see about that! I'll end my turn!" (Zarochi:1400/Anarra:800)

Anarra then drew her next card, and took a look at it.

"_Graceful Charity! This could be just the break I need!"_

"I activate Graceful Charity! This will allow me to draw three cards from my Deck, and then discard two when I'm done!"

Anarra then drew three new cards from the top of her Deck, and pondered on which two cards to discard to the Graveyard.

"I'll discard these!" Anarra said.

The two cards that Anarra chose, Rapid-Fire Magician, and Pitch-Black Power Stone, were both slowly sucked into the Graveyard.

"Next up is Monster Reborn! I'll use its effect, and revive my Night's End Sorcerer!"

The kid with blonde hair, brown clothing, and the blue cloak returned to the field next to the mage in purple.

"Then, I'll activate the spell card Level Tuning! All face-up monsters on my field lose one Level until the end of the turn! Night's End Sorcerer's Level goes to one, and Dark Magician's Level goes to six!"

"_That's right! Go ahead, and summon your Arcanite Magician!"_ Zarochi thought to himself.

"Now, I'll tune my Level one Night's End Sorcerer with my Level six Dark Magician to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician (ATK:400/DEF:1800)!"

The kid wielding the scythe disappeared, and was replaced by three green rings. The green rings formed a column over the mage clad in purple. The mage's body then slowly became transparent, until it became transparent completely. It then vanished. The only things that were left behind in the air were seven balls of light that were aligned beside each other. The seven balls of light exploded, sending out a white light. Emerging from the white light was a new purple skinned mage. It wore black pants, black gloves, and a black outfit outlined with red trimming. Over his black outfit, was another white outfit with purple designs on it. He had white hair and a white hat on his head with horns at the top. In his left hand was a black scepter with a yellow orb on the tip of it.

"It's good to see you again, old friend!" Anarra said with a smirk.

The purple skinned mage looked back at Anarra, and nodded in agreement.

"My Arcanite Magician's special ability activates since it was Synchro Summoned!"

"I'm well aware of your Arcanite Magician's ability! Luckily for me, I came prepared! I reveal my trap card!"

Zarochi then pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

"Oh, no!" Anarra shouted.

"Oh, yes! It's Tuner's Scheme! Whenever you Synchro Summon a monster, my trap card allows me to take control of it!"

Instantly, the eyes of the mage in white turned red. It then jumped over to Zarochi's field. Anarra looked on in awe as her monster turned its back on her.

Zarochi then busted out in laughter. "Well, look at that! Your precious Arcanite Magician is now my Arcanite Magician!"

Zarochi once again busted out in laughter. "You're Arcanite Magician's ability grants it two Spell Counters! It then gains 1000 attack for every Spell Counter that is has!"

Two green orbs appeared in front of the mage, and then became sucked into its chest, giving it power. (ATK:400+2000=2400)

Closing her eyes, Anarra then placed a card into one of her Spell/Trap Card Zones. "I'll end with a face down card! That's it!" (Zarochi:1400/Anarra:800)

Zarochi then snapped off his next card. Zarochi then looked around, and began grinning evilly.

"Look, Anarra! It's about time!"

Anarra looked to see what Zarochi was talking about. Already, there were thousands of dark figures surrounding both duelists.

"It's about time that these guys take you away forever! As soon as you lose, you'll be no more!"

"I first have to lose!" Anarra simply said.

Pointing at Anarra, Zarochi said "That you will! I'll now invoke the power of Arcanite Magician! By removing one of its counters, I can destroy a card on your field!"

(ATK:2400-1000=1400)

The mage in the white, and violet colored robes pointed its scepter towards Anarra's face down card, and fired a sphere of green energy. The sphere of green energy was almost near Anarra's face down card. Anarra quickly pushed a button on her Duel Disk, making her card flip up.

"I activate my trap Magical Explosion! This trap deals you 200 points of damage for every spell card in my Graveyard! I have Magical Blast, Pot of Greed, Arcane Barrier, Magical Dimension, Graceful Charity, Monster Reborn, and Level Tuning! That's seven, so you lose 1400 Life Points!" Anarra shouted.

"What!" Zarochi shouted in shock.

From the trap card image, green energy began building up.

"This can't be! I can't lose! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Zarochi exclaimed.

"Well, it's happening now! This duel is over! I win!" Anarra countered.

After being charged p for a while, the green energy then quickly shot out in a long stream. The long stream of green energy struck Zarochi head on with full force, causing a huge explosion to ensue. Zarochi yelled out in pain as his Life Point counter fell from "1400" to "0".


	13. Chapter 13: Life's Struggles Part 1

**Okay! I'm sorry everyone for not uploading in almost two weeks! I've been busy with Christmas, and other things! Plus, I just got over some kind of stomach virus I had! But anyways, here's the next chapter! **

**Thank you anonymous person! I'm glad you liked the way I ended the last chapter! Yeah, I kept thinking of different ways to end it, but I'm satisfied with this! Thanks for the compliment on my talent for writing! I'm pretty sure you could have that same talent too! Anyone can! But thanks again!"**

**Here's Chapter 13 everyone! Enjoy!**

After the explosion, Zarochi was seen standing there. His legs were wobbly, and there were smoke fumes, and bruises on his clothing. Zarochi's Life Point counter was at zero. Both duelists Duel Disks powered down, as the images of the two monsters disappeared.

"This can't be! How did you defeat me?" Zarochi weakly asked.

"I defeated you in this duel because it was fate! Not only because I'm a good duelist, but because I believed that I would win! Fate has decided in my favor! Unfortunately for you, you must now suffer the same fate your predecessors have!" Anarra firmly replied.

The thousands of dark figures that surrounded both duelists before began growling. One by one, the dark figures began running towards Zarochi, grabbing him by the legs, so that he couldn't go anywhere. There were also other dark figures that began running towards him and grabbing onto his arms.

"NOOO!" Zarochi yelled as he began getting sucked down into the horde of ghoulish goblins.

Anarra only watched, unfazed, but somewhat shocked at what she was seeing. In a matter of seconds, Zarochi's body had disappeared into the horde of ghoulish goblins completely. Instantly, the dark figures vanished completely. In the remote area, the only thing left there was Anarra, standing there by her lonesome.

"I guess it's over." Anarra said lowly to herself.

Anarra's body then glowed with a white aura, as her white wings disappeared. Anarra was then teleported back to her home. She traveled in what seemed like a colorful dimension.

In no time, Anarra then teleported back into her room. Her body was worn out from the duel. Anarra then took a sigh of relief. She was glad to be back in the real world.

Anarra then put her Duel Disk and Deck away in her closet. She then changed back into her pajamas that she had on before. She then laid back down in her bed, but watched her surrounding to see if anything else would happen. However, from being worn out, she couldn't help but to drift off to sleep.

Elsewhere, in another dimension, the leftover group of dark figures that were sitting around the table didn't seem too happy. They had just finished watching the duel between Zarochi, and Anarra.

"Well, it looks like Zarochi had failed us." One of the dark figures said.

"We don't have time for losing in this group! The final battle between the Fallen Guardians, and the Lost Angels is almost coming to a close!" the head dark figure sitting around the table said as he pounded on the table with his fist.

"I've never seen you so worked up before, Master." Another dark figure spoke up. This particular one happened to be a female.

The head dark figure then got up from his chair, and began thinking.

"_What is it about that kid, Sebastian?" _he thought to himself.

"What is it, Master? Is there something on your mind?" the female asked.

"That Sebastian character."

"What about him?" she asked again.

"There's this feeling about him that I can't shake."

"He seems like any ordinary duelist. I don't see what's so special about him." Another dark figure said.

"We were warned. When we came to conquer this world, the ancient prophecy warned us that there would be a Lost Angel that will stand out from the others." The standing dark figure said.

"I don't see how that's possible. They're all the same to me." The female said.

The standing dark figure then held his head down, and began thinking again. He then began lightly chuckling. "What am I saying? Maybe I'm just thinking too hard. The Fallen Guardians are superior! We will prevail, and take over this pathetic human world!"

"Well, we're not going to do that by sitting here!" another dark figure said that hadn't said anything the whole time.

He then stood up on his feet from the chair he was sitting in.

"I think I'll have me a little fun now!"

"Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" the head dark figure darkly asked.

Lightly smirking, he replied "I'm more than ready! I can take on all those Lost Angels by myself, and defeat them all! No worries!"

"We're not worried. And we certainly don't have time for any cocky attitudes right now! This is serious! This isn't a game!" the female said with an irritated voice.

"Oh, Kristina! You always were one of the main one's to always worry! Master said that we're superior remember? Would it kill you to act like it for once?"

Kristina then became really irritated. "Look, I'm just saying that we should be vigilant, as well as cautious! Our enemies are strong, and as you just saw, they're not going down without a fight! Would it kill you to be at least a little cautious, Hugo?" Kristina asked.

Hugo then lightly chuckled. "Well, you be "cautious" all you want! I'm going to go face my next opponent!"

Hugo then vanished into thin air completely.

Kristina then looked over at their Master. "Master, with all due respect, I don't like him one bit! I never have!"

"I understand. It's true that we should show these mortals what true power is, and that one day, we will rule their world. But at the same time, we should be careful. I agree with you, Kristina. Let's let Hugo do his own thing. If he wins his next match, he wins. If not, then he won't."

It was now the next morning. It was a bright, and sunny day. Brad was seen skateboarding around the streets of Ygorian City recklessly, dodging many people.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Brad yelled as he continued riding.

If there was one thing Brad loved to do, it was skateboard. The fast speeds, and close calls gave him somewhat of a rush this particular day.

Brad was still skateboarding after about ten more minutes. He then cut through a park, where there were many kids, and adults.

"_Uh-Oh_!" Brad said to himself.

Brad then began dodging more people. He also performed a kick flip over this kid he was skateboarding towards. It was a close call, but Brad somehow managed to pull it off, and avoid hitting the kid in the head. After executing the kick flip, all the kid could do was watch Brad ride away, and then say the very thing that was on his mind.

"Cool!"

After five more minutes of skateboarding, Brad then came to a stop near a local. He then popped up his skateboard with his foot, and carried his skateboard in his right arm. He then went into the store, and bought a bottle of water with the little change he had.

Once he was out of the store, Brad took the cap off the bottle of water, and began drinking. He nearly drank the whole bottle at one time. He then wiped away the leftover water from his mouth.

"That was refreshing!"

Brad then finished off the rest of the water with ease, and tossed the water bottle out on the streets.

"Well, it's time to get back to my skateboarding!" Brad said with a smirk.

He then put his skateboard back on the ground, and prepared to take off. He then heard a phone go off. It was a familiar tone. It was his phone that was going off. He then took his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

There was a voice on the other line. "Brad, come home."

Sighing, Brad responded, and said "Okay, mom."

He then hung up the phone, and began riding his skateboard again. Instead of going other places, he was instead instructed to come home, so he did just that.

Brad finally made it home. He lived in a big white house with black trimming. In the driveway was a green car. His mother, who was in the house, came outside. His mother was wearing a black business suit, which consisted of a shirt, and pants, with black shoes. In her right arm, she was carrying what looked like a beige folder that contained a lot of documents.

"You wanted me to come home?" Brad asked as he was walking up the driveway.

"Yes. I'm taking you to go babysit your cousin, Elijah, remember?"

"Oh, right! I forgot all about that!" Brad said.

"You know, Brad, you should really be more responsible. You couldn't even remember to babysit your own cousin?"

"Well, sorry! I forgot! People forget, you know?"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!" Brad's mother snarled.

Brad knew better not to challenge his parents. Brad could have somewhat of a spunky attitude at times. He never had that kind of attitude with his parents though.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more responsible." Brad said.

"Thank you. Now, get in the car. I have a meeting in a half hour, and I have to drop you off at your Uncle Roger's house first."

"Uncle Roger's house? Can't Elijah just come over here?" Brad asked.

"No, why?"

"Because Uncle Roger can get on my nerves at times. He messes with me all the time, and all he ever does is tell jokes that aren't funny. He's annoying!"

"Honey, he gets on everyone's nerves. Now, will you please get in the car so we can go?"

"Okay."

Brad quickly took his skateboard in the house, left it lying on the floor, and then came back outside to meet up with his mom in the car. His mom had the car started up already. His mom then shifted the car that she can back out of the driveway, and into the street. She then put her car into drive, and began driving.

"Where's dad?" Brad asked looking at his mom.

"He had to leave again for another job today."

"That figures." Brad lowly said but loud enough for his mom to hear it.

His mom then sighed at Brad's comment. "Look, I know you're not happy with the fact that he's always gone, but you know how important your father is. He's a busy man. When duty calls, duty calls."

"It'd be nice if he could make time with his family for once. He never has time to do anything." Brad slyly said.

"I know that, Brad. You think I'm happy that I don't get to see my husband? Well, I'm not. You're not the only one who's upset, you know? But that's his job. When they need him, he has no choice but to go. Unless, you want him to quit his job, and we can try living on one income. We're both trying to make a living for all of us. You're not going to do that by just sitting around, and doing nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but as a parent, you need to be there for your family. He does that all the time! He always goes on trips! He comes home one day after three months, and then goes right back out that door for who knows how long! Being there for your family should be your main job!"

"I understand. You're 17 years old, Brad. You know a lot more than what anyone thinks you do. Although, I think you have a lot more to learn about life. You're not always going to get your way, and things won't simply change just because you have a problem with it."

The car that the pair was riding in came to a stoplight.

"Brad, look at me." Brad's mother said looking over at him.

Brad looked at her.

"I know you're upset about not having your father in your life, but that's just the way things are right now. You have to get what you can get, when you can get it. That's life. You'll understand one day."

Brad then remained silent the rest of the car ride to his uncle's. He thought about what everything his mom had said to him.

The pair then came to another house. This house was big, and white like Brad's house. Brad got out of the car, and closed the passenger door.

"I'll see you later, Brad." His mom said.

"Okay, mom. Bye."

His mom then drove away in her green car.

Brad then walked up to the front door of the house, and rang the doorbell. The door opened, revealing a taller man standing there. He wore blue jeans, black boots, and a black hooded jacket. His hair was black and well kept together.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephew!" the guy said.

Sighing, Brad said "Hey, Uncle Roger."

Roger then quickly put Brad in a head lock, and gave him a noogie. Brad tried to get out of it, but couldn't.

"Stop trying to resist! You know I'm stronget than you are!" Roger said while laughing.

Brad was finally able to release himself from the head lock, and pushed Roger away.

"Don't do that!" Brad exclaimed.

"Relax, will you? I was just having some fun!" Roger said while laughing a little.

Brad then began rubbing his head to get rid of the painful sensation. "I can't stand it when you do that!"

Roger laughed a bit more. "Oh, toughen up, kid! Come on in!"

Both Brad, and Roger went on in the house. Brad closed the door behind him. They were in the living room of the house. There was a television, and a couch in the living room. The television was on. It was on some sort of cartoon for Brad's cousin, Elijah. Elijah was in his room sleeping.

"Elijah is in his room asleep. He's been in there for a half hour now." Roger said to Brad.

"Cool. Maybe babysitting won't be as bad then. I can just sit here, and watch a little TV." Brad said while cracking a smile.

Roger nodded. "I have to leave here in a bit to go to work. I'll be back later tonight."

Roger then went into the kitchen, and picked up a set of keys from a round table that was there. At the same time, Brad picked up a black remote from the couch in the living room, and started clicking buttons. He began surfing through different channels, looking for something interesting to watch as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, you can just sit here, and watch TV. Also, there's plenty of food here in the refridgerator to eat. And please, no company like last time." Roger said as he was putting his coat on from a nearby closet.

Still surfing through the channels, Brad said "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry. You don't want to be late for work."

After getting everything prepared, Roger was ready to leave to go to work.

"Okay, Brad. I'm off. See you later."

"Yeah, okay. See ya." Brad said, not paying any attention to his uncle.

Catching Brad off guard, Roger then yelled "Sneak attack!" as he put Brad in another head lock, and gave him another noogie.

Brad tried his best getting out of the head lock while yelling, "Knock it off!"

Roger finally released Brad, and began laughing. Brad didn't find it so funny.

"Okay, I'm leaving this time!" Roger said while still laughing.

Roger left out of the front door. Brad got up from the couch, and locked the front door. He then went to sit back down on the couch. Reaching over to a nearby phone, Brad picked it up, and dialed a number.

After an evening of just lounging around, eating pizza that he ordered, and watching television, Brad was just lying there on the couch asleep. The television was still on. The channel was on some kind of action movie that he was watching. It was fairly dark outside.

Unbeknown to Brad while he was sleeping, a dark figure was standing outside, watching through the window.

The dark figure then grinned evilly. In a dark evil voice, the dark figure said "It's time."

Brad then woke up from his slumber. After yawning, and stretching, Brad got up from the couch, and decided to go to his cousin's room, and check on him. Brad opened the door, and saw a baby crib in the room, along with other things. He went up to the crib, and saw a baby in it. The baby wore a white shirt, blue pants, and had dark colored hair. The baby was sound asleep. Brad couldn't help but smile.

"Well, isn't that sweet."

Brad then looked around to see where that voice came from. He saw nothing strange in the room. All he heard was the voice.

"Who was that?" Brad asked.

"Me? I'm nobody. Just a friend."

"Quit messing around!"

Brad then ran back into the living room to see if anyone was there. No one was there.

The strange voice then began chuckling. "Not there!"

Brad already had a clue what was going on.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Brad said in an irritated voice.

A Duel Disk appeared onto Brad's left arm. The Duel Disk contained his Deck. A dark figure then appeared about six feet from where Brad was standing.

The dark figure evilly chuckled. "I hope you're ready to duel!"

"Oh, come on! I'm babysitting right now!"

"What's wrong? Are you afraid you're going to lose?"

"No! This just isn't the best time right now!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we're going to have this duel, whether you like it or not! And don't worry about your baby cousin!"

Clenching his fist, Brad snarled and said "I swear, if you so or any of your other buddies so much as lay a finger on him, I'll…"

The stranger then let out a chuckle. "Come on! Do you actually think I'd harm an innocent child? I would never do such a thing!"

"Well, I'm not dueling you right now! This isn't a good time! At any other time, I would!"

A dark Duel Disk appeared onto the stranger's left arm. His Duel Disk activated. So did Brad's.

"I'm afraid you have no choice!" the stranger darkly said.

Brad then growled in frustration.

"I'm on a mission! And my mission is to defeat you, and the rest of you pathetic Lost Angels! So, get ready to duel!"

"Okay, fine! But I'm not leaving my cousin by himself!"

"You won't have to!"

With an eyebrow raised, Brad asked "What do you mean?"

Immediately, both Brad and the stranger's surroundings changed. The two were no longer in a dark home. They were now in what seemed like a strange, isolated world. There was a strange light which emitted the whole area, and mist surrounding the two. To Brad's left, about fifty feet away, was baby Elijah in his crib. Brad looked over, and noticed the crib.

"Don't worry! We'll have our little duel! Neither one of us, nor Elijah, have anything to worry about! Oh, and don't worry about him waking up! I made it so that no one else who is in this world, besides us, can hear anything!"

"So, he's safe?" Brad asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then! Let's just get this over with!"

Suddenly, purple wings grew out of the stranger's back. In response, white wings then grew out of Brad's back.

"Oh, where are my manners? I didn't even get to introduce myself!" the stranger said.

The stranger then slowly took down the hood on his cloak. The stranger had red, spiky hair, and black colored eyes. There was also a grin on his face.

"My name is Hugo!"

Very bluntly, Brad replied "I don't care!"

Hugo chuckled at Brad's reply. "Now, let's begin!" (Hugo:4000/Brad:4000)

Hugo then drew his next card, and placed it on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Giant Germ (ATK:1000/DEF:100) in defense mode!"

Materializing on the field was a giant sphere. The sphere was purple inside, and had brown on the outside, giving it the appearance that it was very contagious. There were also tiny purple hairs on the surface of the germ.

"That ends my turn! Let's see what you can do!" (Hugo:4000/Brad:4000)

"Be cautious of what you say! You just might get it!" Brad said with a sly smirk on his face.

Brad then snapped off his next card, and took a look at it. He then slapped it on his Duel Disk saying, "I summon Pyramid Turtle (ATK:1200/DEF:1400)!"

Materializing on the field was a giant brown turtle. The turtle had sharp green claws, a yellow underbelly, and a yellow pyramid on its back as its shell.

Pointing at the brown, and purplish sphere across the field, Brad said "Pyramid Turtle, get rid of that germ on his field!"

Reacting to Brad's command, the giant brown turtle began charging over to Hugo's field. The turtle slowly made its way across. It then lifted its right arm into the air, and crushed the germ, making the germs body splatter everywhere.

Smirking at his handiwork, Brad said "Your germ is no more!"

Hugo then replied, saying "Not for long! It was very foolish of you to destroy my Giant Germ! Whenever Giant Germ gets destroyed in battle, my opponent takes 500 points of damage!"

Brad then glowed with a red aura. He grunted a bit as his Life Points dropped.

"Giant Germ's other ability activates, letting me summon up to two more Giant Germs from my Deck!" Hugo said as he took his Deck out from his Deck Slot.

Hugo found the two cards, and placed them on his Duel Disk.

"I'll summon my other two Giant Germs (ATK:1000/DEF:100) (ATK:1000/DEF:100)!"

Two more copies of the familiar brown, and purple germ appeared on the field side by side.

"I end my turn!" Brad said. (Hugo:4000/Brad:3500)

"Then I'll draw!" Hugo said as he drew his next card.

He pondered through his hand, trying to figure out what to do. He then changed the vertical cards that were on his Duel Disk to a horizontal position.

"I'm switching my two Giant Germs to defense mode, and ending my turn!" (Hugo:4000/Brad:3500)

Brad then snapped off his next card, and took a look at it. He then placed it in his hand with the rest of his cards.

"I summon Regenerating Mummy (ATK:1800/DEF:1500) to the field!"

Appearing on the field was a brown mummy wrapped in white bandages. There was a strange teal aura surrounding the mummy's body.

"Pyramid Turtle, attack his Giant Germ now!" Brad commanded.

The huge turtle with the pyramid on its back slowly made its way to Hugo's field. It raised its right arm in the air, and stomped down on the germ, splattering its body everywhere.

Hugo then smirked. "You fool! When Giant Germ is destroyed in battle, you lose 500 Life Points!"

A red aura then surrounded Brad's body. He grunted as his Life Points dropped a bit.

"My Regenerating Mummy will destroy your last Giant Germ! Attack!"

The brown mummy groaned and then slowly ran across the field. It then made a fist, and punched through the germ, splattering its body everywhere.

Smirking, Hugo then said "Once again, you lose 500 Life Points!"

Brad grunted, and glowed with a familiar red aura as his Life Points dropped a bit more.

"I end my turn!" (Hugo:4000/Brad:2500)

Hugo then snapped off his next card, and looked at it. He then placed it in his hand with the rest of his cards.

"I'm going to now summon a new monster! In order to summon this creature, I first have to remove three Fiend-Type monsters in my Graveyard from play! I'll remove my three Giant Germs from play!"

Hugo then took the only three monster cards out of his Graveyard, and placed them in his removed from play pile. From a dark blue mist, a new monster emerged. The new monster was tall, blue and had pointed ears. It had a bald head, wore purple boots that came to its thighs, and wore a single purple glove that came to its upper arm area. Certain parts of its body were made up of what looked like coils. In its hands was a baby with a big hole in its head. It seemed more like a doll, rather than a real baby.

"This monster of mine in known as Dark Necrofear (ATK:2200/DEF:2800)!"

Brad simply shrugged his shoulders. "Big deal!"

Hugo then chuckled. "It's a very big deal! My Dark Necrofear will pummel you into the ground! Attack with Retractable Punch!"

Obeying its master's command, the blue fiend held the baby in its left arm. It then stretched out its coiled arm, which was able to reach all the way over to Brad's field. The fiend made a fist with its coiled arm, and punched the mummy in its stomach. The mummy groaned after the punch connected. It then shattered into many pixels. The debris flew back, and struck Brad, making him shield himself. Brad then growled.

"You're not doing too well, Brad! If this is how this duel is going to be, then just give up! Don't waste my time!" Hugo said with an evil smirk.

Frustrated, Brad simply replied, saying "Just end your turn!"

"Very well! I end!" (Hugo:4000/Brad:2100)

"It's my move now! Stand back!" Brad said as he drew his next card.

"I summon Spirit Reaper (ATK:300/DEF:200) in attack mode!"

Appearing on the field was a grim reaper looking monster. It looked more like a brown skeleton with an evil face. It wore a purple robe, and held a scythe in its hands.

"That monster is way too weak to take on my Dark Necrofear!" Hugo pointed out.

Ignoring Hugo's statement, Brad pointed at the blue fiend across the field, saying "My Pyramid Turtle will attack your Dark Necrofear!"

"Fine with me! Destroy his pathetic creature!" Hugo said, stretching his arm forth.

The blue fiend threw its coiled arm forward again. The punch connected, destroying the turtle, and shattering it.

"My Pyramid Turtle's effect now activates since it was destroyed in battle! I get to choose a Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or fewer defense points from my Deck, and summon it now!"

Brad then took his Deck out from his Deck Slot, and fanned it out. He eyed a certain card, and placed it vertically onto his Duel Disk.

"I choose Ryu Kokki (ATK:2400/DEF:2000)!"

Appearing on the field in a flash of light was a tall creature. Its body was made completely out a skull heads. It had normal skeleton hands, and feet. It had razor sharp teeth, yellow eyes, and a horn on top of its head.

"My monster is stronger than yours! It's still my Battle Phase, meaning I can attack with my new monster!" Brad said with a smirk.

The creature made out of skull heads then quickly ran towards the blue fiend, and slashed the fiend across the chest, making it cry out in pain before exploding into pieces.

"Your Dark Necrofear has left the building!" Brad smartly said.

"Now that it's out of the way, Spirit Reaper will be able to move in, and attack your Life Points directly! Attack with Scythe Slice!"

The reaper creature flew over towards Hugo, and slashed Hugo across the chest with its scythe. Hugo cried out in pain, and held his chest.

"My Spirit Reaper's ability now gets activated! Whenever you take damage from it because of a direct attack, a random card in your hand gets discarded to the Graveyard!" Brad informed.

A strange white arm with a hand slowly came out of Hugo's Graveyard, and picked a card at random from his hand. The hand was then sucked back into the Graveyard along with the chosen card.

"Now who's the one who's not doing so well? I have a powerful monster on my field, and a monster that can get rid of cards in your hand!" Brad smartly said while smirking.

Hugo then began evilly smirking. "You'd better celebrate now! On my next turn, this duel will be over!"

"We'll see!" Brad replied as he placed a card in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I'll end with a face down!" (Hugo:3500/Brad:1100)

The grin on Hugo's face grew. "My Dark Necrofear's ability now activates!"

The familiar blue, pointed eared fiend appeared on the field.

"What's the deal? I got rid of that thing! Why is it back?" Brad asked with a confused look.

A silhouette of the blue, pointed eared fiend then appeared on the field. It ran towards the creature on Brad's field that was made up of skull heads at blinding speed. It then ran into the creature's stomach. Its body was slowly sucked in.

Confused, Brad asked "What did you just do!"

Smirking, Hugo replied "I didn't do anything! My Dark Necrofear did! At the end of the turn it was destroyed, my Dark Necrofear equips onto a monster on your field, and lets me take control of it! Your Ryu Kokki is now mine!"

The creature made completely of skull heads then leapt over to Hugo's field. Its eyes changed from yellow to red.

Brad growled. "_That's not good!"_

Hugo then drew his next card, and took a look at it for a brief moment.

Pointing at the grim reaper monster across the field, Hugo shouted "My Ryu Kokki will now end you! Attack!"

Reacting to its new master's command, the creature made completely out of skull heads ran towards the grim reaper creature, and prepared to slash with its sharp claws.

Brad pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

"I reveal my trap Spirit Barrier! As long as there's a monster on my field, Battle Damage from an attack will go to zero!" Brad said while holding his hand over his trap card.

The creature made of skull heads slashed the reaper wearing the purple robes. The reaper blocked the incoming attack with his scythe. A gold barrier appeared in front of brad, protecting him from the damage he would've taken.

"My damage goes to zero! Plus, my Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed in battle! I hope you don't mind, but he's sticking around for a while!" Brad said while smirking.

Smirking, Hugo responded, saying "That pathetic excuse for a monster isn't a match for Ryu Kokki! So what if it can't be destroyed in battle? The minute I'm able to target Spirit Reaper because of an effect, it'll get destroyed!"

"_Oh, yeah! That's right! If Spirit Reaper is the target because of some card, it'll be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!"_

Brad then snapped off his next card, and put it into play immediately.

"I activate Pot of Greed! This spell card will let me draw two cards from my Deck!"

Brad then snapped off two new cards from the top of his Deck, and smirked.

"You're in for a surprise! I'm going to Tribute my Spirit Reaper to summon Vampire Lord (ATK:2000/DEF:1500)!"

The grim reaper creature vanished instantly. A pale skinned man appeared on the field wearing a purple shirt with purple pants. He had short teal colored hair, white eyes with yellow irises, fangs, and wore a purple colored cape with its collar up.

"You're Ryu Kokki is stronger than my Vampire Lord, but that'll change, thanks to this next card! I activate Burden of the Mighty! Now, all the monsters on your side of the field lose 100 attack points equal to their Level! Ryu Kokki's Level is six, so it loses 600 attack points!" Brad said with a smirk.

(ATK:2400-600=1800)

"Now, my Vampire Lord will attack! Attack with Vengeful Bat Swarm!" Brad shouted while pointing at the opposing monster.

The pale skinned man took both sides of his cape, and concealed himself for a brief moment. He then opened his cape back up, revealing a swarm of bats. They were all shrieking, and flapping their wings. They then charged over to Hugo's field. They attacked the creature made up of skull heads. The creature tried swatting the bats away, but there were too many. The creature then shattered into pieces. The bats disappeared afterwards.

"Now, my Vampire Lord's effect gets triggered! Whenever you take damage involving my Vampire Lord, a get to choose what type of card I want to send from your Deck to the Graveyard! I get to choose either s Spell, Trap, or Monster! I choose a monster!"

Hugo then took his Deck out from his Deck Slot, and fanned it out. He took out the card he desired to send to the Graveyard, and watched as it slowly got sucked in.

Brad began chuckling. "At this rate, your Deck will be empty in no time at all!"

Hugo then began chuckling. "That's what you think, but I have a lot more cards in my Deck than what you've seen so far! Prepare yourself, Brad! You're vampire is going down!"

"Bring it!" Brad said, challenging Hugo.


	14. Chapter 14: Life's Struggles Part 2

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! My New Years was good! I got to see my family! We made it! 2012 is here! Well, on to the next chapter!**

**Thank you anonymous person! Yeah, we haven't got to see Brad's Deck until now! I think this Zombie Deck is a really good Deck! As far as the Agents go, I've been trying to see where I could put them in this fanfic, but my answer is yes! They'll be in here! Thanks for your compliments!**

**Oh, and just so there's no confusion, I changed the last chapter a bit. I made a mistake. At the end of the turn Brad destroyed Dark Necrofear with Ryu Kokki, Brad's Life Points said 2100, when they should've said 1100. So, I changed it. **

"Now, let's continue this duel!" (Hugo:3300/Brad:1100)

"I draw!" Hugo said snapping off his next card. He looked at it, and smirked.

"Just play your card!" Brad commanded.

The smirk on Hugo's face grew bigger. "You asked for it! I activate End of the World!"

Hugo then placed the card in one of his unoccupied Spell/Trap Card Zones. Immediately, the sky turned blue. There was also some lightning in the sky.

"End of the World is a Ritual Spell Card! By sending monsters to the Graveyard whose total Level equals eight or more, I can summon either Ruin, Queen of Oblivion or Demise, King of Armageddon!"

Hugo then selected a card in his hand, and discarded it to his Graveyard. The card was slowly sucked in.

"I'm sending Ruin, Queen of Oblivion to the Graveyard to summon my almighty Demise, King of Armageddon (ATK:2400/DEF:2000)!"

The lightning in the sky grew fierce. A lightning bolt crashed down from the sky onto the field. From the lightning, a new monster appeared. This new monster was about ten feet tall, and wore dark colored armor. Along areas of its armor, there was white trimming, and white armor around its shoulders, elbows, and hands. The creature had a white head, with white and black horns on the sides of its head. The creature was wielding a powerful axe in both hands with blades on both sides.

"How foolish! Since your Demise is a Level eight monster, my Burden of the Mighty card reduces your monster's Level by 800, making Vampire Lord stronger than him!" Brad said.

(ATK:2400-800=1600)

Hugo then chuckled loudly. "Oh, Brad! You have no idea what you're up against! You think that pitiful spell is enough to stop Demise? Well, you're sorely mistaken! It's true that your pathetic vampire is stronger, but by paying 2000 Life Points, Demise can destroy every other card on the field!"

"Say what?"

"Demise, activate Field Annihilation!" Hugo ordered.

The tall, black and white armored creature raised its axe in the air, and held it there for a moment. The creature then swung, and dropped its powerful axe on the ground. A blue circle slowly formed around both duelists. The blue circle seemed to be made out of fire.

"I activate my face down!" Brad shouted as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

"I activate Emergency Provisions! By sending spells and traps on my field to the grave, I gain 1000 Life Points for every one! I'll send both my Burden of the Mighty, and Spirit Barrier to the Graveyard! That means that I gain 2000 Life Points!"

The spell and trap card images on Brad's field disappeared into particles. His Life Point counter then rose up from 1100 to 3100. Although, that didn't stop a tower of blue flames from shooting up from the circle. The fire swallowed up the vampire in the purple clothing, and the leftover Emergency Provisions card. The tower of flames soon died down, leaving only the black and white armored creature, unfazed. Brad then looked over to see if the crib his baby cousin was in was still there. The crib was still there, unharmed.

Chuckling, Hugo shouted "Since your Burden of the Mighty isn't on the field, my Demise gets his points back!"

(ATK:1600+800=2400)

"There's nothing to stop me now! Demise, pound him into the ground with Axe of Malicious Intent!"

Reacting to Hugo's command, the tall armored creature swung its axe, and sent out a bow of blue flames towards Brad. The bow struck Brad, making him groan in pain. The fire from the bow then began surrounding Brad's feet. Suddenly, a tower of blue flames shot up from the ground, burning Brad's clothing, and body. Brad cried out as his Life Points dropped drastically. There was smoke fuming off his clothes, and bruises on his clothing. He knelt down on one knee, while trying to catch his breath.

Hugo once again chuckled. "If you were smart, you'd stay on the ground, and give up! You can't defeat me!"

Brad struggled to stand to both feet. Hugo looked on to watch as Brad struggled. Brad finally stood to both feet, while his legs wobbled a bit.

"Why get up? Why keep fighting?" Hugo asked.

Brad then laughed. While dusting off his clothing, Brad smirked and said "You must have no clue who you're up against! Who do you think I am? Some wimp?"

"Honestly, yes! That's exactly what all of you pathetic Lost Angels are to me! You're nothing, but a bunch of insignificant wanna be heroes that are soon going to fail in saving that pathetic world you dwell in!" Hugo declared with a serious tone.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're very wrong!"

"I'm wrong? Well, humor me! Prove to me that I'm wrong!"

"End your turn then!"

"Fine!"

Hugo then picked out a few cards in his hand, and placed them into his Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I'll end with four face down cards!" (Hugo:1300/Brad:700)

Elsewhere, in another dimension, the dark figures from before were seen still sitting around the table, watching the duel between Hugo, and Brad.

"I have to admit, Hugo is doing a lot better than I thought he would." The female said.

"You see, Kristina? You have nothing to worry about! Hugo may be arrogant, and ambitious, but he can hold his own in a duel! Let's just hope he doesn't fail us like the others have!"

Back at the duel, Brad snapped off his next, saying "It's my turn!"

Immediately, in front of Brad, a brown coffin appeared from a strange mist.

With a puzzled look, Hugo asked "What's that?"

Brad smirked, saying "You'll see!"

The top of the coffin slowly slid open. Emerging from the inside of the coffin was a vampire creature wearing purple clothing, a purple cape, brown shoes, and had sharp fangs, claws, and teal colored hair.

"I destroyed him! Why is he back?" Hugo asked.

"Don't you know anything about vampires? They can't be destroyed! Due to the effect of my Vampire Lord, whenever he's destroyed because of my opponent's effect, he returns during my next Standby Phase!"

"Fine! I'll just take him out, once and for all next turn!" Hugo said with a smirk.

Smirking, Brad said "No, you won't! I'm trading in Vampire Lord for something else! If Vampire Lord is on my field, I can remove him from play, and summon Vampire Genesis (ATK:3000/DEF:2100) from my hand!"

The vampire creature evilly smiled at Hugo, and vanished into thin air. Appearing on the field was a huge purple monster. It was a gargoyle like creature with huge purple muscles, and strong legs. He had sharp claws, sharp teeth, what looked like red pincers around his upper body, and dark strange dark colored wings on his back. The monster roared as he made his presence known.

"3000 attack points?" Hugo said in shock.

"Yes! Now, to put them to use! Attack his King of Armageddon with Cursed Wind!"

The muscular purple creature roared at Brad's command. His body then vanished into a strange, dark colored visible wind. The wind then charged over towards the black, and white armored creature on Hugo's field. The wind formed a column around the black, and white armored creature, and swallowed him whole. Hugo grunted as he felt a sharp pain go through his chest. He knelt down to one knee. The dark wind then went back over to Brad's field, forming the muscular purple creature.

Brad then began laughing. "Maybe _you_ should be the one to give up!"

Hugo then began chuckling at Brad's declaration. "You know, you're really something!"

"Yeah, I know I am!"

"Not that! I mean, how can you continue going on with this duel? How can you continue going on in life knowing that it's not the way you want it?"

With a serious face, Brad asked "Where are you getting at?"

"I know all about your miserable life! I know what your life is like! About you not having your father around! I know more than you think!"

"Me, and my mom already talked about that! There are some things in this life that you just have to do! I may not be excited about not having him around, but I believe my mom when she says that he still cares about his family!"

Hugo then laughed. "Brad, don't be naïve! You, and I both know that your father doesn't care about his family! If he did, don't you think he would be here? Don't you think he would be there for his son, and his wife? It's too bad he isn't here! Fortunately, he's not here to witness you losing!"

Brad didn't have anything to say. He was in complete shock at what Hugo said.

Hugo then evilly smirked. "Oh, what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? Well, whether you want to believe it or not, it's true, Brad! Your father cares nothing about you! That's the reason why he even took the job! He went ahead, and took it while he still had the chance! That, my friend, is the truth!"

"_Could he be right?"_ Brad thought to himself.

"But don't worry, Brad! I know that deep down, you're unsatisfied with the way things are going in life! So, let me just do you the honors of defeating you in this duel! Maybe then, you won't have to deal with the fact that you don't have a father figure in your life, and the fact that your mom is so demanding!"

Brad took in everything Hugo was saying, and felt miserable. He then took a look over at the crib that was still there. Hugo took a look over at the crib too.

"And don't worry about your cousin! He's not even old enough to know who you are to him! No one will miss you! Trust me!"

Hugo then pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

"I activate The Grave of Enkindling! If one of my monster's gets destroyed in battle, both of us can summon a monster from our Graveyards in defense mode! I choose my Demise, King of Armageddon (ATK:2400/DEF:2000!"

Materializing on the field was the black, and white armored creature in a kneeling position.

"I choose Pyramid Turtle (ATK1200/DEF:1400)." Brad said.

Materializing on the field was the familiar huge, brown turtle with the huge yellow pyramid on its back.

"I end my turn." Brad said, with a touch of sadness in his voice. (Hugo:700/Brad:700)

"Good! I draw!"

"I activate one of my traps! It's called Reckless Greed! Now, I can draw two cards! Unfortunately, I have to skip my next two Draw Phases!"

Hugo then drew two more cards from his Deck, and evilly smiled.

"I'll now play both of my traps cards! They're both traps called Level Retuner! Level Retuner is a trap that allows me to select one of my monsters, and decrease its Level by up to two until the End Phase! For both of them, I'll choose two! So, Demise's Level decreases by four!"

"I'll then summon Dark Resonator (ATK:1300/DEF:300)!"

A small, short creature with no feet appeared on the field. It levitated in the air. It wore a dark blue, cloak that was maroon around the collar. It had a grey head, with a wide grin, showing its teeth, and solid red eyes. In its right hand was a yellow stick with two pointed ends, and a grey stick in its left hand with a blue ball on the tip of it.

"Now, I'll give my Demise a tune up! I'll tune my Level three Dark Resonator with my Level four Demise, King of Armageddon!"

The small, short creature with the two sticks disappeared and was replaced by three huge green rings. The rings formed a column around the black, and white armored creature. Its body then slowly became transparent. In a matter of seconds, its whole body became transparent, and then vanished completely. The only things left behind in the air were seven balls of light that were aligned next to each other. The balls of light then exploded, sending out a blinding light. He light made Brad shield his eyes with his arm, while Hugo looked on, smirking evilly. Once the light died down, Brad uncovered his eyes, and saw a new creature. This new creature was tall, and wore grey, black and gold colored armor. He wore puffy, grey pants, had chains around his upper body area, black, and gold armor around his shoulders, a blue cape, and in both hands, he wielded a powerful medieval looking weapon that had a long curved blade on the end of it.

"Feast your eyes on my Dark Highlander (ATK:2800/DEF:2300)!" Hugo shouted.

Brad only looked on at the new creature, not having anything to say.

Hugo then picked out a card from his hand, and placed it into his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Megamorph! I'll equip it onto your Vampire Genesis!"

With a puzzled look, Brad simply asked "Why are you equipping it to my monster?"

"You'll see! The thing about Equip Spell Cards is that you can not only equip them to your own monsters, but you can also equip them to your opponent's monsters! Although, Megamorph does nothing since our Life Points are equal! However, I am able to activate the effect of my Dark Highlander! I can choose a monster on your field that's equipped onto an Equip Card! Every Equip Card equipped to that monster gets destroyed, and for every Equip Card, my opponent takes 400 points of damage!"

The black, grey, and gold armored fiend then glowed with a dark colored aura. The spell card image of Megamorph soon glowed with the same aura, and shattered immediately. The dark aura soon surrounded Brad's body, almost engulfing him completely. He groaned in pain, and held his chest as his Life Points dropped a bit. Brad then knelt down to one knee.

Hugo then began laughing again. "I'm not done! I activate Dark Energy! A Fiend-Type monster equipped to this gains 300 attack and defense points!"

The black, grey and gold armored fiend then began glowing with a green aura as his attack power rose up a bit. (ATK:2800+300=3100/DEF:2300+300=2600)

"Now, take out his Vampire Genesis with Malevolent Slash!" Hugo ordered, pointing at the huge muscular monster across the field.

Reacting to Hugo's command, the armored fiend ran across the field, and swung its powerful halberd, slashing the muscular purple creature across the chest. The monster groaned, and then shattered, causing a huge explosion. The explosion knocked Brad off his feet, and made him fly backwards a few feet. Brad then struggled to get up from the ground, but couldn't. Hugo then laughed at the state, Brad was in.

"Have you learned your lesson yet? Now, maybe you'll stay down!" Hugo said, while laughing.

Brad then tried once again to stand up to his feet. He managed to slowly stand up to his feet, but wobbled a bit. He was breathing heavily as smoke was fuming off his singed clothing.

With irritation in his voice, Hugo shouted "What is it with you? Why won't you just give up already?"

Brad then took a look at Hugo, and smirked. "I already told you! I never give up! You have a lot of nerve telling me those things about my family! You know nothing about my family, and you never will once when I get finished with you!"

"So, you actually believe your family still cares about you?"

"I know they do! Just because my father isn't here with us now, doesn't mean that he doesn't care about us, or isn't thinking about his family! And my mother may be demanding, but she's still my mother, and I love her, and she loves me! Your head games aren't going to work on me anymore!"

Hugo then growled. "Whatever! Just go so I can end this duel quickly!" (Hugo:700/Brad:200)

Brad then snapped off his next card from the top of his Deck. "_It all comes down to this draw!"_

Brad then took a look at the card he drew, and smirked. "Just the card I needed! This duel is over!"

"Go ahead, and try!" Hugo responded.

"Oh, I will! Don't worry! I activate the Field Spell Card Zombie World!"

A slot opened up on the end of Brad's Duel Disk. He gently placed the card in the slot, and watched as it slowly closed. The duel field became dark, and gloomy. There were dying trees and skull heads surrounding both duelists. Although there were no tombstones, the field spell gave it the appearance that they were in some sort of Graveyard.

"Next, I'll summon the Tuner monster Plaguespreader Zombie (ATK:400/DEF:200)!"

Emerging from the ground, was a small, zombie creature. It had huge muscles, a deformed face, a tail, and wore a tattered white shirt. The monster let out an eerie moan as it made its presence.

"If you're thinking about using a Synchro Summon, then you can forget it! As long as Dark Highlander stays on the field, neither player can Synchro Summon!" Hugo shouted.

Smirking, Brad replied "Luckily for me, I have a card in my hand that says otherwise! I activate Forbidden Chalice! A monster on the field gains 400 attack points for the duration of the turn! I'm choosing your Dark Highlander!"

The black, grey, and yellow armored fiend groaned, and glowed with a white aura as its strength rose up a bit. (ATK:3100+400=3500)

"The other effect of Forbidden Chalice negates the effect of the monster that was affected by it! So, I can now Synchro Summon! I'm going to now tune my Level two Plaguespreader Zombie with my Level four Pyramid Turtle to Synchro Summon Doomkaiser Dragon (ATK:2400/DEF:1500)!"

The small, purple zombie creature moaned again, and then disappeared, being replaced by three green rings. The rings formed a column over the turtle. Its body began becoming transparent, until it completely vanished. The only things left behind in the air were six balls of white light that were aligned next to each other. The balls of light exploded, sending out a bright light.

"Meet _my_ Synchro monster!" Brad shouted.

Appearing on the field was a huge grey, and white dragon. The dragon had huge grey wings trimmed in white. Its appearance made it seem as if it had just came back from the dead. The dragon also had a long, powerful tail, an orange core in its chest, and yellow eyes. The dragon let out a massive roar, shaking the entire duel field.

Hugo then laughed. "You had me going there for a second! I thought you were going to summon a monster that could hold its own against Dark Highlander! But it seems like all you've managed to do was waste a move summoning something weaker than my monster!"

Smirking, Brad replied, saying "We'll see! I'll now activate Doomkaiser Dragon's ability! Whenever I summon it, I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from my opponent's Graveyard!"

"I don't have any Zombie-Type monsters in my Graveyard! So, its effect is useless!"

"Not quite! That's why I have Zombie World in play! As long as it's on the field, all the monsters on our fields and in our Graveyards become Zombie-Type monsters! So, I'll summon Demise King of Armageddon to my field (ATK:2400/DEF:2000)!"

From a flash of light, the black, and white armored creature appeared onto Brad's side of the field next to the dragon.

"Now, I'm going to activate the last card that's in my hand! I play Gift of the Martyr! I can now tribute a monster on my field, and add its attack points to another monster on my field!"

"No way!" Hugo shouted as he took a step back.

The black, and white armored creature then vanished into gold particles. The dragon on Brad's field glowed with a gold aura and roared as its strength increased. (ATK:2400+2400=4800)

Taking another step back, Hugo said "Come on! Let's talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about? I win! You lose! Doomkaiser Dragon, attack with Thunderforce Cannon!"

The orange core of the grey, and white dragon's chest began glowing. The dragon opened its mouth, revealing orange energy. The energy began building up, and without warning, it was shot out of the dragon's mouth, aiming for the black, grey and yellow armored fiend. The blast struck the fiend, causing an explosion. The ground shook after the explosion ensued.

Hugo's Life Points dropped to zero. Both duelists' Duel Disks died down, and the field cleared.

"No, you can't defeat me!"

Very bluntly, Brad replied "I just did!"

Both Hugo and Brad's wings disappeared. Hugo's body then began glowing white, signifying that it was his time to leave the world that they were in.

"This isn't over, fool! My master will destroy you! He'll destroy all of you!" Hugo angrily shouted as his body began vanishing.

In a matter of seconds, his body vanished completely. The only thing left behind was his cloak, which dropped to the ground.

Brad then took a sigh of relief. "It's over!"

Brad's body then began glowing white also. Soon, he and his baby cousin reappeared back into the home that they were in before they left. The baby crib was back into its original spot; with Brad was standing in front of the crib. The baby woke, and began crying. Brad picked up his baby cousin, and held him in his arms, and patting his back.

"It's alright. Everything's fine, Elijah."

Brad finally got Elijah to calm down, and stop crying. Brad only stood there, holding his cousin in his arms.

Elsewhere, the dark figures were still sitting there around the table. The head dark figure that was sitting in front of the table pounded on the table with his fist.

"I knew that he'd fail you, master." The female said.

"It seems as though they're a lot stronger than I imagined!"


	15. Chapter 15: Dragunity Flight Part 1

**Thanks for the review anonymous person! I didn't know my chapters could be so interesting to you! I know exactly where I'm going to fit in the Agents into this fanfic! I just know you'll be happy with it! As for your comment about me inspiring you to write your own Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, I think that's so awesome! I was inspired to write my own, so I know how it feels! Enjoy this new chapter!**

It was a brand new day. It has been a week since recent events. Streets were pretty busy more than usual this day.

Jacob was seen walking with a blue backpack on his back. His attire for today consisted of a white shirt, and navy blue pants. It was his school uniform, so it was what he wore every day for school. After passing a few buildings, he finally came to a large, brown building made of brick. It was a school that Jacob attended. The school was called Ygorian City High School. Jacob's parents always encouraged him to stay in school. Jacob thought about dropping out a few times, but his parents wanted him to stay in school, and make the best of himself. Jacob walked up to main entrance of the school which consisted of a set of double doors. He went inside, and saw a few of his friends standing in a group next to a water fountain. Jacob walked over to the group, and sparked up a conversation.

"Hey, Jason. How's it going?" Jacob said.

The kid that Jacob was referring to turned around. He had black, spiky hair. The two gave each other a high five.

"Hey, Jacob. I've been trying to reach you yesterday." Jason responded.

"Yeah, I know. I got busy with a few things. So, what's up?"

"Check out this new card that I got yesterday!"

Jason then pulled out a card from his pocket, and showed it to Jacob.

Jacob took a look at it, and was shocked. "Wow! That's a pretty good card!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm thinking about challenging someone to a duel, and using this bad boy!"

"Well, you should definitely give it a shot then!" Jacob encouraged.

"So, you're looking to duel someone, huh?" a strange voice said.

Jacob, Jason, and the other two friends who hadn't said anything yet looked over to see who it was.

Another kid came over. He had blue, wavy hair that came to his shoulders.

"Matthew! What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Oh, nothing! Although, I couldn't help but overhear that you were thinking about challenging someone to a duel!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you could always face me!"

"Um, I think I'll pass!"

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll beat you again?" Matthew asked with a smirk.

"No, I just don't want to duel _you_! That's all! Maybe I'll duel..um..Walter!" Jason nervously said, pointing to another one of his friends that was in the group.

Walter was another friend of Jason, and Jacob's. He was more of the nerd of the group, but very intelligent. He had orange hair, freckles, and glasses.

Lifting his hands in the air, Walter nervously responded, and said "Hey, I'm not in this!"

Matthew then began chuckling. "Are you kidding me? Walter couldn't beat my dog in a duel! It sounds like you're just trying to get out of facing me again!"

Matthew then got a chance, and took a quick glimpse at the card Jason was holding.

"Is that a Tyrant Dragon you're holding?" Matthew asked in shock.

Quickly placing the card back in his pocket, Jason replied "No!"

"Yes, it was! I have to have that card! I'll tell you what; we'll duel, I'll win and that card will be mine! What do you say?"

"And what if I were to say no?"

"Then, I'll go around the whole school, and tell everyone about how big of a chicken you are! The choice is yours!"

"What's wrong with you? Why do you insist on picking on Jason?" the last person in the group asked.

This last person was a girl. She had long blonde hair, and pretty dark colored eyes.

"This isn't any of your business, Jackie!" Matthew shouted.

"Jason, and I are friends, so it is my business!" Jackie countered.

Matthew then growled. "Whatever! So, how about it, Jason?"

"Don't go through with this! He's just a bully!" Jackie said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Accept his challenge." Jacob said.

"What!" Jason, Walter, and Jackie asked in shock.

"Look, you're never going to get rid of a bully, unless you stand up to him." Jacob said.

Jason agreed. "Okay! I accept your challenge!"

"Great! You're mine after school, punk!"

Matthew then walked away.

Snapping out of his tough guy act, Jason grabbed Jacob by his shirt, and began going crazy. "What did you get me into?"

"You can beat him! Trust me!" Jacob nervously responded.

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" Jason replied.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"Matthew tried bullying you at one time, remember? He tried taking one of your cards! You faced him in a duel, and you won! And it only took one time! He's beaten me twice, and took two of my best cards!"

Jacob, Jason, Walter, and Jackie then remember back when Jason faced Matthew in both duels. Both times, Matthew used his favorite monster, Koa'ki Meiru Maximus, and defeated Jason.

"Well, try again. Third time's the charm!" Jacob said.

The school bell rang.

"It's time for class to begin. We should go." Walter said.

"Are you sure about this, Jacob?" Jason asked.

"Positive! Um, can you let go of my shirt, please?"

"Oh, sorry." Jason said as he let go of Jacob's shirt.

The four then went to their own classes. The classes that they went to consisted of different subjects, such as Math, English, Chemistry, etc.

Jason, Jacob, Walter, and Jackie were then seen outside. The whole school period was over for the day, and Jason was nervous about dueling Matthew after school.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm really nervous!" Jason asked as he looked towards Jacob.

"I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Well, I didn't actually think you were going to show up, but here you are!" Matthew said as he walked over towards the four.

"So, are you ready to duel?"

"Um, yeah! You bet!" Jason replied.

"Great!"

Matthew then walked over about forty feet away from Jason to give them some space to duel. Matthew then pulled off a backpack that he had on his back, and pulled out a Duel Disk. He then strapped it on, and activated it. The Duel Disk came to life. He then put his Deck on the Deck Slot.

"Time to duel, loser!" Matthew said with a smirk.

Jason then strapped a Duel Disk onto his arm. He then took a look through his Deck, with Tyrant Dragon being the top card. He shuffled his Deck, and then placed it on the Deck Slot. The Duel Disk was then activated.

"Let's duel!" both duelists called out. (Matthew:4000/Jason:4000)

After a few turns went by through the whole duel, Matthew had Jason on the ropes, and managed to summon a monster to his field. This monster looked like a metallic dragon. This monster's body was completely silver. It had a long neck, a long tail, and strange bat-like wings. Instead of eyes, it had a red light in front of its face. This monster was known as Koa'ki Meiru Maximus (ATK:3000/DEF:2500). Jason had on his side of the field a small, green dragon. This dragon wore battle armor, had a sword in its left hand, a shield in its right hand, and wings. This monster was known as Troop Dragon (ATK:700/DEF:800). Jason also had a face down card on his field. Matthew's Life Points were at 2800, and Jason's Life Points were at 2500.

"With Koa'ki Meiru Maximus on my field, you don't stand a chance, especially since I can now use his effect! Once a turn, I can destroy one of your cards! I choose your Troop Dragon!"

The silver, metallic dragon opened its mouth, revealing orange colored energy building up in its mouth. The energy was then shot out of its mouth with force, and easily shattered the weaker dragon across the field.

"Oh, no! I'm defenseless!" Jason shouted.

"I must say, this doesn't look too good for Jason!" Walter said.

"Whatever made you think, Walter? The fact that Jason's field is empty, and Matthew has a powerful monster on his field?" Jackie asked.

"I'm just saying. If this attack is successful, then Jason is going to lose. Not only the duel, but another good card!"

"Come on, guys! Let's be supportive!" Jacob said to the two.

"He still has a face down card on his field. Maybe it's something that'll save him from losing the duel!" Jacob went on.

"Hopefully, it saves him!" Jackie said with a worried tone.

"There's nothing that can stop me! Attack his Life Points with Supercharge Shockwave!" Matthew commanded.

Covering his eyes, Walter shouted "I can't watch! Tell me when it's over!"

Reacting to its master's command, the metallic dragon then opened its mouth, revealing another ball of orange energy. Jason pushed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I reveal my trap Call of the Haunted! I can now summon a monster from my Graveyard! I choose Troop Dragon to join my field again!"

The green dragon wearing battle armor then appeared from a flash of light in an offensive position.

"It doesn't matter! My monster is still stronger!" Matthew countered.

The metallic dragon then shot out the ball of orange energy towards the weaker dragon across the field. The blast connected, and destroyed the dragon. The debris flew back, and struck Jason.

"Look! He has 200 Life Points left!" Jackie said to Walter, making him uncover his eyes.

Smirking, Jacob commented, and said "Pretty good move! For Jason, that is! Now, since Troop Dragon was destroyed in battle, he gets to summon another one from his Deck!"

"Since my Troop Dragon left the field because of an attack, I get to play another from my Deck!" Jason said as he took out his Deck from the Deck Slot.

Jason eyed another Troop Dragon card, picked it out, and slapped it onto his Duel Disk.

"I summon another Troop Dragon (ATK:700/DEF:800) in defense mode!"

Another dragon wearing battle armor, and holding a sword appeared on the field.

"Like another weak, pathetic dragon will help! I end with a face down card!" (Matthew:2800/Jason:200)

Jason then looked over at his other three friends. All three nodded, letting him know that he could do it.

"_They believe in me! I have to win this duel, or else he'll get my card! I can't let that happen_!" Jason thought to himself.

Jason then drew his next card, and was shocked at the sight of it. _"It's my Tyrant Dragon!"_

Jason then looked through the rest of his hand, and started coming up with a plan.

"Just give up! You can't beat me!" Matthew said before laughing.

"I summon my third Troop Dragon (ATK:700/DEF:800) in defense mode!"

Another dragon with a sword, and battle armor appeared on the field.

"So, you're just going to hide behind those pathetic monsters for the rest of the duel?" Matthew asked.

"No! I'm going to win this duel! I'm tired of you pushing me around, Matthew!" Jason fired.

Jason then took a card from his hand and showed it to Matthew. "I activate the spell card Pot of Generosity! I can now shuffle two cards from my hand back into my Deck! I choose my Tyrant Dragon, and Super Rejuvenation!"

Jason then picked out the two cards in his hand, and shuffled them with his Deck. He then put his Deck back in the Deck Slot.

"Next, I'll play the spell Dragonic Tactics! By Tributing two Dragon-Type monsters on my field, I can Special Summon a Level eight Dragon-Type monster from my Deck!"

The two dragons on Jason's field disappeared in a flash of light. He then took his Deck back out of the Deck Slot, and looked through it. He found the desired card, and slapped it onto his Duel Disk.

"I summon Tyrant Dragon (ATK:2900/DEF:2500)

A large brown dragon appeared on the field. The dragon had sharp clawed hand, and feet, sharp teeth, horns on its head, and an impressive wingspan.

"Hey, it's Jason's new monster!" Walter shouted.

Scoffing, Matthew commented, and said "It's too bad he won't help you win this duel! My Koa'ki Meiru Maximus has more power!"

"Not for long! I have another spell card in my hand that goes by the name of Half Shut! It allows me to choose a monster on your field, and cut its points in half! During the same turn, that monster can't be destroyed in battle!"

(ATK:3000/2=1500)

"Alright! Now Tyrant Dragon is stronger!" Walter shouted.

"Yeah, but there are two problems!" Jackie said.

Turning his head over to Jackie, Walter asked "What do you mean?"

"That Half Shut card made it so Maximus can't be destroyed. Matthew has enough Life Points to survive the attack. As soon as Jason's turn is over, Matthew will more likely use the effect of his monster, and destroy Tyrant Dragon!"

"Oh, yeah! He also has that face down card on his field! Maybe Jason wasn't thinking well enough!"

"Jason did exactly what was necessary for him to do! He's going to win!" Jacob said.

Both Walter, and Jackie turned their heads to Jacob, and asked "But how?"

"Just watch."

Pointing at the opposing monster, Jason shouted "Tyrant Dragon, attack with Tyrant Flames!"

Matthew pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up. "I activate Sakuretsu Armor! Whenever you attack with a monster, this trap automatically destroys it!"

"Not so! Traps don't work on Tyrant Dragon!" Jason said with a smirk.

"What?"

"That's right! Whenever you play a trap that targets Tyrant Dragon, its effect cancels it out!"

The trap card image of Sakuretsu Armor instantly shattered. The large brown dragon opened its mouth, revealing a fireball. The fire from the fireball began licking its lips. A stream of flames was then shot out of the dragon's mouth. The stream of flames which the large brown dragon shot out before struck the grey, metallic dragon. The flames then went back, scorching Matthew a bit. The dragon remained on the field.

Matthew began laughing. "Not good enough! Once it's my turn, I'll beat you once again!"

"Whoever said there was going to be a next turn? My Tyrant Dragon has another ability that you should know about! After he attacks, and you still have a monster on your field, he's able to attack again!"

"No way!" Matthew shouted while taking a step back.

"Since Matthew has 1400 Life Points, this last attack should do it!" Jacob said.

"Wait! So, Jason's going to win?"

"Yes." Jacob answered.

Pointing again, Jason said "Tyrant Dragon, finish this with Tyrant Flames!"

The large brown dragon then shot out another stream of flames towards the grey, metallic dragon. The flames struck the dragon, and scorched Matthew once again. Matthew cried out as his Life Points dropped to zero. The images of the large brown dragon, and the metallic dragon disappeared. Both duelists Duel Disks died down.

Jason was shocked for a minute. He stood there, awestruck. "Did I just win?"

Walter, and Jackie began cheering. "Yay! He did it!" the two shouted.

"I knew you could do it, Jason!" Jacob shouted.

Jason then went from his awestruck state, to cheering for himself. He then began jumping up, and down.

"Yeah, I did it! I won!"

Jacob, Walter, and Jackie ran over to Jason and began cheering for him.

Matthew, on the other hand, was upset. "Man! I can't believe I just lost the duel to that loser!"

The other spectators that were standing around began clapping, and cheering. Matthew then walked over towards the four. They saw Matthew coming their way, and stopped cheering.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Nothing! I just want to say congratulations. I thought I had you."

"Well, now you know not to pick on Jason anymore!" Jacob said.

"So, is everything okay between us?" Jason asked.

"Of course not!" Matthew snapped.

With a puzzled look, Jason asked "Why?"

"Hello! You defeated me in a duel! This isn't over! I'm just congratulating you!"

"So, you're still going to bug me?"

"Yes! From now on, every time I see you, we're going to have a duel! At least until I beat you again!"

"What? But that's crazy!" Walter shouted.

"No one's talking to you, four eyes!" Matthew snapped.

Pointing his attention back to Jason, Matthew said "You'd better get plenty of rest!"

Matthew then walked away from the group to go home.

"Well, it doesn't look like that duel helped at all!" Jackie said.

Walter then looked towards Jackie, and said "What made you think that? The fact that Matthew is going to harass Jason every chance he gets?"

Jason then grabbed Jacob by his shirt again. "How did you get rid of him, Jacob? When he bullied you?"

"I just kept beating him every time." Jacob simply said.

Astonished, Jason asked "You did!"

"Yeah. Eventually, he got tired of me beating him, and he left me alone completely."

"Oh, well that's just great! I was lucky enough to beat him this time! I'm not _that_ lucky!"

It was now later in the day. The four had just hung out. Their activities consisted of going to the movies together, going to a smoothie shop, and going to the park to hang out. They were still at the park. There were a few things to do at the park, such as playing basketball, swinging on the swings, and playing on the jungle gym. They had gone there to enjoy the fresh air, and play a little basketball. They were all tired, and wanted to go home.

"What a day!" Jason said after taking a drink of water from a water bottle he had.

"We should all go home now! My parents are probably worried!" Walter said.

"Yeah, mine too!" Jackie said.

"Well, see you guys later!" Jason said as he ran home in another direction.

Jackie also walked home in another direction after saying, "See you tomorrow!"

Walter, and Jacob were the only ones left there at the park. Not many people came to the park. Looking, over at Jacob, Walter asked "Hey, I downloaded the new Master Gladiator game! I have it on my laptop at home! Do you want to come by, and play it with me?"

"Sorry, I can't! I have to get home! But, maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay! See you then!"

Walter then walked off in the opposite direction. Jacob the finished packing his things back in his backpack after playing basketball with his friends. He picked up his backpack, and put it on his back. He then walked towards a street called "Glyndon Street". Jacob lived only a few streets over from that street. As he about to leave from the park, he felt a presence. This presence that he felt was familiar to him.

Jacob then looked behind him, and saw a dark figure standing a few feet away. The dark figure chuckled maniacally.

"It's about time one of you showed up! It was getting too comfortable!"

"Too comfortable, huh? Well, it's about time for you to get broken out of that comfort zone! My name is Hazar! I'm here to duel you!"

A dark Duel Disk appeared on Hazar's arm. The Duel Disk activated. He then placed his Deck in the Deck Slot, and drew his first five cards.

Surprised, Jacob said "Wow! You don't waste any time, do you?"

Hazar then chuckled again.

Jacob then unzipped his backpack, and pulled out a Duel Disk. He strapped it on his arm, and then activated it after placing his Deck inside. He then drew his first five cards.

"Now, let's prepare to begin our Shadow Duel!" Hazar said as he lifted his hands in the air.

The sky then grew completely dark. There was also a purple aura in the sky, with some lightning.

Smirking, Jacob said "Isn't that what makes dueling so much more fun?"

Chuckling, Hazar said "We'll see if you'll be having fun once I banish you forever!"

Hazar then took off his hood, revealing his identity. Hazar had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail, and black eyes. Purple wings then grew out of Hazar's back. At the same time, angel wings grew out of Jacob's back.

"Prepare to lose!" Hazar shouted.

"Let's do this!" Jacob shouted back. (Hazar:4000/Jacob:4000)

Hazar drew his sixth card, and pondered on what to do for his first move.

"For my first move, I'll think I'll summon Skull Servant (ATK:300/DEF:200) in defense mode!"

Hazar placed a card horizontally on his Duel Disk. From a flash of light, a skeleton wearing a purple robe appeared in a kneeling position.

"Then, I'll place three cards face down! That ends my turn!" (Hazar:4000/Jacob:4000)

Jacob then snapped off his sixth card, and smirked at the sight of it. He then looked through the rest of his hand, and began pondering on what to do for his first turn.

"_Interesting! I could finish this duel in one move!"_

"For my first move, I'm going to activate Cost Down! By discarding one card, I can lower the Level of all the monsters in my hand by two until the End Phase!"

Jacob then took a card from his hand, and placed it in his Graveyard. The card was slowly sucked in.

"Now, I'm going to go with this guy! I summon Dragunity Angusticlavii (ATK:2100/DEF:1000) in attack mode!"

From a flash of light, a man appeared. The man wore dark blue pants, and brown boots that almost came to his knees with fur on them. The shirt he wore was of different shades of blue, gold and white. On his forearms were gold braces, with fur on them. There was also fur around the collar of the shirt he wore. He had blue wings that were trimmed in red, and in both hands was a green bow, with an arrow. He also wore a blue, and red bird-like helmet with eyes in it.

"My Dragunity Angusticlavii is a Level five monster, but since I used Cost Down, I made him a Level three monster, meaning I don't need a sacrifice to summon him! To keep this move going, I'm going to activate the spell card Dragon Mastery! Once a turn, Dragon Mastery lets me select a monster on my field, and equip it with a Dragon-Type Dragunity monster in my hand!"

Jacob picked out a card from his hand, and placed it into one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones.

"I'll choose this! Dragunity Brandistock (ATK:600/DEF:400)!"

Materializing on the field was a small, purple lizard creature that wore teal colored armor. The lizard creature wore armor on its head with a pointed tip. The purple lizard latched onto the man with the bow and arrows back.

"Thanks to Dragon Mastery, whenever a monster on my field is equipped with a Dragon-Type Dragunity monster, it gains 500 attack points!"

The man's body then began glowing with a blue aura as his strength rose up a bit. (ATK:2100+500=2600)

"Also, since my monster is equipped onto Dragunity Brandistock, it's allowed to attack twice during every Battle Phase!"

Hazar only looked on with a stern look at Jacob's moves.

"And not only that, but there's one more thing! Whenever Angusticlavii is equipped with a monster, and he attacks a monster in defense mode while he has more points, the difference gets subtracted from your Life Points!"

"Go ahead, and attack then!" Hazar shouted.

Smirking, Jacob shouted "You heard the man, attack with Arrow Strike!"

The man holding the green bow, and arrow expertly aimed for the skeleton creature across the field. He pulled the arrow back, and then let it go. As the arrow was about to connect, Hazar pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

"I reveal my Spirit Barrier trap!"

The arrow then struck the skeleton creature, instantly making it shatter into millions of pixels.

"As long as Spirit Barrier stays in play, any Battle Damage that I would normally take goes to zero! Nice try!"

A gold barrier then appeared in front of Hazar's body, protecting him from the debris. His Life Points remained unfazed.

Smirking, Jacob countered, saying "That's okay! Don't forget, my Brandistock is equipped onto my monster, so he's allowed to attack again! Spirit Barrier only protects your Life Points from damage if you have a monster on your field, but you don't!"

The man holding the green bow, and arrow aimed it at Hazar, and fired another arrow. The arrow connected, hitting Hazar in the chest. He grunted from the pain, and held his chest.

Smirking, Jacob said "That ends my turn!" (Hazar:1400/Jacob:4000)

Hazar then drew his next card, while complimenting Jacob's moves.

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive! Now, let me show you a thing or two!"

"Please!" Jacob calmly said to himself.

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two new cards!"

Hazar then snapped off two new cards from the top if his Deck.

"Now, I'm going to activate a spell card! It's called Everliving Underworld Cannon! Once a turn, every time a Zombie-Type monster is Special Summoned, this spell card will inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Hazar then took a card from his hand, and slapped it on his Duel Disk. "I summon the Tuner monster Plaguespreader Zombie (ATK:400/DEF:200)!"

Emerging from the ground was a small, chubby zombie creature. The creature's skin was purple. It wore a torn white shirt, had a deformed face, and had a tail.

"A Tuner monster?" Jacob softly said to himself.

"I'll now activate my Ultimate Offering trap! By paying 500 Life Points, I can have an extra Normal Summon! It's a Continuous Trap too, meaning I can use it as many times as I want!"

"So, I'll go ahead, and pay 500 Life Points to summon from my hand a monster known as The 13th Grave (ATK:1200/DEF:900)!"

Appearing from a flash of light was a brown skeleton creature wearing a torn turquoise cloak, and holding a brown sword in its left hand.

"Then, I'll activate my third face down card!" Hazar said as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk, making a card flip up.

"I activate Graceful Revival! This trap will let me summon a Level two or below monster from my Graveyard! I choose my only monster, Skull Servant (ATK:300/DEF:200)!"

Reappearing on the field was the skeleton wearing the purple robe.

The spell card image on Hazar's field then began glowing with a green aura. A skeleton head was then shot out of the card, aiming for Jacob.

"What the..?" Jacob asked, before the skeleton head could connect.

Once the skeleton head hit Jacob in the chest, it exploded, causing a small explosion to ensue. Jacob grunted a bit as he shielded himself.

"That was the power of my spell card! Since I just Special Summoned a Zombie-Type monster, my Everliving Underworld Cannon took away 800 of your Life Points!"

"Big deal!"

"I'll show you what a big deal it's going to be! By tuning my Level two Plaguespreader Zombie, my Level three The 13th Grave, and my Level one Skull Servant, I can call upon the power of my Archfiend Zombie-Skull (ATK:2500/DEF:1200)!"

The short purple zombie creature disappeared and was replaced by three huge, green rings. The two skeleton creature's jumped in the air. The rings formed a column around the skeleton creature's. They both became transparent, until they vanished completely. Six balls of light were seen in the air, aligned next to each other. The balls of light then exploded, sending out a bright light. Emerging from the light was a new creature. Its main body was purple, with a collected mass of grey bone protecting different sections of its body. It had a grey ribcage, bone around his shoulders with spikes, purple wings, huge red claws, and huge ram horns around the sides of its head. This new creature had an appearance that it just came back from the dead. It let out a horrific growl as it made its presence.

"It's too bad my monster is stronger than yours!" Jacob said with a smirk.

"That'll change once I activate this!" Hazar countered with a smirk.

Hazar then placed a card in one of his Spell/Trap Card Zones. The field changed. The two looked like they were now in some sort of cave. There were tall mounds of rock sticking up from the ground, and coming out from the top of the ceiling. About twenty feet away from both duelists, there was a blue pyramid sticking out from the ceiling. The pyramid was glowing with a light blue aura, signifying that something was going to happen.

"This spell card of mine is a Continuous Spell Card! It's known as Pyramid of Wonders! All Zombie-Type monsters on my field gain 200 attack points for every monster on my opponent's field!"

(ATK:2500+200=2700)

"Well, that stinks!" Jacob said as the strength of the bone creature went up a bit.

Hazar pointed at the man across the field with the bow, and arrow. "Archfiend Zombie-Skull, attack with Undead Lightning Strike!"

The bone creature then began charging up electricity in both hands, and threw a ball of electricity at the man across the field. The man shouted, and then shattered into pieces. The debris flew back, and hit Jacob, making him shield himself.

(ATK:2700-200=2500)

"I end my turn!" (Hazar:900/Jacob:3100)

Jacob then drew his next card, and smirked at the sight of it.

"I'm going to now summon my Dragunity Legionnaire (ATK:1200/DEF:800)!"

From a flash of light, anew man appeared. His body was muscular. He wore white garments that came to his knees. His white garments were trimmed in gold, and had gold designs on them. There was also a huge gold symbol around his abdomen that was held there by a blue cloth tied around his waist. He wore huge gold boots, huge gold gauntlets around his forearms, a strange dark green helmet covering his head, and strange green wings. His fists were balled up, signifying that he was ready for a fight.

"My Legionnaire's ability now activates! When Normal Summoned, I can select a Dragon-Type Dragunity monster in my Graveyard, and equip it onto him! I choose Dragunity Aklys (ATK:1000/DEF:800)!"

A small, red dragon looking creature with bat-like wings on the sides of its head, wearing white armor around its body appeared. The dragon creature latched itself onto the right arm of the man with the green wings.

"And thanks to Dragon Mastery, he gains 500 points!" (ATK:1200+500=1700)

Hazar then started laughing. "You fool! He doesn't have enough points to take on my Archfiend Zombie-Skull, especially since he gains 200 attack points because of my Pyramid of Wonders!"

(ATK:2500+200=2700)

"That's cool! Due to the effect of my Legionnaire, if I send a Dragon-Type Draguntiy monster in one of my Spell/Trap Card Zones to the grave, I can take out one of your monsters!"

The small, red dragon creature was then shot out at great speed towards the bone creature across the field. A wall of electricity appeared in front of it, protecting it from the red dragon creature. The dragon immediately shattered into pixels after coming into contact with the barrier.

With a puzzled look, Jacob asked in confusion "What was that all about?"

Laughing, Hazar responded, and said "You can't harm my Archfiend Zombie-Skull! Thanks to his ability, my Zombie-Type monsters are unaffected by card effects!"

"That's just great!" Jacob sarcastically said to himself.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead, and end your turn!" Hazar shouted with a smirk on his face.

"Fine! I end!" (Hazar:900/Jacob:3100)

"That's what I thought! I draw!" Hazar said as he drew his next card.

"Now, my Archfiend, attack with Undead Lightning Strike!"

Reacting to its master's command, the bone creature began building up electricity in its hands again. It then threw a ball of electricity from its hands. The ball of electricity then connected, and shattered the muscular man into many pixels. The debris flew back, and made Jacob slide back a few feet. He then knelt to one knee to catch his breath.

"How pathetic! You were doing so well in the beginning, Jacob! What happened?" Hazar asked mockingly.

(Hazar:900/Jacob:1600)

Jacob then stood back up to both feet. "I draw!"

Jacob drew his card, and saw that it was Dragunity Phalanx.

"_This isn't going to help me now! Maybe later, it will." _Jacob thought to himself.

Jacob then took a look at the other card in his hand, and saw that it was Burial from a Different Dimension.

"_This isn't going to help right now either!"_

"Trying to come up with plan? Well, it'd better be a good plan! Otherwise, you're going to lose!"


End file.
